Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways
by DiamondOfOcean
Summary: Übersetzung. Lily lehnte James’ Heiratsantrag am Tage ihres Abschlusses ab und floh nach Australien. James hatte eine schwere Zeit, um über sie hinwegzukommen. Was passiert, wenn sie sich vier Jahre nach Hogwarts wieder sehen? Chaos vorprogrammiert.
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel**: Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways

**Autor**: BackstabberEm -verbeug-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** M

**Genre**: Romanze, Humor

**Pairing**: Lily Evans/ James Potter

**Andere** **Hauptcharakter**: Sirius Black/ Kyra, Remus Lupin

**Nebencharaktere**: Peter Pettigrew und andere

**Kapitelanzahl**: 1/14

**Summary**: Uebersetzung. Lily lehnte James' Heiratsantrag am Tage ihres Abschlusses ab und floh nach Australien. James hatte eine schwere Zeit, um ueber sie hinwegzukommen. Was passiert, wenn sie sich vier Jahre nach Hogwarts wieder sehen? Wird eine Freundschaft alte Erinnerungen zurueckholen?

**Infos**: Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Post-Hogwarts. Ach ja, es wird viel mit den Schultern bzw. Achseln gezuckt sowie mit den Augen gerollt. Ihr werden schon sehen, was ich damit meine. ;)

**Posting**: Schätzungsweise alle 2 Wochen; Verzögerungen oder Verkürzungen möglich

**Disclaimer: **siehe Biographie

**Geschwafel des Übersetzers: **Sodela, da meine Wenigkeit es ja nicht zustande bekommt, ihre eigene Lily/James Fanfiction zu beenden -Kopf einzieh-, habe ich hier eine kleine Entschädigung. Ich habe sie verschlungen und hoffe, dass ihr sie genauso gut finden werdet.

Ach ja, für diejenigen, die immer überprüfen, ob auch alles Wort-für-Wort übersetzt wurde: Nein, ist es nicht. Denn manchmal klingt die direkte Übersetzung im Deutschen einfach so lächerlich und plump, dass sich eine winzige Abweichung leider nicht vermeiden lässt.

Außerdem hoffe ich, dass ihr mich fleißig mit Reviews unterstützt, da es sich so ein großes Projekt mit Beistand nun einmal leichter bewältigen lässt.

So, genug gelabert, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit:

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 1/14 -**

"_Nein, _hör mir doch einmal zu, Sirius", sagte James und öffnete die Türe zur Bar. „Tammi, Terri und Toni sind vielleicht Drillinge, aber sie werden _niemals_ einen flotten Vierer mit dir haben."

„Oh, komm schon, bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Sirius.

„_Ja_", bestätigte James. „Und jetzt lass uns dich mit ein paar Bier abfüllen, bevor du mich noch fragst, wo die Babys herkommen."

Sirius lachte und setzte sich auf einen Barhocker.

„Wie lief eigentlich dein Date mit Patrice?", wollte James wissen und nahm einen Schluck seines Bieres.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie immer."

„Party, trinken, zurück in deine Wohnung, Sex?", fragte James.

„Ist das _alles_, was du von mir denkst?", stellte Sirius eine Gegenfrage. „Ein Frauenheld, der so lange unglücklich ist, bis er Sex hat? Dann lass mich dir sagen, dass das nicht _alles_ ist, was ich darstelle."

„Oh... also hattest du keinen Sex mit ihr?", fragte James.

„Oh, doch, doch", sagte Sirius und brachte James damit zum Lachen.

„Ugh", ächzte James. „Du bist zweiundzwanzig und warst schon mit der Hälfte Londons zusammen."

„Das ist nicht wahr", dementierte Sirius. „Ich war noch nicht mal auf der Ostseite." James rollte mit den Augen. Aber Sirius bemerkte es nicht, da er zu beschäftigt damit war, zum Eingang zu sehen. „Oooh, sieh jetzt nicht hin, aber eine erstklassige Lady hat soeben die Bar betreten."

James drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, worüber Sirius sprach. „Schau dir mal diese Beine an."

„Vergiss die Beine", sagte Sirius. „Schau dir diese Titt-"

„Führ diesen Satz _bloß nicht_ zu Ende", bat James. Sirius und James lachten, als sie die Frau beobachteten, wie sie ihren Mantel abnahm und zum anderen Ende der Bar ging.

„Hey, Jungs, tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät bin", sagte Remus, nachdem er in die Bar gekommen war. „Ich habe beschlossen, uns Donuts zu besorgen."

„Und... wo sind sie?", fragte James und blickte auf Remus' leere Hände.

„Ich habe sie gegessen", erwiderte Remus Achsel zuckend und setzte sich neben James. „Dein Donut hatte Kokosnüsse und ich weiß doch, dass du Kokosnüsse hasst. Ich habe dir nur einen Gefallen getan."

„Shh, shh, shh", sagte Sirius schnell. „Die Frau kommt her."

„Welche Frau?", wisperte Remus zu James.

James rollte nur seine Augen und beobachtete Sirius, wie er aufstand und ein paar Schritte auf die Frau zuging.

„Oh, lass mich raten", stöhnte Remus. „Sirius hat schon jemanden gefunden, den er mit nach Hause nehmen will."

„Weniger würde ich von Si auch gar nicht erwarten", lachte James.

x-x-x-x

„Oh Mann, er redet jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde mit dieser Frau", murmelte Remus und blickte zu Sirius, der mit dem Mädchen flirtete.

„Es überrascht mich, dass er sie noch nicht überzeugt hat, mit ihm mitzugehen", sagte James Augen rollend. Er wandte sich von Sirius ab und sah zu Remus. „Und wie läuft dein Liebesleben so, Remus?"

„Du wohnst doch nur einen Gang weiter... was also _denkst_ du?", fragte Remus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du findest auch noch jemand Besonderen", versicherte James.

„Das bezweifle ich", murrte Remus. „Es sei denn sie ist haarig, hat Reißzähne und heult den Mond an."

James lachte. „Selbst wenn sie das verkörpern würde, wäre sie besser als all die Mädchen, die Sirius abschleppt."

Remus schnarrte und fragte: „Und was ist mit dir? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du jemals ein Mädchen mit nach Hause gebracht hast."

James zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte aufmerksam auf seine Brille in seinen Händen. „Ich habe diese besondere Person eben noch nicht gefunden."

Remus seufzte. „Es ist jetzt vier Jahre her. Du musst endlich weitermachen."

James blickte nicht auf und murmelte nur: „Ich weiß."

„Ich habe den Karton mit Bildern im Müll entdeckt", erklärte Remus.

„Es hat mich viel Jahre gekostet, aber ich bin soweit, sie wegzuwerfen", entgegnete James.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", avisierte Remus. „Das sind all unsere Erinnerungen an Hogwarts. All _deine_ Erinnerungen an Hogwarts."

"Ja und _sie_ nimmt die meisten Erinnerungen ein", klagte James. „Ich will nicht über sie sprechen."

„Okay", meinte Remus. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir-"

„Ich _verstehe_ sie einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie mir das _angetan_ hat", rief James aus.

„Also... ich dachte, wir reden nicht über sie?", fragte Remus.

„Sie hat uns einfach aufgegeben", sagte James. „Sie hat uns nicht einmal eine _Chance_ gegeben."

„James, sie hat eine wirklich schwere Entscheidung getroffen."

„Die war nicht schwer. Siehst du dir keine Filme an? In jedem Film stellt das Mädchen die _Liebe_ über ihren Job", bemerkte James spitz.

„Ja, aber wir leben in einer Welt, die ich ganz gerne 'Realität' nenne."

„Ich hasse diese Welt. Können wir nicht in eine andere Welt, fern von der Realität, gehen?", schmollte James.

„Wir _könnten_, aber-", setzte Remus an.

„Hey, Jungs, ich gehe jetzt", sagte Sirius.

„Zurück in deine Wohnung?", stöhnte Remus.

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein, wir gehen zu ihr nach Hause", sagte Sirius Achsel zuckend.

„Viel Spaß", wünschte Remus und rollte mit den Augen, weil er es bereits gewohnt war.

„Es tut mir _soo_ Leid, dass ich zu spät bin", entschuldigte sich Peter, als er hineinhetzte.

„Du hast nichts verpasst", sagte Remus. „James klagt über Lily und Sirius schleppt Frauen ab."

„_Eine_ Frau", korrigierte Sirius. „Und nur für heute Nacht... Ach, und James?"

„Hm?", fragte James und sah auf.

„Du solltest wirklich mal wieder-", begann Sirius.

„Auf Wiedersehen!", rief James schnell und schob Sirius aus dem Weg.

x-x-x-x

„Entschuldigung wegen den ganzen Kartons. Meine Freundin zieht gerade ein."

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Kyra", sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dein Haus sieht trotzdem immer noch ordentlicher aus als unseres."

„Oh, bei dir zieht auch jemand ein?", fragte Kyra.

„Nein." Kyra musterte Sirius und lachte. Sirius zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Es ist nur eine schlechte Kombination, wenn drei Kerle zusammenwohnen."

„Tja, willst du ein Stück Kuchen?", fragte Kyra und ging in die Küche.

„Hast du denn Kuchen?", erkundigte sich Sirius und setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Kyra. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und Sirius keuchte.

„Oh Mann... da ist ja _wirklich_ was in deinem Kühlschrank!"

Kyra lachte und nahm den Kuchen sowie zwei Bier raus. Sie reichte Sirius ein Bier, der es öffnete und einen Schluck nahm. „Also, was arbeitest du, Kyra?"

„Ich schreibe für den Tagespropheten", sagte sie, hielt Sirius einen Teller mit Schokoladenkuchen hin und setzte sich auf die Küchenablage. „Wie steht's mit dir?"

„Ich bin Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Professor am örtlichen Gesamtcollege", sagte Sirius.

„Worin bist du am besten?", wollte Kyra wissen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Sirius.

„Na ja, wenn du sagen müsstest, was deine Stärken sind, was würdest du nennen?"

„Ich bin wirklich gut im Entschuldigungen machen", neckte Sirius.

„Ach ja", lachte Kyra.

„Yup, besonders in Hogwarts. Ich konnte mich immer aus der Klasse schmuggeln... obwohl mir der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, wenn mein Großvater noch einmal stirbt, will er dessen Körper sehen", lachte Sirius.

Auch Kyra lachte. „Das war nicht gerade die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte." Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, Kyra sah zu Sirius und lächelte. „Also, Sirius, sollen wir den Smalltalk überspringen und gleich Sex haben?", fragte Kyra und brachte Sirius dazu, sein Bier auszuspucken.

„Ent_schuldigung_?", fragte er.

„Was denn? Dachtest du, ich durchschaue diese Netter-Kerl-Nummer in der Bar nicht?", grinste Kyra.

„Und du brachtest mich trotzdem zu dir nach Hause?", staunte Sirius.

Kyra zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es ist nichts Falsches daran, Sex haben zu wollen", lachte Kyra.

Sirius keuchte. „Du bist wie eine _Göttin_." Sirius und Kyra lachten. „Oh, und ich _bin_ ein netter Kerl."

"Und ich bin ein nettes Mädchen", erwiderte Kyra und sprang von der Küchenablage hinunter. „Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass keiner von uns den anderen richtig kennen lernen wird."

Sirius beobachtete sie, als er das letzte Stück ihres Kuchens aß. Er stand auf, um seinen Teller in das Waschbecken zu legen. „Ich weiß nicht... du bist anders als meine ganzen anderen Dates."

„Du meinst deine ganzen One-Night-Stands?", fragte Kyra.

„Kleinkrämerei", sagte Sirius Achsel zuckend, küsste Kyra auf die Lippen; ihm wäre es auch recht gewesen, wenn sie nur herumgesessen und geredet hätten.

x-x-x-x

Sirius hüpfte am nächsten Morgen ins Apartment. Als er hineinkam starrten ihn zwei Augenpaare an. „Ich habe meine Traumfrau gefunden." Und dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Remus blickte zu James. „War das die ganze Konversation?"

James zuckte nur verwirrt mit den Schultern. „Uh... _Tatze_!"

Sirius öffnete die Türe. „Oh, _Gott_ sei Dank. Ich dachte, ihr wolltet meine Aussage bei sich belassen."

„Okay, was unterscheidet diese Frau von den hundert anderen?", fragte James, als Sirius sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzte.

„Sie hat mir sogar _Frühstück_ gemacht", erklärte Sirius.

„Das macht keinen _Unterschied_ aus", beharrte James. „Und zu wissen, dass die Mädchen, die du triffst, schlechten Kaffee machen, genügt nicht."

„Neeeiiin, die hier kann sogar _kochen_."

„Also gab es ein Feinschmeckerfrühstück mit Kaffee, Speck, Eiern und Waffeln?", fragte James.

„Nein, nein, nein, du liegst vollkommen falsch", verneinte Sirius. „Es gab keinen Speck."

Remus warf ein Kissen nach Sirius. „Das ist alles? Sirius, ich _weiß_, dass du Essen magst, aber du kannst keine Beziehung ausschließlich auf Essen basieren lassen."

„Schon, aber du hast ihre Waffeln nicht probiert!", rief Sirius und bekam noch einmal eins mit dem Kissen übergezogen. „Nein, sie versteht mich. Wir haben wirklich nur _geredet_ und _keinen_ Sex gehabt-"

„Du warst die ganze Nacht bei ihr und hattest _keinen_ Sex?", fragte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja, wir redeten die ganze Nacht hingen nur zusammen ab. Das Seltsame war, dass ich nichts lieber getan hätte", sagte Sirius.

„Reden?", fragte James.

„Okay, es klingt etwas merkwürdig, aber-"

„Reden?", fragte James erneut.

„Okay, du brauchst _wirklich_ ein neues Wort in deinem Vokabular", schnarrte Sirius. „Es war so, als ob Kyra mich kannte. Wir gingen zu ihr nach Hause und sie bot mir _Kuchen_ an. _Kuchen_!"

„Also noch mal: Du baust diese Beziehung nur auf Essen auf", sagte Remus Augen rollend.

„Sie brachte mich zum Lachen. Sie brachte mich dazu, mich wohl zu fühlen. Es war so... _anders_. Und-"

„Also... bedeutet das, dass Tammi, Terri und Toni vergessen sind?", scherzte James.

Sirius lachte und warf ein Kissen nach James. „Dieses Mädchen ist perfekt. Hast du jemals eine Person getroffen, von der du _wusstest_, dass sie die Richtige ist?"

James blickte runter auf seine Hände und Sirius schlug sich innerlich selbst. „Oh, lass uns über etw- hey, wo sind die ganzen Hogwartsbilder hin?", fragte Sirius.

Remus und James drehten sich um, um Sirius zu erblicken, der den leeren Bilderrahmen an der Wand betrachtete. „James hat beschlossen, sie loszuwerden."

„Das war doch es nur Schrott", murmelte James.

„Meine wertvollen Erinnerungen an Hogwarts nennst du _Schrott_?", quiekte Sirius.

„Nein, _Lily_ ist Schrott", sagte James.

Remus und Sirius tauschten einen Blick aus. „Krone, du musst langsam über sie hinwegkommen."

„Ich _bin_ über sie hinweg", trotzte James. „Ich bin so was von über sie hinweg, dass ich alle Bilder von ihr und alles, was mich an sie erinnert, weggeschmissen habe."

„Das ist kein Hinwegkommen über sie... das ist, sie durch Voodoozauber töten zu wollen", sagte Sirius matt.

x-x-x-x

„Wo zur Hölle ist meine Zahnbüste?", rief Sirius aus dem Badezimmer.

„Sie war rot!", schrie James aus der Küche zurück.

Remus, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer kam, wechselte einen Blick mit Sirius. „Und rote Zahnbürsten sind schlecht für die Umwelt?", vermutete Sirius.

„Lilys hatte rote Haare", begründete James und kam um die Ecke.

„Ich verstehe noch immer nicht...", gestand Sirius.

„Es erinnerte mich an sie."

„Und jetzt hast du alles _Rote_ weggeworfen?", quietsche Sirius.

„Und Grüne", sagte James und ging weg.

„Oh, richtig, weil grün ja _total_ aus der Mode ist", sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Ich glaube eher, weil Lily grüne Augen hatte", meinte Remus.

„Das auch", bestätigte Sirius.

„Warte mal... _meine_ Zahnbürste war grün", brummte Remus und hetzte ins Badezimmer.

„Nicht mehr", murmelte Sirius.

„Du hast mir eine _pinke_ Zahnbürste gekauft?", jammerte Remus James an und wusste nur zu genau, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde.

Sirius brach in Gelächter aus und schritt ins Bad. Jetzt hörte er auf zu lachen. „Du hast mir eine purpurne Zahnbürste gekauft?", rief Sirius und jetzt war es Remus, der über Sirius lachte.

Sirius legte die Zahnbürste auf die Ablage und seufzte. „Das läuft außer Kontrolle. Warum tut er das alles so plötzlich?"

Remus dachte kurz nach. "Welcher Tag ist heute?"

„Der dreißigste Juni."

Remus ächzte. „Gestern war es vier Jahre her, dass Krone Lily gefragt hat, ihn zu heiraten."

"Und sie sagte nein und stellte Australien über ihn", setzte Sirius fort. Remus nickte. Sirius setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand. "Ich vermisse sie wirklich."

Remus stimmte ihm zu und seufzte schon wieder. „Krone ebenso."

Sirius und Remus sprachen für ein paar Minuten kein Wort. „Also, Rem", begann Sirius. „Wann ist die angemessene Zeit, eine Frau anzurufen, wenn du erst vor drei Nächten bei ihr gewesen bist?"

„Gestern", hänselte Remus ihn. Sirius warf ein Handtuch nach ihm.

„Ich eine es ernst", sagte Sirius. Remus öffnete seinen Mund, aber Sirius fuhr schnell fort. „Und _nein_, ich spreche nicht über meinen Namen." (**1**)

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Du magst sie wirklich, hm?"

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich ihre Waffeln liebe", grinste Sirius.

„Sirius, selbst _du_ würdest nicht nur wegen Essen zurückgehen", sagte Remus. Sirius wollte etwas sagen, aber Remus ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Selbst wenn es Feinschmeckerschokolade war."

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Diese hier ist anders."

„Das sehe ich", meinte Remus.

„Das Problem ist, dass ich denke, dass sie denkt, dass sie _nicht_ anders war", murmelte Sirius.

„Also... ruf sie an und sag ihr, dass sie anders _ist_", wies Remus ihn an, als wäre das das Offensichtlichste der Welt.

Sirius keuchte. „Das kannst du wirklich zu einer Frau _sagen_?"

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „_Ja_."

„Aber ändert das die Dinge nicht ins Negative?", fragte Sirius.

"Was sollte es denn ins Negative ändern? Du _hast_ im Moment nicht mal etwas zum Verändern", sagte Remus spitz.

„Okay, aber James hat ihr sein Herz zu Füßen gelegt und jetzt schau, wohin ihn das gebracht hat...", begann Sirius und beide, er und Remus sagten gleichzeitig: „Nirgends."

„Was macht ihr zwei im Badezimmer?", fragte James und kam mit einer Tasse Tee hinein.

„Nichts", sagten sie fast zu schnell.

„Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ihr zusammen duscht", flehte James.

„Iih! Natürlich nicht", kreischte Sirius. "Das machen wir seit dem Kindergarten nicht mehr."

Remus und James lachten über Sirius' Witz.

„Jetzt ehrlich, was macht ihr im Badezimmer", fragte James noch mal.

„Es ist ein netter gemütlicher Ort zum Unterhalten", sagte Sirius Achsel zuckend.

„Die Couch auch", antwortete James.

„Dann habe ich eine Idee", sagte Sirius.

„Was? Ins Wohnzimmer gehen und dort unsere Unterhaltung fortsetzen?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ich _wollte_ sagen, dass wir hier eine Couch reinstellen sollten", explizierte Sirius. „Aber dein Vorschlag ist vermutlich besser."

„Sirius", sagte Remus Augen rollend. „Meine Vorschläge sind _immer_ besser."

Sirius, Remus und James lachten, als sie das Badezimmer hinter sich ließen.

**Ende Kapitel 1**

_(**1**) Ich glaube, der Witz wirkt nur im Englischen... Hier ist er, solltet ihr ihn wissen wollen. -zwinker-_

"_I'm serious," Sirius said. Remus opened his mouth but Sirius quickly continued, "And no I'm not talking about my name."_

_--_

_Tja, das war Kapitel 1 auch schon wieder. Ich bitte um Reviews, dann übersetzt es sich schneller und man macht es lieber. _

_-hug-_

_Dia_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Ich habe gute Nachrichten für euch! Ich werde diese Geschichte voraussichtlich wöchentlich posten - vorausgesetzt ihr reviewt auch, immerhin ist Übersetzen auch ganz schön viel Arbeit..._

_Ach ja, auf Reviews zu antworten ist leider verboten. -schnief- Wer eine Antwort möchte, sagt es mir bitte, ja? -blinzel-_

_Ansonsten geht mein großer Dank an die Reviewer: **Dragon coranzon**, **Lily13**, **LEJPFAN**, **KabaKakao** und **I-Marrychan-I**. -alle mal ganz lieb knuddel-_

Und weiter im Text, hihi. 

**_  
_Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

- Kapitel 2/14 -

**_  
_**"Sirius?", rief Kyra aus, sie war überrascht, ihn an ihrer Eingangstüre zu entdecken.

„Okay, ich weiß, dass das sonderbar ist", sagte Sirius. „Ich bin hier wirklich zum zweiten Mal... _freiwillig_."

Kyra lachte. „Nein, ich verstehe... du willst Waffeln haben."

„Gott, du kennst mich so gut", scherzte Sirius.

„Auch wenn ich es hasse, das sagen zu müssen... ich mache um sieben Uhr abends keine Waffeln", erklärte Kyra.

„Verdammt... dann muss ich mich wohl mit dir zufrieden geben", seufzte Sirius.

„Ich dachte, dass unsere Gesprächsnacht und Verbindung nur Zufall war", gestand Kyra. „Ich habe mir selbst gesagt, dass ich mir darüber keine Sorgen machen soll und gut von dir zu denken...", Sirius warf ihr einen Blick zu, „... als eine besondere Ausnahme."

Sirius lächelte. „Na ja... ich bin zurück."

„Aber warum?"

"Ich dachte, das habe ich dir klar gemacht." Jetzt warf sie Kyra ihm einen Blick zu. „Weil", sagte Sirius Achsel zuckend, „ich dich mag. Und ich bin hier, um dich zum Essen auszuführen."

"Sirius", sagte Kyra nur.

"Hör auf mich zu Siriusen", spöttelte er. „Geh mit mir aus. Bitte?"

Kyra sah Sirius argwöhnisch an, stimmte aber zu. „Ich hole meinen Mantel."

Sirius lächelte breit und tätigte in Gedanken einen kleinen Tanz.

x-x-x-x

Als Sirius und Kyra saßen, blickte sie zu Sirius und lächelte. „Ich dachte, wir würden zu McDonalds gehen."

Sirius lachte. „Erstaunt darüber, wie rücksichtsvoll ich bin?"

Jetzt war Kyra an der Reihe zu lachen. „Also, Sirius, sag mir den wahren Grund, warum zu zurückgekommen bist."

Sirius sah Kyra offen an. „Du bist anders. Du brachtest mich zum Lachen, ich habe es wirklich genossen, mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Es macht Spaß, dich um mich zu haben." Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Um es kurz zu machen: Du bringst mich dazu, mich in meiner Haut wohl zu fühlen."

Kyra sah ihn besorgt an. „Hast du... diese Rede zwanzig Mal vor dem Spiegel geübt?"

Sirius keuchte. „Ich bin entsetzt, dass du das fragst!" Er lächelte. „Ich habe es nur _zweimal_ geübt."

Kyra lachte. „Egal, wie oft du es geübt hat, es gefiel mir. Und danke. Aber was springt für dich dabei raus?"

"Du glaubst mir _wirklich_ nicht, dass ich es ehrlich meine, oder?", fragte Sirius und bestellte Wein für sie beide.

Kyra zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne deine Gruppe von Kerlen."

„Meine Blutgruppe? Ich habe 0 positiv", sagte Sirius.

Kyra rollte mit ihren Augen. „_Nein_, die Gruppe Kerle, die mit einer Frau schlafen und dann nicht vorhaben, sie wieder zu sehen. Die Gruppe Kerle, die sie nicht mehr wieder sehen _wollen_. Und sag mir nicht, dass ich falsch liege, das ist nämlich genau so, wie du bist."

„Ich korrigiere: Das ist so, wie ich _war_", bestritt Sirius. „Und lass mich _dich_ fragen, Miss Kyra, wann hattest du deine letzte lange Beziehung?"

Kyra zuckte zusammen. „Das ist unwichtig."

"Das ist es bestimmt", erwiderte Sirius. „Weil dieser Trottel dich an allen anderen Männern zweifeln ließ."

„Welcher Trottel?", verlangte Kyra zu wissen.

„Der, den du zuletzt getroffen hast", erklärte Sirius. „Ich glaube, du hast nicht immer nach den Motiven eines Kerls gefragt, wenn sie mir dir reden wollten."

Kyra sah auf ihre Hände. „Sein Name war Geoffrey und es endete vor mehr als einem Jahr. Aber es ist vorbei und wir können aufhören, darüber zu sprechen."

Sirius beschloss, sie nicht zu drängen. „Wer auch immer er war, er war ein Trottel, wenn er dich gehen ließ."

Kyra zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts.

„Aber", sagte Sirius und griff nach Kyras Hand, „ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass er es tat."

x-x-x-x

James und Remus blickten zur Türe, als sie zuknallte und Sirius mit dem flüchtigsten Blick, den er jemals gehabt hatte, im Rahmen stand.

„Whoa, du bist früh zurück", staunte James.

„Es ist zwei Uhr morgens", bemerkte Sirius. „Das ist nicht früh."

„Doch, das ist früh", widersprach James. „_Normalerweise_ kommst du erst am Morgen zurück."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich zwischen die beiden auf die Couch.

„Wie war das Date?", fragte Remus.

„Wunderbar."

„Date?", erkundigte sich James.

„Oh ja, Sirius hatte ein Date", erläuterte Remus.

„Sirius hat Dates?"

„Scheinbar."

„Okay, ihr müsst nicht so tun, als wäre ich nicht anwesend", zischte Sirius.

„Aber ein Date bedeutet, dass _er_ für das Essen zahlt", fuhr James fort und ignorierte Sirius. „Ein Date ist _mehr_ als Sex. Ein Date bedeutet Unterhaltung und Vergnügen... Könnte es denn möglich sein, dass es _mehr_ als nur Sex bedeutet?"

„Ich weiß. Es ist ein komischer Gedanke, sich Sirius mit einer Frau _sprechend_ vorzustellen, bevor er mit ihr in die Kiste steigt", meinte Remus.

„Okay, ich bin _immer noch_ anwesend", sagte Sirius etwas lauter.

Remus sah zu ihm. „Oh... hi." Sirius rollte mit den Augen, blickte Remus aber an, als er fragte: „Wie war dieses... dein _erstes_ Date?"

Sirius warf ein Kissen nach Remus. „Ich hatte _vorher_ auch schon Dates", entgegnete Sirius scharf. „Erinnerst du dich an unser drittes Schuljahr, als ich dachte, Dates würden sich lohnen?"

„Du hattest seit unserem _dritten Schuljahr_ kein Date mehr?", keuchte James.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich sagte, dass ich _vorher_ schon Dates hatte. Ich sagte nicht, dass es _viele_ waren."

„Okay, du hattest eine Zeit lang keine Dates mehr, wie kannst du dann sagen, dass es wunderbar war? Hast du denn eine Ahnung, wie ein wunderbares Date _sein_ sollte?", fragte James.

„Hey, ich habe genug von diesem „ärgert Sirius Tag"", schmollte Sirius.

„Aber wenn wir dich nicht ärgern würden... was sollten wir dann mit unseren Leben anfangen?", grinste James.

„Macht bei einem „ärgert James Tag" weiter", neckte Sirius ihn.

„Ich mag aber den „ärgert Sirius Tag" _viel_ lieber", scherzte James.

Sirius schürzte gespielt beleidigt die Lippen, sagte aber nichts. Remus war derjenige, der schließlich etwas sagte. „Okay, okay. Erzähl uns von deinem wunderbaren Date."

"Wenn es so ist, wie du sagst", warf James ein.

Sirius entschied sich, James zu ignorieren. „Es war perfekt. Sie ist perfekt. _Wir_ sind perfekt."

„Nun... um, okay?", sagte James gedehnt und Sirius warf ihm einen Blick zu. James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

"Perfekt?", schlug Remus vor. Die drei Männer lachten.

"Nein, es ist nur komisch zu hören, dass du Dates hast. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich in so einer Situation sagen soll", gab James zu.

„Ja, es ist tatsächlich etwas komisch", stimmte Remus zu und wandte sich dann an Sirius. „Bist du _sicher_, dass du sie zum Essen eingeladen hast?"

„Okay, nein, ich lüge. Wir hatten nur Hühnchen in ihrem Bett", schnarrte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Wirklich?", fragte Remus.

„Ich will Hühnchen", unterbrach James. Remus und Sirius starrten ihn verdutzt an. „Was? Ich habe Hunger!"

"Ich habe sie _wirklich_ zum Essen ausgeführt. Und wir redeten sieben Stunden und-"

„Willst du mir sagen, dass _du_, Sirius Black, die ganze Zeit, in der du weg warst, nur geredet hast? Du warst schon zweimal mit diesem Mädchen aus und hattest noch keinen Sex mit ihr?" James war baff.

„_Ja_, genau das versuche ich, dir zu sagen."

Remus und James wechselten Blicke. „Er muss dieses Mädchen wirklich mögen."

„Ich dachte, das wäre inzwischen offensichtlich", meinte Sirius.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wenn du etwas sagst, ist es schwer zu unterscheiden, ob du es jetzt ernst meinst oder nicht", sagte Remus.

„Was? Warum?", rief Sirius aus.

"Na ja, da wäre zum einen mal die Sache, dass du sagtest, Tammi, Terri und Toni wären deine Seelenpartner", sagte James frei heraus.

Sirius überlegte eine Sekunde lang. „Okay, meine Gedanken sind vielleicht_ manchmal_ jenseits der Realität..."

„Manchmal?", fragte James und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Okay, okay, _meistens_", gab Sirius zu. „Aber wenn ich's dir doch sage, Kyra ist anders."

James keuchte. „Sie _muss_ anders sein. Du weißt gerade mal ihren Vornamen!"

Die drei lachten, als Sirius ein Kissen nach James warf.

x-x-x-x

Remus ging an Sirius' Zimmer vorbei, hielt inne, trat zurück und sah in den Raum. „Sirius?" Sirius sprang auf und sah Remus mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln an. „Was tust du da?"

„Nichts", sagte er schnell.

Remus warf Sirius einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

„Okay, okay", gab Sirius nach. „Ich gehe gleich zu Kyra und übe mein Lächeln."

„Dein _Lächeln_?", fragte Remus und versuchte, nicht zu lachen. Er setzte sich auf Sirius' Bett und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Du brauchst dich nicht über mich lustig machen", zischte Sirius, bevor Remus etwas sagen konnte.

"Ich glaube, Kyra mag mehr als nur dein Lächeln", mutmaßte Remus.

„Schon, aber das _Lächeln_ ist das Erste, was Frauen sehen", explizierte Sirius, drehte sich um, lehnte sich gegen seinen Schreibtisch und fixierte Remus. „Obwohl... das tun sie zumindest bei anderen Kerlen. Das Erste, was Frauen in mir sehen, ist mein großartiger Körper, mein tolles Haar, mein wunder-"

„Schon gut, ich kann schon sehen, wie dein Kopf anschwillt", lachte Remus.

„Nein!", scherzte Sirius. „Meinst du, Kyra wird es bemerken?"

Remus lachte und rollte mit den Augen. „Hast du mit ihr geredet, seit du vor zwei Tagen mit ihr aus warst?"

„Nein, ich bin gestern zu ihr gefloht, aber es war keiner zu Hause", sagte Sirius Schultern zuckend. „Also gehe ich eben jetzt zu ihr und überrasche sie."

Remus lächelte. „Und du erhoffst dir, wenn du gegen Essenszeit zu ihr gehst, dass du ein richtiges Essen bekommst", sagte Remus, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Ich bin _schockiert_, dass du das sagst", empörte sich Sirius affektiert. „Aber du hast Recht."

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich letztendlich dazu entschlossen hast, dich mit einer Frau zu _verabreden_", sagte Remus anerkennend. „Die meisten Frauen, die ich in der Früh zu Gesicht bekomme, trinken _meinen_ Kaffee, machen sich an _meinem_ Frühstück zu schaffen und sind sehr ekelhaft. Und sie sitzen in nichts als in einem deiner Shirts herum."

„Ja", träumte Sirius. „Ich wünschte, diese Frauen würden aufhören, meine Shirts mit sich zu nehmen. Ich glaube, ich bin bald dazu gezwungen, nackt umherzulaufen."

„Du bist sowieso fünfundsiebzig Prozent des Tages nackt", murmelte Remus. „Warum rennst du die restlichen fünfundzwanzig Prozent nicht auch nackt rum?"

„Kann ich das denn _tun_?", scherzte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, damit hätte dein Chef ein Problem", vermutete Remus.

„Verdammt... wenn er doch nur eine Frau wäre." Remus lachte und Sirius sprach weiter: „Meinst du, mit Krone ist alles in Ordnung? Er ist in letzter Zeit so distanziert."

„Er vermisst Lily einfach", erklärte Remus Achsel zuckend. „Ich vermute, dass er sich wünscht, dass er derjenige ist, der die Dates hat und nicht du. Aber er will nicht irgendjemanden treffen... sondern _Lily_."

Sirius sank neben Remus auf das Bett. „Ich weiß. Ich wünschte nur, dass man da etwas tun könnte."

"Das wünscht er sich auch", sagte Remus.

„Worüber sprecht ihr?", fragte James, als er Eingang zu Sirius' Zimmer stehen blieb.

„Mädchen", sagte Sirius im selben Moment, wie Remus „Quidditch" rief.

Sirius wandte sich an Remus und rollte mit den Augen. „Quidditch? Vergiss es, Mädchen sind eine _viel_ bessere Lüge."

"Und glaubwürdiger ist es auch", stimmte Remus zu.

„Und worüber redet ihr zwei _wirklich_?", wollte James wissen.

Sirius seufzte und fragte Remus: „Sollen wir es ihm sagen?" Remus zuckte mit den Achseln, also blickte Sirius wieder zu James. „Wir haben über Donuts geredet."

x-x-x-x

Als Sirius an die Haustüre klopfte, konnte er es nicht glauben, aber er war tatsächlich nervös. Sirius lächelte sie treudoof an, nachdem Kyra die Türe geöffnet hatte. „Haushaltung?", sagte er und brachte Kyra zum Lachen. Kyra griff nach Sirius' Arm, führte ihn ins Haus und schloss die Türe hinter ihm. Kyra sah zu Sirius und lächelte. Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Sirius.

„Komm rein, meine Mitbewohnerin kocht gerade. Du kannst mit uns essen", erzählte Kyra. Sirius lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Du _machst_ wirklich Essen?", rief Sirius aus und nahm seine Jacke ab. „Wow... das sollten wir irgendwann auch mal probieren, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass professionelle Leute essen gehen würden."

„Hey, Kyra?", rief eine Stimme aus der Küche. „Haben wir irgendwo noch Salz?"

Die Mitbewohnerin kam in das Zimmer, sah zu Sirius und ließ den Topf versehentlich fallen.

Sirius blickte sie an und ließ seine Jacke unbewusst fallen.

„Sirius?", fragte die Frau.

„_Lily Evans_?", rief Sirius entsetzt.

**Ende Kapitel 2**

_Naa, ist das nicht ein lieber Cliffhanger -tätschel- Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie dieses Gespräch weitergeht, müsst ihr etwas dafür tun, nämlich reviewn -smile-_

_Lieben Gruß  
Dat Dialein_


	3. Kapitel 3

_Ich glaube, ihr habt lange genug warten müssen, nech wahr? Hier kommt:_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways  
- Kapitel 3/14 -**

„Uh... kennt ihr euch bereits?", fragte Kyra.

„Oh nein, nicht wirklich", sagte Sirius sarkastisch. „Sie hat sich nur ein Jahr lang mit meinem besten Freund getroffen und ließ ihn dann am Bahnhof stehen, nachdem er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten wolle, weil sie dachte, ihre Arbeit wäre wichtiger als Liebe." Sirius wandte sich an Lily. „Ist damit alles erzählt?"

Lily starrte ihn scheu an, bevor sie sprechen konnte. „Das ist jetzt nicht fair, Sirius."

„Nicht _fair_?", rief Sirius aus. „Mein bester Freund fühlt sich wegen dir _noch immer_ miserabel. Und du verlässt ihn und wer darf es ausbaden? _Ich_."

"Sirius! Es war eine schwere Entscheidung! Aber James und ich waren zu _jung_", schrie Lily. „Und die Reise war eine _großartige_ Gelegenheit!"

„Oh wirklich? Es scheint aber ganz so, als wärst du zurück von Australien! Scheinbar war es doch nicht _die_ großartige Gelegenheit!"

„Ich würde transferiert!", tobte Lily.

„Red dich nicht raus, Lily. Du warst _selbstsüchtig_, du hast an niemandes Gefühle gedacht, außer an deine eigenen!", brüllte Sirius.

„HEY!", mischte sich Kyra ein.

Lily blickte zu Kyra und sah dann runter, um zu bemerkten, dass sie nach Sirius' Hand griff. „Ooooh nein. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein."

"Was nein?", fragte Kyra.

"Ihr zwei seid _zusammen_?", wollte Lily wissen. Sirius und Kyra sahen sich an, hatten aber keine Antwort darauf. Lily stöhnte und fuhr fort: „Kyra, es gibt ein paar Dinge, die du über diesen Kerl wissen solltest."

„Ich habe mich _verändert_, Lily", sagte Sirius stur, dann starrte er direkt in Lilys Augen. „Wie ich sehe, haben wir uns alle verändert."

„Ky, dieser Kerl ist der größte Gigolo von allen-"

„Lily", sagte Kyra müde. „Ich habe genug gehört. Lass und einfach nur essen, okay?"

„Nun, das könnte schwer werden", meinte Lily und sah zu Boden auf ihr Essen.

Sirius blickte zu Kyra. „Ich glaube, wir sollten etwas bestellen, oder?"

Lily betrachtete ihre Freundin voller Abscheu, als sie über einen von Sirius' Witzen lachte. „Kyra, hör mir zu. Er betrügt, er lügt und er denkt, daran wäre nichts falsch", schnarrte Lily. „Dieser Kerl ist _nicht_ gut für dich."

Kyra seufzte und wandte sich an Sirius. „Wie wäre es, wenn du uns alleine lässt?"

„Aber-", begann Sirius.

„Bitte?", bat Kyra.

Sirius sah zu Lily, die ihn mit einem kühlen Blick bedachte. Sirius seufzte, hob seine Jacke auf und ging.

Kyra schloss die Türe und blitzte zu Lily. „Was. Zur. Hölle. War. Das?". fragte Kyra sehr langsam.

"Oh, Ky", sagte Lily und barg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Sirius und ich standen uns einmal sehr nahe... wir _alle_ standen uns sehr nahe... wir waren in unserem siebten Schuljahr die besten Freunde und jetzt..." Lily atmete tief durch. „Alles ist zerstört."

„Was geschah mit seinem besten Freund?", verlange Kyra zu wissen und ging mit Lily in die Küche.

Lily setzte sich auf einen Hocker. „James und ich trafen uns ein Jahr lang. Am Tag nach unserem Abschluss fuhren wir mit den Zug nach Hause und am Bahnhof stellte er mir die Frage." Lily seufzte. „Aber ich habe in der vorausgehenden Nacht herausgefunden, dass ich die Gelegenheit für eine Reise nach Australien hatte und nachher würde ich dort als Journalistin arbeiten." Lily seufzte erneut. „Und ich musste mich zwischen ihm und dem Job entscheiden."

„Und du hast dich für den Job entschieden", vollendete Kyra.

„Exakt", sagte Lily.

„Bereust du diese Entscheidung?", fragte Kyra und knabberte an einem Apfel.

Lily zögerte, dann entkam ihr ein weiteres Seufzen. „Jeden einzelnen Tag."

x-x-x-x

Sirius schloss die Türe leise hinter sich und schritt schnell in sein Zimmer, aber zuvor eilte er noch in die Küche und zog alle Hogwartsbilder hervor. Er breitete sie auf der Küchenablage aus und sah auf all die lächelnden Gesichter. Sirius seufzte, bedeckte die Bilder aber mit seinem Körper, als er hörte, dass sich die Haustüre öffnete.

Remus kam herein und schloss die Türe. Er kam auf die Küche zu, ging um die Ecke, blieb aber stehen, als er Sirius mit einem unschuldigen Blick herumsitzen sah... etwas war faul. „Warum siehst du so schuldig drein?" Sirius blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Remus fragte langsam: „Hast du etwas Dummes angestellt?" Sirius öffnete seinen Mund. „Moment, antworte lieber nicht. Wir wissen alle, dass die Antwort immer ja ist."

Sirius lachte nervös und sein Arm bewegte sich. Dadurch fiel eines der Bilder auf den Boden. Remus sah Sirius skeptisch an und hob es auf. „Und... warum siehst du dir die Hogwartsbilder an? Niemand von uns hat sie seit Jahren angesehen... na ja, mal abgesehen von James, als er sie rausgeschmissen hat."

Sirius blickte Remus an und seufzte. „Sie ist zurück."

Remus starrte ihn verdutzt an. „Okay, ich brauche noch ein paar mehr Silben."

„Lily ist hier in England", stellte Sirius klar.

Remus erstarrte, seine Augen kniffen sich zusammen. „Lily? Lily Evans Lily? Das Mädchen, das James zurückgewiesen hat? Die Eine, die-"

"_Ja_, diese Lily. Welche andere Lily kennst du denn noch?", fragte Sirius Augen rollend.

„Die Tochter von meinem Boss heißt auch Lily", erwiderte Remus.

„Deine heiße Chefin?" Remus schlug Sirius auf den Hinterkopf und Sirius fuhr fort mit dem, was er sagen wollte: „Du und ich, wir _beide_ wissen, dass wir nicht über die Tochter deiner heißen Chefin reden...", sagte Sirius. „... Mal so nebenbei: Wie ist sie so?"

"Sirius!", rief Remus auf, dann hielt er inne. „Meine Chefin oder die Tochter?"

Sirius lachte. „Kyra hat eine neue Mitbewohnerin... und diese Mitbewohnerin ist natürlich Lily Evans", erklärte Sirius.

„Also hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Remus. Sirius nickte. „Wie sieht sie aus?"

"Prächtig", antwortete Sirius sofort. „Ich werde Kyra fragen, ob sie mit einem flotten Dreier einverstanden wäre."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage schlug Remus Sirius auf den Hinterkopf. „Was hat Lily gesagt?"

„Meinst du bevor oder nachdem ich sie beschuldigt hatte, sie wäre selbstsüchtig und dann gefragt wurde, ob ich gehen will?", fragte Sirius.

„Du hast sie beleidigt?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Erst gestern hast du gesagt, dass du Lily vermisst!"

„Ich vermisse die _alte_ Lily. Die Lily, die sorgenfrei war und James liebte. Nicht die Lily, die James am Bahnhof hat stehen lassen", explizierte Sirius.

„Sirius, das war vor vier Jahren", entgegnete Remus. „Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass sich ein Mensch niemals verändert."

Remus und Sirius hörten, dass sich die Türe öffnete und Sirius' Augen wurden groß; sie wussten, dass es James sein musste. „Erzähl Krone _bloß_ nichts."

„Oh nein, ich wollte eigentlich rausgehen und sagen „Hey, James, erinnerst du dich an das Mädchen, in das du dich Hals über Kopf verliebt hast, die dich aber am Bahnhof verlassen hat, weil sie dachte, ihre Arbeit wäre wichtiger als du? Nun, sie ist zurück und ich bin sicher, es würde dich _freuen_, sie zu sehen"", sagte Remus Augen rollend.

Sirius starrte Remus an. „Ich glaube, du machst dich über mich lustig."

"Du bist wirklich clever", erwiderte Remus. Sirius und Remus sammelten schnell dir Bilder zusammen und warfen sie in den Müll, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor James um die Ecke kam.

„Ja, Sirius, rot und blau ergeben violett", sagte Remus schnell, weil er nicht wollte, dass James in ein stilles Zimmer trat.

James sah die beiden verwirrt an. „Und rot und gelb ergeben orange."

„Oooh", sagte Remus und beschloss, Remus nachher dafür zu schlagen.

„Also, was gibt's zum Essen?", fragte James und nahm sich ein Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank.

Die Jungen starrten sich ratlos an. „Bestellen wir etwas?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Nicht, wenn du allen Ernstes willst, dass einer von uns kocht", antwortete Remus.

Die Jungen sagen sich an. „Wir bestellen etwas", sagten sie gemeinsam.

„Sollen wir Jon anrufen oder Matel, Hamilton, K-", zählte Sirius auf.

„Ist es nicht schrecklich, dass wir die Namen der Bestellservices auswendig kennen?", unterbrach Remus.

Zum dritten Mal tauschten die Männer einen Blick aus. „Wir brauchen _wirklich_ eine Frau", sagte James nach ein paar Momenten der Stille.

In diesem Moment kam Peter rein. „Wisst ihr vielleicht, wer das Mädchen ist, das unten auf euch wartet?"

Die drei Jungen blickten sich ratlos an. „Auf uns? Bist du sicher?"

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Peter Achsel zuckend. „Sie hat Waffeln."

„KYRA!", rief Sirius und rannte augenblicklich aus der Türe.

„ESSEN!", rief James, aber Remus hielt ihn zurück. James zog eine Schnute. „Findet es sonst noch jemand unheimlich, dass Sirius eine Freundin hat, während wir drei Single sind!

„Oh, komm schon, James, das ist nicht fair", seufzte Remus und machte eine Pause. „Aber ja, dieser Gedanke ist mir auch schon gekommen."

„Und es ist unheimlich, nicht wahr?", bekräftigte James.

„Es ist genauso unheimlich wie Destillierung von subatomaren Teilchen zu erreichen", sagte Peter.

James und Peter sahen ihn verwirrt an, dann meinte James: „... aber es ist unheimlich?"

Remus sah zu seinem Freund und rollte mit den Augen. „Es ist unheimlich."

x-x-x-x

Sirius ging die Treppen langsam nach unten und überlegte, was er sagen konnte, damit sie ihn nicht in den Wind schoss. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er ein bisschen Angst gehabt hatte, als Kyra ihn fragte, ob er nicht gehen könne. Er ging um die Ecke und erblickte Kyra dort nervös stehend.

Kyra drehte sich um und lächelte, als sie Sirius sah. „Ich habe Waffeln mitgebracht."

„Das habe ich schon gehört", sagte Sirius. „Und du denkst, dass Waffeln mich vergessen lassen, dass du mich regelrecht aus der Tür geschoben hast?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Kyra und hob eine weitere Tasche hoch. „Darum habe ich auch noch Kekse mitgebracht."

Sirius lächelte sanft und nahm Kyra das Essen ab. „Es tut mir Leid, dass du zwischen Lily und mir standest."

Kyra hob ihre Hand, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. „Sie hat mir alles erzählt. Ich wäre auch etwas sauer, wenn ich du wäre."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sirius, ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Aber ich war zwei Sekunden davon entfernt, sie zu schlagen.

Kyra schnaubte. „Ich verstehe."

"Aber es tut mir immer noch wirklich Leid", beharrte Sirius.

„Ich weiß", sagte Kyra und atmete tief ein. „Aber Lily ist-"

„Oh, kein aber. Bitte kein aber", bat Sirius. "Aber ist nie gut." (**...1...**)

„Aber Lily-"

„Hast du meine ‚Aber ist nie gut' Rede nicht mitbekommen?", fragte Sirius.

„Wie auch immer-", begann Kyra.

„Das ist nicht fair. Das ist ein Aber anders ausgedrückt", schmollte Sirius.

„Sirius", sagte Kyra ruhig und süßlich. Sirius seufzte. „Lily ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und-"

„Ich dachte, ihr wohnt nur zusammen?", unterbrach Sirius sie.

„Wie trafen uns in Australien", erklärte Kyra. „Ich zog vor zwei Jahren zurück, aber Lily und ich haben uns dann immer geschrieben und ich fragte sie, ob sie bei mir wohnen wolle, als ich hörte, dass sie zurück nach England kommt." Sirius nickte. „Lily ist meine beste Freundin und wenn ihr zwei euch hasst, kann das zwischen uns nicht funktionieren."

„Aber-"

„Ich dachte, wir sagen kein Aber?", grinste Kyra schief. „Sieh mal, ich kann dich nicht treffen, wenn diese Geschichte zwischen dir und Lily liegt. Es wäre mir unangenehm und ich will mich nicht zwischen dich und meine beste Freundin stellen müssen. Es ist nicht fair, mich zwischen euch entscheiden zu müssen."

„Es sieht so aus, als hättest du dich bereits entschieden", murmelte Sirius bitter.

„Ich ziehe mich zurück, bevor es noch schlimmer wird", stellte Kyra klar.

„Das tust du doch nur deshalb, weil Lily mich schlecht gemacht hat", rief Sirius aus.

„Was?", fragte Kyra. „Wovon sprichst du?"

"Über all die scheußlichen Dinge, die Lily über mich erzählt hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie all die Dinge, die sie bei mir hasst, aufgezählt und du glaubst ihr. Ich dachte, du hast deinen _eigenen_ Willen", schrie Sirius stur.

Kyra öffnete ihre Mund weit. „Woher willst du das _wissen_? Wir kennen uns gerade mal eine _Woche_."

„Ich dachte, du ständest darüber, auf Lilys Schlechtmacherei zu hören", brüllte Sirius. „Aber anscheinend lag ich da falsch."

„Ich habe Lily _nicht_ zugehört!", platzte es aus Kyra heraus. „Ich habe dir nur gesagt, warum ich das tue. Du musst mir nicht glauben, aber ich sage die Wahrheit."

„Ich finde es nur schwer zu glauben, was du da sagst", konterte Sirius. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich weiß, wie überzeugend Lily sein kann."

„Ugh! Lily hat nichts gesagt, was dich in ein schlechtes Licht stellen könnte! Alles, worüber wir gesprochen haben, war dein bester Freund!", schrie Kyra. „Ich wollte, dass das hier gut endet. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mir böse bist."

"Nun, dazu ist es jetzt wohl ein bisschen zu spät", schnappte Sirius.

Kyra seufzte. „Fein, dann verhalt dich doch wie ein Baby."

Sirius sah sie irritiert an. Er schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle runter. „Also... dann war es das wohl?", fragte er eisig.

Kyra starrte Sirius kalt an. „Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, wie es funktionieren könnte." Sirius erwiderte nichts, denn alles, was er sagen könnte, würde nichts helfen. Kyra sah Sirius noch einmal an, dann stapfte sie hinaus.

**Ende Kapitel 3**

_(**...1...**) An dieser Stelle habe ich einen Satz ausgelassen, da er wie schon ein andermal nur im Englischen ein Wortspiel ist. _

_---_

_Grad die, die so süß sind, haben jetzt Stress wegen Lily und James... -seufz- _

_Review? -blinzel-_

_-hug-_

_Dia_


	4. Kapitel 4

_-klopf, klopf- Darf ich stören? Hab auch ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht... :P_

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! -Herzchenaugen-_

_Hier kommt:_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 4/14 -**

Sirius rannte schnell zurück in die Wohnung, warf einen Blick auf seine drei besten Freunde und ging mit zwei Tellern voller Essen in sein Zimmer. Er knallte die Türe hinter sich zu.

Im Wohnzimmer wechselten besagte Freunde Blicke. „Ich bin zwar kein Experte darin, Nonverbales zu deuten... aber er sah unglücklich aus", sagte Peter.

James sah Remus und Peter an. „Wird er die ganzen Waffeln essen?"

Remus schlug James auf den Hinterkopf. „Kannst du noch ein bisschen _unsensibler_ sein?"

„Was?", rief James aus und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich habe Hunger."

„Geh und red mit deinem besten Freund", drängte Remus und schob James geradezu zu Sirius' Zimmer.

"Warum? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte James.

Remus und Peter starrten James ungläubig an. „Er ist einen Teller Essen davon entfernt, zu schreien."

„Oh, es geht Sirius gar nicht so schlecht. Das wird schon wieder", sagte James.

"Okay, James, hör mir mal genau zu. Ich _weiß_, dass Lily dich schrecklich behandelt hat, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du gegenüber anderer Leute Gefühle derart rücksichtslos sein kannst. Du solltest seinen Schmerz _fühlen_. Anscheinend lief sein kleines Rendezvous mit Kyra nicht so besonders... du weißt, wie es sich anfühlt, verletzt zu werden und jetzt solltest du gehen und mit Sirius sprechen", wies Remus ihn an.

James sah Remus und Peter an, dann seufzte er. Er ging langsam auf Sirius' Zimmer zu und klopfte an die Türe. Natürlich gab er keine Antwort, also öffnete James die Türe. Als er eintrat, sah er Sirius auf seinem Bett liegend und sich mit Waffeln und Keksen voll stopfend. Und alles, was nicht in seinen Mund passte, bröselte auf ein Bild von Kyra.

„Jesus", wisperte James zu sich selbst und sagte dann lauter: „Hey, Tatze."

Sirius sah auf. „Oh, hey, Krone."

"Wie geht's dir?"

"Einfach wunderbar", sagte Sirius Augen rollend.

„Okay, ich kann einen sarkastischen Unterton heraushören", sagte James. „Es wird... andere Mädchen geben, weißt du?"

„Natürlich wird es das", sagte Sirius traurig, stimmte James aber noch immer zu. „Ich meine, man nehme nur dich als Beispiel. Nachdem Lily dich verlassen hat, warst du mit _hunderten_ von Mädchen zusammen." Sirius sah zu James und warf ihm einen ich-glaube-dir-nicht-,was-du-versuchst-,mir-mitzuteilen Blick zu.

„Ooookay, Volltreffer", sagte James und setzte sich auf Sirius' Bett. „Aber du und Kyra wart doch nicht lange zusammen."

„Was spielt die Dauer der Beziehung für eine Rolle? Sie war das erste Mädchen seit langem, mit dem ich glücklich war", murrte Sirius und warf sich den Rest der Waffeln in dem Und. „Und jetzt hasst sie mich, weil ich sie anschreien _musste_."

James sprang von Bett auf. „Okay, was ist deine Lieblingseissorte?"

„Hä?"

James rollte mit den Augen. „Erinnerst du dich an die Tage, nachdem Lily mich verlassen hatte? Ich wollte mein Zimmer nicht verlassen und lag nur in Jogginghosen herum. Du hast mir dann acht Schachteln meiner Lieblingseiscreme gekauft und jetzt werde ich dasselbe für dich tun."

„Ich habe dir nur acht gekauft, weil es eine Aktion gab. ‚Kauf vier und du bekommst vier gratis dazu'", gestand Sirius.

„Nun, das zeigt ja dann, dass ich mich wirklich um dich sorge, weil ich für alle acht zahlen werde", sagte James.

Sirius lächelte seinen besten Freund schwach an. „Mint-Schokolade."

James lächelte und wollte schon gehen, da drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Hey, Kumpel?"

Sirius blickte auf. „Ja?"

"Zieh bloß nicht deine Jogginghose an... du willst dann sie gar nicht mehr ausziehen."

x-x-x-x

Kyra betrat ihre Wohnung und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl im Esszimmer fallen. Sie legte ihre Arme auf den Tisch und platzierte ihren Kopf auf diese.

„Kyra?", wisperte Lily, als sie aus der Küche kam. „Oh nein. Was ist passiert?"

Kyra hob ihren Kopf und sah zu Lily. „Ich habe mit Sirius Schluss gemacht."

Lily hielt inne. „Seid ihr wirklich zusammen gewesen?"

Kyra zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber das ist jetzt egal, weil wir ganz sicher _nicht_ mehr miteinander ausgehen werden."

„Oh, Ky", beruhigte Lily sie und setzte sich daneben. „War es wegen dem, was ich sagte? Weil ich es wirklich nicht so meinte. Ich meine, okay, Sirius war damals wirklich so, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich verändert hat und-"

„Darum geht es nicht", sagte Kyra. „Aber selbst wenn du es glaubst, ich denke nicht, dass er sich verändert hat. Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass jeder, mit dem er zusammen war, nur als One-Night-Stand endete. Aber nein, der Grund, warum ich Schluss gemacht habe, ist die ganze Geschichte zwischen euch beiden. Du hast damals seinen besten Freund getroffen und... ich weiß nicht. Es ist einfach so verrückt."

„Das sollte es nicht sein", meinte Lily. „Sirius und ich standen uns wirklich nah. Ich weiß nicht, warum er mich so angefaucht hat."

„Lily", seufzte Kyra. „Du hast das Herz seines besten Freundes gebrochen und er blieb zurück, um die Stücke aufzuheben. Hast du wirklich gedacht, er würde nicht ein bisschen wütend werden?"

Lily seufzte. „Ich weiß, ich weiß", murmelte sie. „Aber ich wünschte, er wäre nicht wütend. Ihn gesehen zu haben, lässt mich ihn vermissen."

„Es tut einfach weh", jammerte Kyra.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du ihn magst?", fragte Lily. Kyra lächelte schwach. Lily seufzte, dann hatte sie eine Idee und stand auf. Aber es gab ein Problem in ihrem Plan. „Hey, Ky, weißt du, ob Sirius und James zusammenwohnen?"

"Was?"

"Wohnen Sirius und James zusammen? Sind sie immer noch Freunde?", wollte Lily wissen. „Warte, was rede ich denn da? Natürlich sind sie noch Freunde."

"Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zusammenwohnen", sagte Kyra. „Und was kümmert es dich?"

„Egal", versicherte Lily ihr. „Ich habe mich das nur gefragt."

x-x-x-x

Es dauerte ein paar Tage, aber dann ging Lily zu Sirius' Wohnung und stand vor der Türe. Sie betete, dass James nicht hier wohnte. Nach einigen Minuten fasste sie ihren Mut zusammen, um an die Türe zu klopfen. Niemand reagierte, darum klopfte sie erneut. Aber als sie dieses Mal klopfte, schob sie die Türe versehendlich auf. Langsam trat sie ein.

„Sirius? Hallo! Ist jemand zu Hause?", rief Lily. Sie seufzte, als niemand antwortete und wollte schon gehen, aber dann hörte sie Geräusche aus einem der Schlafzimmer. Sie schritt langsam voran und war sich sicher, dass es Sirius war, der hier Eis futterte.

Sirius sah auf und ließ die Schachtel mit Eis fallen. „Lily?"

„Okay, hi, das sieht vielleicht komisch aus, aber-", begann Lily.

„Hast du jemals von ‚erst klopfen und dann eintreten' gehört?", fragte Sirius.

Lily sah ihn an. "Hast du jemals von Kalorien gehört?"

Sirius blickte auf all die leeren Eisschachteln um ihn herum und grinste Lily verlegen an. „Warum bist du hier? Du wirst ja wohl kaum hier sein, um meine Essgewohnheiten zu kritisieren."

Lily seufzte. "Ich habe mit Kyra gesprochen und so mitbekommen, was passiert ist."

„Also kamst du zum Triumphieren her?", schnappte Sirius.

„_Wie_ bitte?", fragte Lily.

"Du bist schuld daran, dass sie mit mir Schluss gemacht hat. Weil du scheußliche Dinge über mich erzählt hast, die _nicht wahr_ sind und-"

„Das ist _nicht_ der Grund, warum sie mit dir Schluss gemacht hat", rief Lily aus.

„Fein, aber du kannst nicht beschreiten, dass du ein Teil des Grundes bist."

„Ja, aber _du_ bist der andere Teil des Grundes", sagte Lily. „Sie will einfach nicht zwischen uns stehen."

„Und jetzt hast du sie ganz auf deine Seite gezogen. Ich gratuliere", konterte Sirius.

„Das wollte ich aber nicht!", schrie Lily.

„Oh wirklich, schnarrte Sirius. „'Nein, nein, nein, du kannst ihn nicht treffen, er ist ein Gigolo' et cetera zu sagen, sollte uns also nicht auseinander bringen? Was war das? _Smalltalk_?"

"Ich war wütend auf dich und dann sagt man solche Sachen eben. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir wirklich _zugehört_ hat", sagte Lily. „Außerdem hat sie deshalb nicht mir dir Schluss gemacht."

„Ich habe mich verändert", beharrte Sirius.

Lily sah ihn bedeutungsvoll ab. „Wie hieß deine letzte Freundin?"

„Kyra", sagte Sirius sofort. „Wow, das war einfach."

Lily schaute ihn unverändert an.

Siris seufzte. „Fein! Ich habe mich seit unserem dritten Schuljahr mit niemandem mehr getroffen. Aber _darum_ war Kyra etwas Besonderes. Weil ich sie, so seltsam es klingen mag, treffen _wollte_."

„Willst du mir allen Ernstes sagen, dass dich One-Night-Stands und Sex mit dummen Frauen zu haben, gelangweilt hat und dass du keine Angst davor hattest, dich Kyra anzuvertrauen und dich mit ihr niederzulassen?", fragte Lily und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja", sprach Sirius augenblicklich.

Lily war überrascht. „Oh, wow. Du hast sonst nie darüber nachgedacht."

„Ich bin schlauer geworden, seit du mich das letzte Mal gesehen hast", sagte Sirius.

Lily lachte nervös und betrachtete anschließend ihre Hände. „Das ist schon eine Weile her, nicht wahr?"

„Vier Jahre, eine Woche und fünf Tage", sagte Sirius Achsel zuckend. „Aber wer zählt das schon?"

„Du jedenfalls nicht, denke ich", entgegnete Lily. „James?"

Sirius seufzte. „Oh, glaub mir, er kann dir die Sekundenzahl nennen, wie lange es her ist, seit er dich das letzte Mal gesehen hat."

„Eigentlich kam ich wegen Kyra, weil sie sich miserabel fühlt", sagte Lily schließlich und sah auf Sirius in seiner Jogginghose, die leeren Eisschachten und das hübsche Bild von Kyra, wie sie Waffeln und Kekse machte, hinab. „Sieht so aus, als ginge es dir nicht viel besser."

„Hey", schnappte Sirius. „Mir geht es gut. Das hier gehört nur zu meinem Mittwochnachmittagritual."

Lily seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass du sauer auf mich bist und verdammt, du hast jedes Recht dazu. Aber ich kann es nicht leiden, Kyra oder dich so zu sehen. Ich kam hierher, weil ich hoffte, dass wir die Dinge zwischen uns klären könnten."

„Oh, so wie du und James die Dinge zwischen euch geklärt habt?", schnarrte Sirius. „Ich glaube, du hast nie vorgehabt, die Dinge zwischen euch zu klären und hast einfach nur gearbeitet."

„Die Beziehung, die du und Kyra haben oder haben _können_, unterscheidet sich gewaltig von der, die James und ich hatten", sagte Lily ruhig.

„Im Moment ist sie ziemlich ähnlich", sagte Sirius. „Du verschwandest, als die Dinge problematisch wurden und jetzt macht Kyra genau dasselbe."

Lily ballte ihre Fäuste. „Es ist unmöglich, mit dir klarzukommen."

"Danke. Ich tue mein Bestes", grinste Sirius ausdruckslos.

Lily warf ihre Hände frustriert in die Höhe. „Du erschwerst alles! Ich bin hier, um _dir_ zu helfen, damit du noch eine Chance bekommst, mit Kyra zusammen zu sein und du verhältst dich wie ein fünfjähriges Kind. Weißt du was? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es versucht habe."

Lily wollte gehen, als sie Sirius noch etwas sagen hörte: „Warum versuchst du es?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Lily drehte sich um. „Was?"

"Warum bist du so nett? Ich war kurz davor, dich aus dem Fenster zu werfen und jetzt kommst du zurück und versuchst, nett zu sein. Warum?"

„Weil wir, ob du dich daran erinnerst oder nicht, einmal Freunde waren. Und ich will nicht diejenige sein, die dich davon abhält, eine Beziehung zu haben", sagte Lily Schultern zuckend.

Sirius sah sie vorsichtig an. „Das ist eine meiner Lieblingserinnerungen."

„Hä?"

„Du sagst, dass ich mich vielleicht gar nicht daran erinnere, mit dir befreundet gewesen zu sein", setzte Sirius an. „Und ich sage dir, dass ich mich sehr wohl daran erinnere. Wahrscheinlich ist das meine Lieblingserinnerung. Wir alle in Hogwarts; sorglos, wir hatten Spaß, mussten uns nicht um die Realität sorgen. Das Leben wird nicht besser."

„Nun, Sirius", sagte Lily und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett. „Du und ich stimmen gerade in etwas überein."

„Weißt du, Lily", sagte Sirius und wandte sein Gesicht zu ihrem. „Wir alle haben dich vermisst. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, als ich dich sah, aber es kam einfach aus mir raus. Ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist, weil ich wirklich gehofft hatte, dass du zurückkehren würdest."

Lily lächelte. „Hat Sirius Black gerade etwas _Nettes_ gesagt?"

„Ja", bestätigte Sirius, „aber lass das mal nicht die Runde machen. Das würde meinen Ruf zerstören."

„Also wie wäre es, wenn du zu Kyra gehst, um mit ihr zu reden?", schlug Lily vor.

„Was? Keeeiiine Chance. Sie ist beleidigt. Und der Beleidigte kann sich dem Beleidigten nicht nähern. So funktioniert das nicht", sagte Sirius. „Es würde so aussehen, als wäre ich verzweifelt."

„Ich denke, fünf leere Eisschachteln schreien förmlich ‚verzweifelt'", grinste Lily.

Sirius lachte und warf mit einem Kissen nach ihr. „Ja, aber-"

„Ich habe dir noch mehr Eis mitgebracht, Tatze!", rief eine Stimme, die Haustüre schloss sich.

Sirius und Lily erstarrten. „Verdammt, ihr lebt _tatsächlich_ zusammen", murmelte Lily zu sich selbst.

Sirius nuschelte: „Uh oh. _Das_ kann nichts Gutes heißen. Er weiß noch nicht, dass du zurück bist."

Lilys Augen weiteten sich. „Du hast es ihm nicht erzählt?", zischte sie.

„Oh ja, es ist wirklich einfach, deinem besten Freund zu erzählen, dass sich sein Leben vielleicht wieder verändert, weil das Mädchen, das ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, _zurück ist_."

„Schon, aber-"

„Hey, Kumpel, wie-", setzte James an, aber all seine Worte flogen aus dem Fenster. Er ließ die Eiscreme auf den Boden fallen und sein Mund öffnete sich weit. „_Lily?_"

„Ähm... Überraschung?", rief Lily aus.

**Ende Kapitel 4**

_Mwahaha, das war es auch schon wieder. Den Cliffhanger finde ich sogar noch fieser als den nach Kapitel 2..._

_Bekomme ich ein Review? Bütte..._

_-knuff-_

_Dia_


	5. Kapitel 5

_Aloha! -reinhüpf- Ich hab hier was Leckeres für euch. Wünsche euch gutes Lesen bei:_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 5/14 -**

Lily konnte nicht glauben, dass James vor ihr stand. Er war größer, muskulöser, süßer, sein Haar länger geworden und... Lily seufzte in sich hinein. Sie konnte nicht glauben, wie großartig es war, ihn zu sehen. Was sie am meisten erschreckte, war... sie war _glücklich_, ihn zu sehen. Und das war der Moment, in dem sie verstand, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte, James zu lieben.

James wandte sich an Sirius. „Was zur Hölle macht _sie_ hier?"

„Nun, okay... das ist eine lustige Geschichte", stotterte Sirius und dann sah er auf in James' wutverzerrtes Gesicht. „Vielleicht ist es nicht ganz so lustig." Sirius sah wieder in James' Gesicht. „Okay, vielleicht ist es überhaupt nicht lustig." Sirius biss auf seine Lippe. „Okay, es ist weit davon entfernt lustig zu sein. Es ist einfach nur eine lange Geschichte." Sirius atmete tief ein. „Lily ist Kyras Mitbewohnerin." Sirius drehte sich zu Lily um. „Oh, wow, guck dir das mal an... es war doch keine lange Geschichte."

James starrte Sirius an, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Sie ist zurück aus Australien", erklärte Sirius das himmelschreiend Offensichtliche.

James sprach noch immer nicht.

„Und sie ist hier in England."

James hörte nicht damit auf, Sirius mit einem leeren Blick anzustarren.

„Und sie sitzt genau hier."

James rollte mit den Augen.

„Und sie ist nicht taub... sprich mit ihr, wenn du willst", sagte Sirius.

„Was zur Hölle machst du in meiner Wohnung?", brüllte James Lily an und war sehr überrascht darüber. Er hatte sich immer vorgenommen, überglücklich zu erscheinen, wenn er Lily jemals wieder sehen würde.

„Wie ich schon sagte, sie ist nicht taub. Du musst nicht brüllen", stellte Sirius klar.

„Ich bin nur gekommen, um mit Sirius zu red-", begann Lily und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Das ist _meine_ Wohnung. England ist _mein_ Land. London ist _meine_ Stadt", schrie James. „Du gehört weit, _weit_ weg von hier hin. _Australien_ ist weit weg."

"Ich habe nie angenommen, dass ich zurückkomme", rief Lily und stand auf. „Ich hatte nicht vor, eines Tages zurückzukommen, dich zu treffen und dein Leben miserabel zu machen."

„Oh nein, natürlich nicht. Du würdest niemals jemandes Leben miserabel machen", sagte James sarkastisch. "Mich am Bahnhof stehen zu lassen, weil du die Arbeit über die Liebe gestellt hast, war total lustig und nur ein Spiel!"

„Wir waren achtzehn!", rief Lily aus. „Wir kannten die _Bedeutung_ der Liebe nicht!"

„_ICH SCHON!_", brach es aus James heraus. James seufzte, dann presste er seine Zähne zusammen. „Ich will, dass du hier verschwindest."

„Whoa, James, _was_?", jammerte Sirius und konnte die Feindseligkeit in James' Stimme nicht glauben.

„Ich will, dass du aus meiner Wohnung verschwindest", sagte James und schoss Dolche mit seinem Blick auf Lily. Er seufzte wütend. „Und aus meinem Leben."

Lily schluckte, nickte langsam, hob ihren Mantel auf und verschwand ohne einen Blick zurück.

James seufzte und sah dann zu seinem besten Freund. Anschließend blickte er auf die fallen gelassene Tasche mit Eis. „Was dagegen, wenn ich die hier an mich nehme?"

Sirius schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf, war aber zu erschrocken, um etwas zu sagen.

James seufzte erneut, ging zum Bett und sah auf Sirius. „Hast du noch separate _Jogginghosen_ für mich?"

x-x-x-x

Lily seufzte und öffnete ihre Türe. Sie schlurfte hinein, ging in die Küche und schnitt sich ein großes Stück Kuchen ab. Dann setzte sie sich mit dem Schokoladenkuchen auf die Küchenablage.

„Hey, Lily?", rief Kyra und kam in ihrem Nachthemd in die Küche. „Hast du die andere Schachtel Eiscreme ges-" Sie hielt inne, als sie Lily Schokoladenkuchen essen sah... mit ihren Händen. „Ähm... ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Lily?"

Lily schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, weil ihr Mund voller Kuchen war. Kyra kam zu ihr und nahm ihr den Kuchen aus den Händen.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Kyra und setzte sich neben Lily.

Lily seufzte und sah Kyra an. „Ich bin heute zu Sirius gegangen."

Kyra war angespannt. „Oh." Diese Antwort hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Und... wie geht es ihm?"

„Er geht ihm großartig... Das bedeutet, dass er in Jogginghosen auf dem Bett liegt und acht Eiscremeschachteln vertilgt hat", sagte Lily. Kyra konnte nicht anders und musste leicht lächeln; sie war froh, dass sie nicht die Einzige war, die in den letzten Tagen durch eine schwere Zeit gegangen war.

„Hat er dich wieder angeschrieen?", fragte Kyra.

„Oh... da _war_ Geschreie", erklärte Lily und sah Kyra an. „Aber es kam nicht von Sirius."

„Hä?"

„James kam früher nach Hause."

Kyra war sich sicher, beinahe zu atmen zu vergessen. „Oh... das kann nicht gut ausgehen."

„Oh, Kyra", rief Lily aus und legte ihren Kopf auf Kyras Schulter. „Er _hasst_ mich nicht nur. Er verabscheut mich. Er degradiert mich. Er _verachtet_ mich. Er hat dreißig verschiedene Wege geplant, wie er mit den Kopf abreißen kann. Und keiner davon wird kurz und schmerzlos."

„Natürlich will er dich darunter so sehr leiden lassen, wie er gelitten hat", sagte Kyra.

Lily blickte auf und in ihren Augen waren Tränen. „Er wollte nicht nur, dass ich aus seiner Wohnung verschwinde... sondern auch aus seinem Leben."

„Ich denke, das hat er nicht so gemeint", beschwichtigte Kyra sie. „Diese Reaktion ist doch selbstverständlich, nachdem du den Job über ihn gestellt hast und aus seinem Leben verschwunden _bist_... er fühlte sich miserabel."

„Ja... und es war kein Picknick, mich wieder in seinem Leben zu haben", klagte Lily.

„Lily... warum kümmert es dich so sehr?", fragte Kyra. „Du hast ihn verlassen. Du hast es dir _ausgesucht_, aus seinem Leben zu verschwinden."

Lily liefen Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich weiß... aber jetzt will ich wieder hinein."

x-x-x-x

"Hey, Sirius", rief Remus. "Bist du-" Er hielt inne, als er an Sirius' Zimmer vorbeikam und James in Jogginghosen daliegen sah. "Du auch? Wer hat vor kurzem mit dir Schluss gemacht? Ich kann mich nicht mit zwei Jogginghosenträgern befassen. Einer von euch muss in der raus-aus-dem-Bett Phase weiter machen."

Sirius sah auf. „Was glaubst du, wer heute vorbeigeschaut hat?"

"Hä?"

Sirius richtete einen Finger auf James. „Was glaubst du, wer heute vorbeigeschaut hat?"

Remus erstarrte. „Uh oh... Lily?"

Sirius nickte und schon richtete James sich auf dem Bett auf. „Warte mal... _du_ wusstest, dass Lily in der Stadt ist?"

„Ich habe es ihm erzählt", sagte Sirius.

„Ich weiß es erst seit vier Tagen", erklärte Remus.

„Was genauso lange ist, wie ich es weiß", steuerte Sirius bei.

„Moment... ich dachte, du hast heute erfahren, dass Lily Kyras Mitbewohnerin ist", schrie James Sirius an.

„Oh... ähm, nein", sagte Sirius leise.

„Du _wusstest_, dass Lily in London ist... und du hast es mir nicht _erzählt_?" rief James und sprang aus dem Bett.

„Ich dachte, das wäre egal! London ist eine große Stadt! Ich hatte erwartet, dass du sie nie sehen würdest", brüllte Sirius jetzt auch.

„Anscheinend lagst du damit _falsch_", platzte es aus James heraus.

„Ich habe ihr nicht _gesagt_, sie solle herkommen. Zur Hölle, als Kyra und ich Schluss machten, realisierte ich, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass ich sie _sehen_ würde."

„Oh, aber warte... du warst bei ihr, redetest mit ihr, saßest neben ihr, _lachtest_ mit ihr", zählte James auf.

„Wir haben nicht gelacht!"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr irgendwann zusammen gelacht habt!"

Sirius setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, ließ es aber bleiben. Er machte eine Pause. „Ich würde es nicht direkt lachen nennen. Eher so etwas wie kichern. Warte, nein. Nicht einmal kichern. Es war mehr wie ein Schmunzeln. Nicht einmal das, es wa-"

"Sehe ich aus, als wolle ich wissen, wie ihr beiden gelacht habt?", unterbrach James.

„Ähm...", sagte Sirius langsam und sah auf seine Eiscreme. „Mint-Schokoladen-Eis?", bot er an.

James war verärgert seine Hände in die Luft und stapfte hinaus. Sirius seufzte, als er die Haustüre zuschlagen hörte.

„Er ist sauer", nannte Remus das Ersichtliche.

„Ja, ich weiß", seufzte Sirius. „Er hasst Mint-Schokoladen-Eis."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Also hat James Lily heute gesehen?"

Sirius ächzte und nickte. „Und sie durfte laute Triaden über sich ergehen lassen, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte und wie er sie hasste. Und dann sagte er, sie solle aus seinem Leben verschwinden."

„Jesus", murmelte Remus. „Ist es nicht ironisch, dass Lily in der Woche in sein Leben zurückkommt, in der er ein paar Tage zuvor alles, was ihn an sie erinnerte, losgeworden ist?"

„Ja und bei seiner lebenslangen Suche nach dieser Ironie kannst du sehen, wie glücklich er ist", rief Sirius sarkastisch und warf Sirius einen gereizten blick zu.

Remus rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich neben Sirius auf das Bett. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Dagegen, dass er sauer auf mich ist? Oder dagegen, dass er Lily sieht? Oder dagegen, dass er schmollt?", fragte Sirius. „James ist ein Mann vieler Probleme."

"Und ich weiß nicht, bei welchem wir beginnen sollen", seufzte Remus.

x-x-x-x

„Ich bin nahe dran, zur Polizei zu gehen", sagte Sirius später am Abend zu Remus. „Ich kann ihn nirgends finden."

„Vielleicht ist er bei einem Freund?", mutmaßte Remus.

„Welcher Freund? Seine einzigen Freunde leben hier!"

"Was ist mit Peter?"

"Ooooh, Peter. Du bist clever", sagte Sirius.

"Ja, wahrscheinlich ist er dort. Ich flohe zu Peter. Okay? Kein Grund zur Panik", beschwichtigte Remus. Sirius stand auf, als Remus an der Feuerstelle verschwunden war. Sirius stand dort für eine Minute und bemühte sich, sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Remus kam zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ähm... Zeit für Panik."

„Er war nicht dort!", rief Sirius.

„Beruhig dich!", wies Remus ihn an. „Es ist noch nicht allzu spät."

„Es ist vier Uhr morgens!"

„Siehst du? Noch nicht allzu spät...", sagte Remus. „Das ist früh."

"Remus, mein bester Freund ist mit einem gebrochenen Herzen da draußen und total wütend auf mich. Wer _weiß_, was er anstellt und du machst _Witze_?", schrie Sirius.

„Wenn du es so sagst, sieht es so negativ aus", neckte Remus.

Sirius stöhnte und begann, auf und ab zu laufen. „Okay, wir wiss-"

Er brach ab, als sich die Türe öffnete. James stolperte hinein und sah Sirius und Remus Angst einflößend an. Sirius hatte schließlich den Mut, etwas zu sagen: „Bist du betrunken?"

James sah ihn dümmlich an. „Ich bin nicht nüchtern."

„Du bist elf Stunden weg gewesen", sagte Remus. „Wo zur Hölle warst du?"

„In der Nähe", brachte Remus hervor.

„In der Nähe?", rief Sirius aus. „Es gibt also_ doch_ Ort, an dem ich nicht nach dir gesucht habe", sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Im Ernst, wo warst du die ganze Zeit?", fragte Remus.

„Hab ich doch schon gesagt", erwiderte James wütend. „In der Nähe."

Sirius seufzte angesäuert. „Ich war krank vor Sorge, weil du _in der Nähe_ warst?"

"Du hättest dich nicht um mich sorgen müssen, wenn du Lily nicht in meine Wohnung eingeladen hättest!", rief James.

„Sie kam einfach rein! Ich habe sie nicht eingeladen!", sagte Sirius mindestens genauso laut.

„Du hast mir auch nicht gesagt, dass sie in der Stadt ist", klagte James.

„JUNGS!", rief Remus. Er schob Sirius regelrecht in sein Zimmer, weg von James. „Du warst besorgt, als er weg war und jetzt bist du nahe dran, ihn wieder zum Gehen zu bringen."

„Er verschlimmert doch alles", sagte Sirius.

„Er denkt dasselbe von dir", fauchte Remus. „Versetz dich in seine Haut hinein. Das Mädchen, das ihm das Herz gebrochen hat, ist zurück und sein bester Freund wusste davon, hat es ihm aber nicht erzählt. _Natürlich_ ist er wütend."

„Das ist doch _Blödsinn_", sagte Sirius. „Die Sache mit mir und Kyra hat ihn überhaupt nicht interessiert und auf einmal soll er ein Herz haben?"

„Es hat ihn doch nur nicht interessiert, weil du eine Beziehung hattest, er aber keine mit Lily", erklärte Remus. „Aber jetzt ist Lily wieder auf der Bildfläche, darum hat er wieder ein Herz."

Sirius seufzte. Er sah zu Remus und drehte sich dann um, um mit James zu reden. Er betrat das Schlafzimmer, wo James saß. Er hatte die Bilder, die er weggeworfen hatte, auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und betrachtete sie.

"James?", wisperte Sirius und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Angesprochener sah seinen besten Freund mit Tränen gefüllten Augen an. „Wie konnte sie mich nur verlassen?" Und mit diesem Satz brach er in Tränen aus.

**Ende Kapitel 5**

_-seufz- Meiner Meinung nach hat die Originalautorin die Gefühle wunderbar dargestellt, meint ihr nicht? Darum war ich wohl beim Übersetzen dieses Kapitels ganz schön bedrückt..._

_Ist euch das Kapitel ein Review wert?_

_-knuddel-_

_Dia_


	6. Kapitel 6

_Tach auch. -smile- Seid ihr bereit für das nächste Kapitel? Wenn nicht, tja... what a pity. :P_

_Weiter geht's mit: _

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 6/14 -**

Eine Woche war vergangen und Sirius und Remus konnten jedem, der es wissen wollte, sagen, dass James krank war (in Sirius' Worten: „Ja, er ist _wirklich_ krank. Er wurde von der Lilytis befallen."). Sirius hatte sein Problem mit Kyra noch immer nicht in Angriff genommen, weshalb er sich jetzt um seinen besten Freund kümmern konnte.

„Jetzt weiß ich wieder, warum ich mir einzubläuen versucht habe, mich nie zu verlieben", sagte Sirius zu Remus über seinen Kaffee hinweg. Die beiden saßen in einem Café ein paar Häuser von ihrer Wohnung entfernt und genossen das warme Wetter.

„Ja, aber hast du noch nie von dem Satz ‚Weine nicht, weil es vorbei ist, sondern lächle, weil es passierte' gehört?", fragte Remus.

„Wer auch immer das gesagt hat, der hat James noch nie getroffen", seufzte Sirius. „Es ist nur dreimal okay, wenn ein Mann einem Mädchen sagt, dass er es liebt. Wenn er betrunken ist, wenn er stirbt und wenn er etwas ausgefressen hat und es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt... was meistens bedeutet, dass er betrunken ist."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Also, Sirius, wie geht es _dir_?", wollte Remus wissen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln, er wusste genau, wovon Remus sprach. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass Kyra und ich wirklich zusammen waren. Wir kannten uns gerade mal eine Woche. Also gibt es nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen sollte."

Remus sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich glaube, acht leere Eiscremeschachten widerlegen deine Aussage."

Sirius kicherte nur und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. „Ja, aber..." Sirius hielt inne und starrte gerade aus.

"Ähm... Sirius? Hallo?", fragte Remus, aber dann bemerkte er eine ihm bekannte Gestalt, die die Straße überquerte. „Oh hey, James hat endlich das Haus verlassen. Und er trägt _Jeans_. Yay! Er ist aus seiner Trübsal blasenden Phase heraus. Hey, Ja-" aber Sirius hielt ihm den Mund zu.

"Halt die _Klappe_", zischte Sirius.

Remus bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Lily und Kyra gehen die Straße entlang", wisperte Sirius.

Remus drehte sich um. Das waren ohne Zweifel Lily und Kyra. Remus wandte sich wieder um und sah zu James. „Das kann nichts Gutes verheißen."

„Vielleicht sehen sie uns ja nicht", hoffte Sirius. „Oh, wem will ich hier was vormachen? Wer könnte schon mein wunderschönes Gesicht und mein prächtiges Haar übersehen?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Okay, okay. Das hilft uns nicht gerade weiter. Wir müssen uns irgendwie verstecken." Sirius hob seine Kaffeetasse vor sein Gesicht.

Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du versteckst dich hinter einer _Kaffee_tasse?"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee, Sherlock Holmes?", fragte Sirius.

Remus dachte eine Sekunde lang nach, dann hob auch er seine Kaffeetasse vor sein Gesicht. Sirius nickte und wisperte: „Genau wie ich es mir dachte."

„Scheiße", murmelte Sirius leise, als er bemerkte, dass Lily und Kyra herkamen, um Hallo zu sagen.

„Remus?", lächelte Lily. Kyra und Sirius vermieden es, sich anzusehen.

„Hey, Lily", sagte Remus und nahm sie in eine Umarmung.

„Warum versteckt ihr euch hinter euren Tassen?", fragte Kyra.

„Verstecken? Wer versteckt sich denn? Wir verstecken uns nicht", brabbelte Sirius. „Wir haben nur das schöne Design der Tassen bewundert."

Lily starrte ihn an. „Sie sind weiß."

"Nun... _ja_, für ein untrainiertes Auge schon", neckte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen.

„Und, wie geht es dir so?", wollte Kyra von Sirius wissen.

„Oh, großartig, einfach toll, absolut wunderbar", erwiderte dieser sehr schnell.

„Oh ja, mir auch", sagte Kyra. Remus und Lily rollten mit den Augen, da beide wussten, dass sie logen.

Sirius drehte sich um und sah, dass auch James auf sie zuging. „Oh Junge", murmelte er.

„Es ist schon lange her, Lily, nicht wahr?", sagte Remus.

Lily lächelte schwach. „Das kannst du laut sagen."

"Okay, das war ein netter Smalltalk, aber ihr müsst jetzt geh-", setzte Sirius an, hörte aber auf zu sprechen, als er James' Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Sirius duckte sich.

„Sirius? Remus?", fragte James durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er bückte sich und zischte in ihre Ohren: „Was macht _sie_ hier?"

„Hey, Kumpel", sagte Sirius und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich glaube, du kennst Kyra noch nicht. Kyra, James. James, Kyra."

Kyra erstarrte und sah zu James. „Du bist James?"

„Scheint so, als hätte Sirius mich so genannt", entgegnete James, schüttelte Kyras Hand und wagte es nicht, zu Lily zu schauen.

Jeder war leise und es war eine unangenehme Stille. „Na ja... das ist nett", sagte Lily schließlich.

„Oh ja, _wirklich_ nett. Wie eine große glückliche Familie", schnappte James.

"Ich wollte nur irgendetwas sagen. Es war so still", erklärte Lily und war wütend darüber, dass James sie so anfuhr.

„Ich _mag_ es still. Und es wäre noch ein bisschen leiser, wenn du _gehst_", drängte James.

„James, ich habe nicht-", fing Lily an, sie versuchte krampfhaft, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir klar gemacht, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwinden sollst!", rief James aus.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dieser Gehsteig dein _Leben_ war", schrie Lily zurück.

„Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber ganz London ist mein Leben. _Dein_ Leben sollte in Australien sein!", knurrte James.

„Und du korrigierst mich bitte auch, sollte ich falsch liegen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du London _besitzt_", fauchte Lily.

„HEY!", unterbrach Sirius die hitzige Diskussion.

„_Was?_", fuhren sie Sirius an und sahen ihn wütend an.

„Äh... ihr vertreibt die Gäste", sagte Sirius.

„Oh ja, das ist etwas ganz _Wichtiges_ auf meiner Liste", murmelte James.

„Was steht auf deiner Liste an erster Stelle? Mein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden zu machen?", fragte Lily.

James Kiefer klappte auf. „_Du_ hast dir doch einen Spaß aus mir gemacht? Du denkst, ich mache _dein_ Leben zur Hölle auf Erden? Tut mir Leid, aber _wer_ hat mich zurückgewiesen, _wer_ entschied, dass die Arbeit wichtiger war und _wer_ ließ mich alleine am Bahnhof stehen?"

Lily öffnete ihren Mund, aber da war James auch schon davongestampft. „Das darf er nicht machen!", rief Lily.

"Was machen?", fragte Remus.

„Er kann mich nicht anschreien und dann davonstampfen. Er hat mir nicht mal die Chance zum _Antworten_ gegeben", sagte Lily.

„Weil er nicht angeschrieen werden will", meinte Sirius Augen rollend. Lily stöhnte und lief James hinterher. „Oh, großartig, jetzt geht sie zu ihm. Da kann doch nichts Gutes bei rauskommen."

Jeder biss sich auf die Lippen und wartete darauf, Geschrei zu hören, aber das war es nicht, was sie hörten. „Du hast vollkommen Recht", sagte Lily zu James, als sie noch ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt war.

„Wenn sie nicht schreien, kann ich sie nicht _hören_", jammerte Sirius.

„Äh... was?", fragte James verdattert.

„Ich war ein gemeines Miststück. Ich ließ dich stehen, ohne zu erklären, dass ich nach Australien ging, um meiner Karriere zu folgen", sagte Lily. „Wenn ich du wäre, wäre ich auch wütend, _furios_. Und dann komme ich zurück, trete vier Jahre später wieder in dein Leben... und _schreie_ dich an. Du hast jedes Recht dazu, mich anzuschreien."

„Okay", war alles, was James dazu sagen konnte.

Lily starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Das ist alles? Keine Erwiderung? Kein Tobsuchtanfall?"

"Gib mir noch ein paar Minuten", sagte James, ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Ich bin immer noch von deiner Antwort angetan." Lily lachte und James tat es ihr gleich.

Jeder starrte die beiden ungläubig an, als sie _lachten_. Plötzlich sprang Remus entsetzt auf. „Sirius! Du verschüttest Kaffee auf deiner Hose!" Sirius sah an sich hinunter. Er war wohl so geschockt darüber gewesen, dass Lily und James lachten, sodass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er heißen Kaffee auf seine Hose schüttete. Lily und James drehten sich um, um zu sehen, was den Tumult veranlasste und lachten erneut.

„Schon okay", rief James. „Du kannst meine Hose haben."

"Und was willst _du_ dann tragen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich habe meine Jogginghose drunter", sagte James Schultern zuckend.

Sirius sah ihn entgeistert an. „Das kannst du nicht tun! Wenn du deine Hose anziehst, musst du die Jogginghose ausgezogen haben. Du kannst die Jogginghosen-Phase nicht zur selben Zeit haben wie die aus-dem-Haus-geh-Phase."

"Sagt wer?", fragte James.

„Das ist eine Regel!"

„Sagt wer?", wiederholte James.

„Das steht in allen Büchern", rief Sirius.

„Sagt wer?"

„Schlag es nach!"

„Sa-"

„Ich schwöre bei Gott, wenn du jetzt „Sagt wer" sagst, werde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken, dich mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen", drohte Sirius grinsend.

James hielt inne. „Sagt wer?" Sirius stürzte sich auf James, der "Das ist nicht der beste Weg, mich dazu zu bringen, dir meine Hose zu geben!" rief.

„Ich will deine Hose nicht! Dann fällst du nur wieder in deine Jogginghosen-Phase zurück", schrie Sirius.

Lily wandte sich an Kyra. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wovon die beiden reden?"

„Nicht die geringste."

x-x-x-x

Sirius, Remus und James betraten ein paar Stunden später ihre Wohnung. James legte seinen Schlüssel auf den Tisch und schritt davon, aber er spürte zwei Augenpaare, die ihn anstarrten, in seinem Nacken. Er drehte sich langsam um, um Sirius und Remus zu entdecken, die ihn musterten. „Ja?"

„Du warst nett", sagte Sirius.

„Ähm... danke?"

„Warum warst du nett?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Weil ich gehört habe, dass es aus der Mode ist, betrübt und wütend zu sein", explizierte James, er wollte nicht über sich und Lily sprechen.

„Du hast sogar über etwas, das sie sagte, gelacht", sagte Remus.

„Du hast sie nicht komplett fertig gemacht", fuhr Sirius fort.

„Du hast sie _angelächelt_", meinte Remus.

„Du hast ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie-"

„Ich weiß, was ich getan habe", warf James ein.

„Tust du das? Denn ich denke, das weißt du nicht", sagte Sirius.

"Ich war _anwesend_", zischte James.

Sirius hielt inne. „Oh ja... richtig."

"Willst du uns deinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel erklären?", fragte Remus.

James seufzte. „Ich habe sie das erste Mal dazu gebracht, dass sie verschwindet. Ich will kein zweites Mal der Grund dafür sein."

„Wow... das war eine schlaue Antwort. Wann ist dir das eingefallen?", grinste Remus.

„Ich lungerte eine ganze Woche nur herum", sagte James Achsel zuckend.

„Bedeutet dass, wir können auch etwas anderes als Eis in unsere Gefriertruhe tun?", fragte Remus. „Ich werde nämlich langsam krank davon, wenn ich Eiscreme auch nur _sehe_."

x-x-x-x

Sirius trank gerade Kaffee in der Lounge des Gesamtcolleges und sprach mit einem befreundeten Professor. „Ich hasse Sommersitzungen. Ich finde es nicht fair, dass wir den Sommer durch arbeiten müssen. Kein anderer Prof-" Sirius hielt inne uns keuchte. „Kyra?", rief er und war überrascht, sie zu sehen.

"Ich - ich weiß nicht, warum ich hier bin", sagte Kyra.

Sirius unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Nun... du weißt mehr als ich."

„Ja, aber das heißt nicht viel", scherzte Kyra.

„Ich schätze mal, du bist nicht gekommen, um mich zu beleidigen", hänselte Sirius sie.

„Nein... aber das ist ein Bonus", seufzte sie.

Sirius war dem Smalltalk bald müde. „Okay, Kyra, warum bist du hier?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete Kyra. Sirius sah sie durchdringend an. Kyra atmete tief durch. „Was machst du heute noch?"

Sirius etwas überrumpelt. "Entschuldige?"

"Willst du heute Abend zu mir kommen?", fragte Kyra.

Sirius war einen Moment lang still. „Fragst du mich gerade wirklich, ob ich zu dir kommen will, nachdem ich dich angeschrieben habe und du auf meinem Herz herumgetrampelt bist?"

„Ja."

„Oh", sagte Sirius langsam. „Ich hole schnell meinen Mantel."

Kyra lächelte, als Sirius wieder zu dem Professor ging, mit dem er vorher geredet hatte.

„Deine Freundin?", fragte er Professor.

Sirius warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Kyra. „Das hoffe ich doch."

**Ende Kapitel 6  
**  
_Lest ihr das hier gerade? Ja? Okay, dann dürft ihr jetzt was Kleines schreiben. ;)_

_-knuff-  
Dia_


	7. Kapitel 7

_Uiuiui, wir sind schon bei der Hälfte der Fanfiction angekommen. -smile-_

_Ich wünsche euch weiterhin viel Spaß mit:_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 7/14 -**

„Also... bin ich regelrecht auf deinem Herz herumgetrampelt, oder?", fragte Kyra nach ein paar Momenten der Stille auf Sirius' vorige Bemerkung. Sie gingen gerade durch die Innenstadt, aber kurze Zeit hatte keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt.

„Ich würde nicht _herumgetrampelt_ sagen. Vielleicht ist gehen ein besseres Wort. Nee, vielleicht auf Zehenspitzen tänzeln. Nicht mal Zehenspitzen, viellei-", fing Sirius an.

„Sirius", sagte Kyra, „du schweifst ab."

"Jep... dazu neige ich hin und wieder", meinte Sirius.

„Oh, ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass sich Mr. Großmaul, verbindlicher Womanizer, schwer mit Worten tut", entgegnete Kyra.

„Weißt du was? Ich mag es nicht, dass du mich immer als Spieler mit den Herzen anprangerst. Du weißt nicht, was in meiner Vergangenheit passiert ist. Du kennst meinen Rendezvous-Rekord nicht und-"

„Oh bitte. Jeder, der auch nur ein halbes Hirn hat, kann das rausfinden!"

"Nun, ein halbes Hirn beschreibt dich perfekt", murmelte Sirius wütend.

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen, damit wir uns beleidigen können", rief Kyra aus.

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät", schrie Sirius.

„Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, herzukommen", grübelte Kyra.

„Ja, _vielleicht_", rief Sirius. Kyra seufzte schwer und starrte Sirius genauso intensiv an wie er sie. Sirius atmete tief durch. „Wie dem auch sei... ich will nicht, dass du gehst."

Kyra biss sich auf die Lippe und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. „Ich auch nicht."

„Sieh mal, wir sind beide zivilisierte Leute", begann Sirius. Kyra warf ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. „Okay, ich bin zivilisiert." Erneuter Blick von Kyra. „Okay, okay, _du_ bist zivilisiert und ich bin... _un_zivilisiert."

"Ich denke nicht, dass dies das richtige Wort ist", sagte Kyra.

„Möglich", neckte Sirius und seufzte dann. „Jedenfalls denke ich, dass wir uns vertragen sollten."

„Wir _müssen_ uns vertragen", fügte Kyra hinzu.

„Oh, wirklich? Warum das?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Weil es mehr Spaß macht, jemanden zu küssen, der nicht böse auf einen ist", meinte Kyra. „Und sie zu küssen, damit sie mit dem Schreien aufhören, zählt nicht."

„Jep", erwiderte Sirius. „James hasst es, wenn ich das tue."

Kyra rollte mit ihren Augen. „Also... können wir und vertragen und dabei bleiben?"

„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, warst du diejenige, die mit mir Schluss gemacht hat", sagte Sirius. „Um es anders auszudrücken, es liegt an dir, ob wir uns vertragen oder nicht."

„Und wenn _mich_ nicht alles täuscht, warst du derjenige, der mich angeschrieen hat, während ich versucht habe, mit dir Schluss zu machen", erwiderte Kyra, sah auf und bemerkte, dass ein paar Regentropfen zu fallen begannen.

„Nun, _ja_, weil ich dich nicht _verlieren_ wollte", argumentierte Sirius.

„Wir kennen uns seit einer Woche", entgegnete Kyra. „Es war nicht mal eine richtige Beziehung."

Einen Augenblick lang sagte Sirius nichts. „Wenn es das ist, was du fühlst, was ist dann dein Problem?"

„Ich _will_ eine Beziehung. Ich _will_ dich kennen lernen. Ich _will_ mit dir zusammen sein", erklärte Kyra und seufzte. „Ich will dich."

„Obwohl ich ein Spieler mit den Herzen bin, der Mädchen wie Dreck behandelt?", spottete Sirius und ignorierte die großen Tropfen, die auf sie herabregneten.

„Solange du mit _meinem_ Herzen spielst", sagte Kyra und ein Lächeln bildete sich.

„Das lässt sich einrichten." Sirius lächelte und zog dann seinen Mantel aus. Er hob ihn über sie beide, als es endgültig zu regnen begann. Kyra kuschelte sich an ihn, achtete nicht darauf, dass sie durchnässt wurden. Sirius sah auf Kyra herab und küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen. Kyra drehte ihren Körper so, dass sie Sirius direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte und küsste ihn intensiver. Keiner der beiden schien zu bemerken, dass Sirius den Mantel auf den Boden fallen ließ und nichts zwischen ihnen und dem Regen hinterließ.

x-x-x-x-x

Lily lachte, als sie Sirius und Kyra sah, die vollkommen eingeweicht in die Wohnung stapften. „Regnet es?"

Sirius sah sie an, als ob sie eine Idiotin wäre. „Nee, wir haben uns nur gedacht, dass es ein schöner Tag zum Schwimmen wäre... mit unseren Klamotten."

Lily sah zu Kyra und schnaubte. „Du hast schon bemerkt, dass du ein weißes Shirt anhast, oder?"

Kyra blickte an sich herunter und keuchte. „Hab ich total vergessen!" Sie wandte sich an Sirius und gab ihm einen Klaps. "Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

"Und mir den Spaß verderben?", fragte Sirius.

Kyra sah Sirius gespielt böse an. „Okay, jedenfalls werde _ich_ jetzt aus diesen Klamotten rauskommen-"

„Der Spaß ist vorüber", meinte Lily an Sirius gewandt und dieser lachte.

„- und ich bin gleich zurück", fuhr Kyra fort und funkelte zu Lily.

Sirius lachte und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer neben Lily. „Denkst du, Kyra hat etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihr beim Umziehen helfe?"

Lily lachte und warf ein Kissen nach Sirius. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Klamotten zwar ausziehen, aber es nie schaffen würde, frische anzuziehen."

„Was ist falsch daran?", neckte Sirius.

„Also, Sirius...", setzte Lily an. „Was hast du mit Kyra vor?"

"Hä?"

"Na ja, normalerweise langweilen dich Mädchen nach einer Woche und du geht zum nächsten Mädchen über", erklärte Lily. „Daher frage ich, wie lange du bei Kyra bleiben wirst, bis du dich langweilst."

„Erstens gibt es nichts, was mich an Kyra langweilen könnte", sagte Sirius. „Und zweitens... es gibt niemanden mehr in London, den ich daten könnte."

„Weißt du auch, was du da tust?", fragte Lily.

„Nein", gestand Sirius einfach. „Lily, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich tue. Das heißt, dass ich total verwirrt und verängstigt bin."

"Verängstigt?"

"Das ist neu für mich", antwortete Sirius Schultern zuckend. „Es geht nicht nur um den Speichelaustausch. Es geht um den Austausch von..." Sirius brach ab und suchte nach einem geeigneten Wort.

„Herzen", endete Lily. „Und ich glaube, ich verstehe, was du sagen willst. Es ist schwer, eine Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, besonders, wenn es neu ist. Es bedeutet, Verpflichtungen, Risiken und Kompromisse einzugehen." Lily lächelte. „Es bedeutet Arbeit."

Sirius lehnte sich zurück. „Die Dinge waren einfacher, als ich ein Herzensbrecher war."

Lily lachte und rollte mit den Augen. „Also... du magst sie wirklich, oder?"

„Lily", sagte Sirius langsam. „Ich habe gerade den Nachmittag im Regen verbracht. Ich könnte eine Lungenentzündung haben und wirklich krank werden, aber das ist mir egal. Ich bin mit Kyra essen gegangen, ich habe stundenlang mir ihr _geredet_ und wir hatten keinen Sex... warum? Weil es in Ordnung für mich ist, die Dinge langsam anzugehen. Kurz gesagt, ich genieße Kyras Gesellschaft."

Lily sah Sirius vorsichtig an. „Übst du diese Reden, wenn du morgens aufwachst?"

„Nein... ich habe jemanden, der sie für mich schreibt", zog Sirius sie auf, dann erzitterte er. „Also... hättet ihr vielleicht warme Klamotten für mich? Oder muss ich mich zu Tode frieren?"

„Du sagtest doch eben, dass dir eine Lungenentzündung nichts ausmachen würde", flachste Lily. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Kyra dir etwas von oben mitbringen wird."

„Hey, Si, ich habe dir warme Klamotten mitgebracht", sagte Kyra und betrat das Zimmer.

Sirius blickte mit überraschtem Ausdruck zu Lily. „Woher wusstest du das?"

„Oh, weißt du... das macht sie für all ihre anderen Exfreunde", foppte Lily ihn.

Kyra rollte mit den Augen. „Yup, Bob und Stan haben die schrillen pinken Shirts bekommen, also wirst du dich mit dem purpurroten Tanktop zufrieden geben müssen", scherzte Kyra, sich vollends bewusst, dass sie keine Exfreunde namens Bob und Stan gehabt hatte.

„Oooh, mein Favorit!", spöttelte Sirius. Kyra lachte und gab ihm eine große Jogginghose und ein Sweatshirt. Sirius ging raus, um sich umzuziehen.

Kyra setzte sich neben Lily und beobachtete Sirius, als er ging. Lily lächelte ihre Freundin an. „Also magst du ihn wirklich, oder?"

Kyra lachte. "Das hast du mich vorhin schon gefragt."

„Ich weiß...", sagte Lily langsam. „Aber ich kann die Antwort immer noch nicht nachvollziehen. Ich meine, dieser Kerl hat während seiner gesamten Hogwartszeit Streiche gespielt, war stolz darauf, wenn er Nachsitzen bekam, verhexte mich, wann immer er konnte. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass er jemals erwachsen werden würde und ich verstehe nicht, wie sich jemand ernsthaft in ihn verlieben kann."

„Verlieben?", fragte Kyra und schnaubte. „Ich liebe ihn nicht. Nicht mal annähernd. Ich _mag_ ihn einfach."

Lily musterte sie.

Kyra biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Er ist ein großartiger Kerl."

„Ich weiß."

„Er bringt mich zum Lachen."

„Ich weiß."

„Er ist süß und behandelt mich wundervoll."

„Ich weiß", sagte Lily und hielt dann inne. „Aber weißt du was?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Kyra.

„Es klingt so, als wärst du dir nicht sicher, dass das, was du sagst, wahr ist", meinte Lily Achsel zuckend.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihn schon lange kennen", murmelte Kyra. „Ich meine, _du_ kennst ihn seit sieben Jahren. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich nicht einfach auf dich höre."

„Kyra, es ist vier Jahre her, dass ich Sirius kannte", widerlegte Lily. „Der Kerl hat sich verändert."

„Hat er das? Denn wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte er seit Hogwarts keine Freundin mehr."

„Er hat sich verändert", beharrte Lily. „Ich meine, der Kerl hat _getobt_, als du mit ihm Schluss gemacht hast. Bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte er nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Und Kyra, er saß in Jogginghosen herum und aß Eiscreme, nachdem du ihn fallen gelassen hast. Versteh doch, der Kerl hat sich verändert... er hat sich für _dich_ verändert."

„Das Mindeste, was ich ihm geben kann, ist-", fing Kyra an, aber dann kam Sirius rein. Kyra sah ihn an und brach dann in Gelächter ein. „Ein bisschen kurz, oder?"

„Tut mir Leid, aber hast du mir die Klamotten einer _Puppe_ gegeben?", schäkerte Sirius.

Kyra wandte sich an Lily. „Hast du Klamotten, die ihm besser passen würden?"

Lily lachte und nickte. „Ich glaube, _alles_ würde ihm besser passen."

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius kam später in dieser Nacht heim, um James ein Buch lesend vorzufinden. „Hey, Krone."

James blickte auf. „Hey... wo warst du?"

Sirius lächelte treudoof. „Was glaubst du, wer unerwartet bei meiner Arbeit aufgetaucht ist?"

„Satan?", sinnierte James. „Micky Mouse? Bugs Bunny!"

"Okay, du musst besser raten", ächzte Sirius.

„Toni, Tammi und Terri?", rätselte James.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, von wem ich mir _wünschte_, wer aufgetaucht wäre", neckte Sirius und rollte mit den Augen. „Nein... Kyra tauchte auf."

"Kyra?", wiederholte James und legte sein Buch beiseite.

Sirius fing an zu grinsen. „Yup und wir waren auch bei ihr... nachdem wir vom Regen durchnässt worden waren."

James lachte. „Interessant... also habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"

Sirius nickte. „Ja und darüber bin ich sehr froh."

"Das kann ich sehen. Wenn du in Hund wärst, würdest du mit deinem Schwanz wedeln", sagte James. "Oh, warte, du _bist_ ein Hund." Sirius lachte und ging dann auf sein Zimmer zu, wurde aber davon abgehalten, als James sprach: „Hey, sind das meine Klamotten?"

Sirius sah auf die Sachen, die Lily ihm gegeben hatte. „Nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe sie von..." Er brach ab, als ihm einfiel, dass er die Klamotten von Lily bekommen hatte.

„Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht mir gehören? Ich bilde mir ein, dass ich dieselbe Hose habe. Oder eher _hatte_. Ich habe sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen", meinte James.

„Seit etwa vier Jahren?", murmelte Sirius in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Was?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich sagte, ja, sie gehören dir. Sorry, dass ich sie genommen habe", sagte Sirius und unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius tauchte bei der Wohnung auf, klopfte an der Türe und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Lily öffnete der Türe. „Kyra ist nicht hier."

"Du hast also noch immer James Klamotten?", stellte Sirius fest, ignorierte Lilys Bemerkung.

Lily biss sich auf ihre Lippe. „Äh... willst du Kuchen haben?"

Sirius lächelte und betrat die Wohnung. „Ihr liebt Schokoladenkuchen, oder? Und ja, Kuchen klingt toll. Ihr macht ihn so matschig und er ist... oh wow, wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?", fragte Lily unschuldig.

„Du wusstest genau, was du sagen musstest, um das Thema zu wechseln."

„Sirius, es geht um dich. Man muss nur Essen oder Mädchen erwähnen und schon schweifst du ab", feixte Lily.

„Das ist nicht wahr!", rief Lily aus. „Also... Mädchen, hm?"

Lily lachte und führte ihn in die Küche. Sirius seufzte. „Die Klamotten, die du mir gegeben hast... sie gehören James", erklärte Sirius.

Lily seufzte. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wem sie gehörten, aber ich hatte sie. Als du sie angezogen und mitgenommen hattest, fiel es mir ein. Ich wusste genau, wem sie gehörten... aber es war zu spät, um dich vorzuwarnen. Ist James wütend geworden?"

„Er weiß es nicht", gestand Sirius. „Er denkt, ich hätte sie ihm gestohlen."

„Es überrascht mich, dass er sie erkannt hat", sagte Lily. „Ich habe sie seit vier Jahren. Ebenso überrascht es mich, dass sie dir passen."

"Tun sie nicht wirklich... aber sie waren besser als das, was Kyra mir gegeben hat. Und _ich_ bin überrascht, dass sie _dir_ jemals gepasst haben", staunte Sirius. Lily lachte und schnitt ein Stück des Kuchens ab. Sirius grinste teuflisch und drückte ihr Gesicht in den Kuchen. Sie keuchte und kam wieder hoch, ihr Gesicht war mit Schokolade bedeckt.

„Oh, du bist _so was_ von tot, Sirius Black", schwor Lily, griff nach der Schlagsahne und sprühte sie auf ihn.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", rief Sirius, tat Eis auf einen Löffel und schleuderte ihn auf sie.

Lily lachte und packte den Rest des Kuchens mit bloßen Händen und warf ihn nach Sirius, traf ihn mitten auf dem Auge. „Bull-Auge!"

„In meinem Fall... _Sirius_-Auge", witzelte Sirius und warf mehr Eis nach ihr. In diesem Moment hörten Lily und James die Eingangstüre, die sich öffnete. Beide erstarrten, Sirius hielt einen Löffel voller Eis und Lily hielt ein Kuchenstück mit beiden Händen. Kyra trat ein, blieb stehen und starrte beide an.

„Äh... Kuchen?", fragte Lily Kyra.

„Hier sieht es aus, als ob eine Kuchenfabrik geöffnet hätte", meinte Kyra nach einem Moment der Stille. Sirius und Lily sahen Kyra unschuldig an. Sirius ging auf Kyra zu, um auch ihr Gesicht mit Kuchen zu bedecken.

„Bleib", bestand Kyra, wusste genau, was Sirius im Begriff war, zu tun.

„Du kannst mir kein Kommando wie einem Hund geben", sagte James und kam sehr langsam näher. „Ich bin ein _Mensch_."

„Bleib", wiederholte Kyra streng.

Sirius ging zurück und stellte sich neben Lily. „Okay... aber dafür schuldest du mir was."

„Also... was ist hier passiert?", fragte Kyra. Sirius blitzte zu Lily, grinste fies und schleuderte das Eis direkt auf Kyra. Kyra schrie auf.

„_Das_ ist passiert", explizierte Sirius. „Ich schätze, ich habe einen wirklich schlechten Einfluss."

Kyra funkelte Sirius amüsiert an, der wieder auf sie zuging. „Willst du eine Umarmung?"

„Geh weg von mir, Sirius!", kreischte Kyra, ließ ihre Aktentasche fallen und lief auf die andere Seite der Küche.

„Ich will doch nur eine Umarmung!", rief Sirius aus.

„Und ich will doch nur, dass du dich so weit wie möglich von mir fernhältst", jammerte Kyra.

Sirius blieb stehen. „Das ist seltsam... nie zuvor hat ein Mädchen so was zu mir gesagt." Sirius lief los, aber rutschte auf dem Eis aus, schlitterte darauf und dem auf dem Boden liegenden Kuchen und glitt direkt in Kyra, beide fielen auf den Boden.

Kyra musterte Sirius. „Süßer... ich bin zu Hause." Sirius lachte und gab Kyra einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Kyra leckte sich die Lippen. „Schokoladig." Sirius lachte nochmals und stand vom Boden auf. Dann half er Kyra beim Aufstehen und bemerkte, dass Lily sich in ein anderes Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute herkommst", sagte Kyra.

„Ich auch nicht", griente Sirius. „Aber hier bin ich."

„Das freut mich", gestand Kyra lächelnd.

„Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, mich umziehen und duschen", sagte Sirius. „Aber wenn du willst, komme ich später wieder."

Kyra grinste. „Klingt gut."

Sirius hob seine Sachen auf und wollte schon gehen, da drehte er sich noch mal um. „Hey, Kyra... wie wäre es, wenn ich einen Freund mitbringe?"

„Ein Dreier?", scherzte Kyra. „Damit kann ich leben."

Sirius lachte. "Du weißt, von wem ich spreche."

Kyra lächelte, sie wusste nur zu genau, von wem die Rede war. „Ich bringe auch jemanden mit."

**Ende Kapitel 7**


	8. Kapitel 8

_Mwah, wir sind ja richtig gut, schon Kapitel 8. °zwinker° Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch? Weiter geht's im Text mit:  
_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 8 -**

"Nach vier Jahren verlangst du von mir, mit Lily herumzuhängen, als wäre nichts gewesen?", rief James aus, nachdem er aufgehört hatte, darüber zu lachen, wie Sirius mit Kuchen und Eis bedeckt aussah.

„Exakt", sagte Sirius.

"Oh", meinte James. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen."

„Komm schon, Krone. Nur ein paar Bier und ein oder zwei unschuldige Brettspiele." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sprechen hier von _Lily_. Das Mädchen, wegen dem du vier Jahre lang den Kopf hast hängen lassen... und sie ist _hier_. Den Vorteil musst du nutzen."

„Er hat Recht", sagte Remus von der Couch aus und legte seine Zeitung beiseite.

„Okay, niemand hat mit dir gesprochen", grinste James.

„Ich weiß... aber ich fühle mich so ausgeschlossen", sagte Remus und sah dann zu Sirius. „Hat Kyra noch andere Freunde? Perfekt wäre eine, die den Mond anheult."

Die Jungen lachten. "Ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten", meldete sich Peter zu Wort.

Remus blickte zu Peter und dann zurück zu Sirius. „_Bitte_ sag mir, dass Kyra noch eine Freundin hat."

Die Jungen lachten wieder und James biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß nicht... was, wenn ich sie versehendlich anschreie? Kein Vergehen, aber seit sie mich verlassen hat, ist sie mehr ein _Problem_ als jemand, mit dem man herumhängen möchte."

„Na ja, darum werde _ich_ auch da sein", meinte Sirius Augen rollend. „Ich werde genau das tun, was ich immer tue, wenn es ein Problem gibt."

„Sex mit ‚dem Problem' haben?", fragte James.

Sirius hielt inne. „Kann ich das wirklich tun?" James schlug ihm auf den Kopf. Sirius rieb sich diesen. „Das sehe ich als nein an. Nee, ich würde keinen Sex mit Lily haben. Wenn du sie anschreien solltest, werde ich dich mit einem Kissen schlagen. Und wenn das nicht hilft... werde ich einen Hammer hernehmen."

James lachte und griff nach seinem Mantel. Sirius lächelte. „Also gehst du?"

"Neeiin", erwiderte James sarkastisch. "Ich nehme nur meinen Mantel, damit wir den Hund rausbringen können."

Sirius machte eine Pause und dachte darüber nach. „Wir haben keinen Hund."

James blickte Sirius direkt an. „Ich sehe da keinen Unterschied."

x-x-x-x-x

„Game over...", sagte Sirius nach einer Runde Monopoly. „Es ist unentschieden!"

„Unentschieden? Wir haben das ganze Geld!", rief Lily aus.

„Ja, aber wir haben die gehe-aus-dem-Gefängnis-Karte. Und du kannst keinen Preis auf Freiheit festsetzen", erklärte Sirius. Lily lachte und war eine Brezel nach ihm, worauf Sirius ein Popkorn nach ihr warf.

„Hey! Kein Herumwerfen von Essen im Wohnzimmer", schrie Kyra, als sie aus der Küche kam. „Das ist ein weißer Teppich."

„Habe ich dir _nichts_ beigebracht?", schmollte Sirius. „Weiß darf _nie_ um mich herum sein."

Kyra rollte mit den Augen. „Hier, ich habe Käsewürfel von der Arbeit mitgebracht", sagte Kyra und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

„Das ist nett von dir... was stimmt mit ihnen nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Was? Nichts!", rief Kyra und dann seufzte sie. „Okay, fein. Sie waren im Abfall."

"Cool", meinte James und griff sich einen.

„Gib mal welche her", sagte Sirius und nahm sich auch einen.

Kyra und Lily blickten sich an und rollten mit den Augen. Lily wandte sich an Kyra: „Erinnerst du dich daran, als wir in Australien waren und diese Kängurus mit den dreckigen Kräckern gefüttert haben?"

„Sie sind fast gestorben, ich war entsetzt. Ich habe _immer_ _noch_ Probleme mit dem Schlafen", entgegnete Kyra.

„_Natürlich_ hast du das... du schläfst mit Sirius", sagte Lily. Kyra warf ein Stückchen Käse nach Lily.

„Hey! Kein Herumwerfen von Essen im..." Sirius stoppte. „Warte, wie kommt es, dass es okay ist, wenn _du_ mit Essen herumwirfst, aber wenn _ich_ das tue, ist es nicht okay?"

„Weil ich mich lieber mag als dich", neckte Kyra ihn.

„Oh... na ja, wenigstens haben wir das geklärt", scherzte Sirius Achsel zuckend.

James blickte flüchtig zu Lily, die ihn musterte. Schnell wandte sie ihre Augen ab und James lächelte in sich hinein. Sirius rollte mit den Augen, als er sie dabei beobachtet hatte.

„Also, Lily, wie war es in Australien?", fragte Sirius in dem Versuch, eine Unterhaltung in Gange zu bringen.

„Gut", antwortete Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es war toll und meine Co-Arbeiter waren nett, aber ich mag London lieber."

„Weil ist hier bin, stimmt's?", hänselte Sirius.

„Das war der Grund, warum ich _nicht_ zurückkam", schäkerte Lily.

„Immer, wenn ich mit euch zusammen bin, beleidigt ihr mich", schmollte Sirius. „Ich fange an zu glauben, dass ich neue Leute kennen lernen muss."

„Viel Glück dabei, Leute zu finden, die sich mit dir anfreunden wollen", sagte Lily. Sirius schürzte die Lippen, als die anderen Drei lachten.

„Gut, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, den Kuchen rauszuholen", warf Kyra ein.

„Uh, Ky...", sagte Lily langsam. „Meinst du den Kuchen, den Sirius und ich diesen Nachmittag an uns kleben hatten?"

„Willst du damit sagen, du hast den Kuchen noch nicht einmal _gegessen_?", fragte Kyra.

„Oh nein, das habe ich. Ich habe ihn von mir geleckt, als ich nach Hause gegangen bin", scherzte Sirius.

„Gut, wer will mir dabei helfen, einen _anderen_ Kuchen zu backen?", erkundigte sich Kyra.

„Ooooh, ich, ich, ich. Nimm mich!", spöttelte Sirius.

Kyra sah zu den anderen. „Will mir _sonst_ noch jemand helfen, einen Kuchen zu backen?", zog Sirius ihn auf.

Sirius stand auf. „Du weißt, dass du so was von unlustig bist...", sagte er, während sie aus dem Raum gingen.

James wandte sich an Lily, die ihn anblickte. „Also... denkst du, dass sie es schaffen, den Kuchen zu backen?"

„Keine Chance", sagte James.

„Nun, James, wie ist es dir ergangen?", wollte Lily wissen.

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Gut... und dir?"

„Ziemlich gut", entgegnete Lily.

Ein paar Sekunden war es still, bevor James wieder sprach: „Also... warum hast du es getan?", fragte James.

„Uh... was getan?", stellte Lily die Gegenfrage.

„Meinen Heiratsantrag vor vier Jahren ablehnen."

„James", meinte Lily süßlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir jetzt darüber reden sollten."

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?", hakte James nach.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das einen Unterschied machen würde", sagte Lily langsam.

„Du bist einfach gegangen, Lily. Ohne Erklärung", erwiderte James. „Ich will wissen, warum."

Lily seufzte. "Weil wir jung waren. Und ich hatte Angst. Und das Einzige, was ich tun konnte, um das Gefühl des Angsthabens loszuwerden, war wegzulaufen. Also lief ich weg... weit weg."

„Aber du hast mir keine Möglichkeit zum Erklären gegeben. Du sagtest du, dass du nach Australien auswandertest und dann gingst du weg. Wie sollte ich dich trösten und alles wieder gut machen, wenn du mir nicht einmal die _Chance_ dazu gegeben hast?"

„James, nichts, was du hättest tun können, hätte mich dazu gebracht, mich besser zu fühlen. Wir waren Teenager ohne Geld, ohne Job, ohne alles", erklärte Lily.

„Wir hatten uns", machte James sie aufmerksam.

„Was nicht viel war, wenn wir in einem Container lebten und für Geld singen müssten", antwortete Lily. „Und ich habe dich gehört... wir würden kein Geld haben."

„Wir wären glücklich gewesen", entgegnete James stur. „Es ist mir egal, was du sagst. Leben in einem Container, kein Job, keine Kleidung, es hätte nichts ausgemacht. Aber wir wären _glücklich_ gewesen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Lily. „Woher willst du wissen, dass wir uns nicht auf die Nerven gegangen wären und alles miserabel ausgegangen wäre?"

„Weil wir uns kannten... und es ist unmöglich, dass es miserabel ausgegangen wäre", meinte James. „Aber ich denke, ich hatte Unrecht, nicht wahr?"

„Unrecht worin?"

„Dich zu kennen", entgegnete James. „Aber ich habe ganz sicher nicht gedacht, dass du mich abweisen würdest."

Lily und James schwiegen einige Sekunden lang, bevor Lily tief durchatmete und sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, warum du hier bist."

"Was?"

„Offensichtlich war ich ein schrecklicher Mensch und du wirst mir nie vergeben und es vergessen. Und jetzt sitzt du hier, spielst bei mir Brettspiele, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre...", äußerte Lily.

„Weil", setzte James an, „ich der Grund war, warum du die Stadt verlassen hast. Ich will nicht, dass das noch mal passiert."

„James", meinte Lily ruhig. „Du warst nicht der Grund, warum ich ging."

"Oh, wirklich?", fragte James. "Ich habe dich nie zuvor davon sprechen hören, dass du nach Australien gehen willst. Ich erinnere mich auch kaum daran, dass du sagtest, du hättest Angst gehabt und ranntest weg... weit weg."

„Das hast du nicht gehört, weil ich es dir nicht _gesagt_ habe. Außerdem hatte ich in der Nacht zuvor gerade etwas von dem Job erfahren", erklärte Lily. „Ich hatte Angst, es dir zu sagen. Ich hatte Angst vor deiner Reaktion."

"Also gingst du, bevor du meine Reaktion sehen konntest", fuhr James fort.

Lily blickte nach unten. „Exakt."

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann sagte James: "Lily?"

„Hmm?"

„Wenn ich verspreche, es wieder gut zu machen... bleibst du dann?", fragte James.

Lily lächelte nur süßlich, da James so verletzlich wirkte.

x-x-x-x-x

Sirius und James gingen ohne etwas zu sagen zurück in ihre Wohnung, bis Sirius beschloss, sich zu unterhalten. „Also... was haben du und Lily besprochen, als Kyra und ich Kuchen gebacken haben?"

„Wir haben uns unterhalten", sagte James Achsel zuckend. „Etwas, das du und Kyra definitiv _nicht_ getan haben."

Sirius lachte. „Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?"

James hielt inne und sah zu Sirius. „Warum sie meinen Antrag abgelehnt hat."

„Oh, natürlich, weil es ein riskantes Thema gewesen wäre, über das Wetter zu sprechen", meinte Sirius sarkastisch und musterte James. „Du hast dich wirklich wohl gefühlt, darüber zu _sprechen_?"

„Nein... aber ich habe eine Antwort gebraucht."

„Und hast du deine Antwort bekommen?", fragte Sirius.

„Ja", nuschelte James und kickte einen Stein auf dem Boden.

„Aber es war nicht die Antwort, die du hören wolltest", mutmaßte Sirius.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob mich irgendeine Antwort beruhigt hätte", murrte James.

„Und warum hast du dann gefragt?", fragte Sirius.

„Weil ich es nicht aus meinem Kopf bekommen habe", murmelte James. „Ich brauchte einen Schlussstrich."

„Also bist du darüber hinweg?"

James hielt inne. „Ich schätze, das muss ich wohl."

Sirius seufzte. "Willst du mit mir darüber sprechen?"

„Nein", brummte James.

„Wir könnten Kaffee trinken gehen", meinte Sirius Achsel zuckend. 

"Nee."

„Wie wäre es mit essen?", fragte Sirius.

„Nein danke", murmelte James.

Sirius sagte einen Moment lang nichts. „Wir könnten uns besaufen und Lily ganz und gar vergessen."

„Lass uns gehen", bestimmte James.

Sirius lachte. „Ich habe dich nur verarscht."

„Ich weiß... aber ich dich nicht."

x-x-x-x-x

„James?", fragte Lily, überrascht, ihn auf ihrem Heimweg zu sehen.

James hielt einen Picknickkorb hoch. „Ich hatte noch ein Sandwich übrig und dachte, du würdest vielleicht mit mir picknicken gehen."

„Glück für dich, ich habe gerade Zeit", lächelte Lily. Sie schloss die Türe hinter sich und sie gingen in den nahsten Park. „Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist."

„Ich weiß, dass es fünf Tage her ist", sagte James.

„Ja, ich dachte, dass dich das, was ich sagte, beschäftigt hat", meinte Lily.

"Das hat es."

„Oh", äußerte Lily und blickte nach unten.

„Aber es hatte etwas Gutes an sich", gestand James. „Es hat mich nur fünf Tage gekostet, es zu verstehen. Wir haben vielleicht eine Geschichte hinter uns, aber es ist Vergangenheit, richtig? Und ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben mit einem Groll auf dich verbringen und ich bin mir sicher, dass du das auch nicht willst."

„Nein", lächelte Lily. „Ich fände es wirklich toll, wenn du keinen Groll mehr gegen mich hegen würdest. Es würde dieses Picknick sehr verbittert und stressig werden lassen."

James lachte. „Nun, dann wirst du von dem Sandwich, das ich für dich habe, enttäuscht sein. Roastbeef mit einer Seite Bitterkeit."

„Dann werde ich wohl stattdessen das Soda trinken müssen", meinte Lily.

„Aber es ist ein Weintraubensoda mit einem Schuss Stress", scherzte James.

„Na ja, dann muss ich eben hungern", sagte Lily.

„Das ist wahrscheinlich besser", erwiderte James. „Ich weiß nicht, ob diese Sandwichs essbar sind. Ich habe sie selbst gemacht."

Lily lachte und setzte sich neben James auf eine Decke im Gras. „Also, James, was tust du, um Spaß zu haben?"

„Du meinst außer Frauen zu treffen und sich über Sirius lustig zu machen?", neckte James.

Lily lachte. „Ja, _außer_ dem."

„Nun, ich gehe gerne ins Fitnesscenter, um zu trainieren. Ich laufe jeden Tag um fünf Uhr in der Früh vier Meilen. Ich mag es auch, freiwillig zu Hause zu bleiben", sagte James.

Lily sah ihn besorgt an. „Im Grunde bedeutet das, dass du herumsitzt und nichts tust, während du mit dem anderen redest."

„Exakt."

Lily lachte. „Okay und jetzt sag mir, was du _wirklich_ tust, um Spaß zu haben."

„Ich liebe meinen Job und meine Freunde", meinte James Schultern zuckend. „Die Jungs und ich gehen normalerweise in Bars, hängen herum und reden."

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du, Sirius und Remus noch immer eng befreundet seid", gestand Lily.

"Und Peter", fügte James hinzu. „Wir sind auch mit ihm noch befreundet."

„Wow... Ich rede kaum mehr mit meiner Clique aus Hogwarts", gab Lily zu.

James sah nach unten. „Stimmt leider", murmelte er.

"Ich meine, Maddie hat vor kurzem geheiratet und ich denke, Georgia ist auf einer geheimen Mission in den Staaten", vermutete Lily. „Aber ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was Harriet und Hayden machen."

„Ich habe seit dem letzten Tag auf Hogwarts nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen", sagte James.

„Wirklich? Warum nicht?"

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich habe viele Monate damit verbracht, mich von jedem zu distanzieren. Remus, Sirius und Peter hätten sich beinahe neue Freunde gesucht, weil sie es satt hatten."

„Du weißt, dass wir darüber, was beim Zug passierte, geredet haben", begann Lily. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich je dafür entschuldigt habe." James blickte sie an, sagte aber nichts. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid."

„Ich weiß", sagte James schließlich.

„Da ist noch etwas, das ich dir noch nicht gesagt habe", zögerte Lily und wagte es nicht, James in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja?"

Lily atmete tief durch. „Ich bereue es."

„Was bereust du?"

„Alles. Ich bereue es, die Arbeit vor dich gestellt zu haben; ich bereue es, dich abgewiesen zu haben; ich bereue es, dich alleine stehen gelassen zu haben; ich bereue es, dir keine Erklärung gegeben zu haben; ich bereue es, mich nicht umgedreht zu haben, als ich ging. Ich bereue alles, was an diesem Tag geschah", beichtete Lily. „Aber was ich am meisten bereue... ist, dass ich dir in den letzten vier Jahren nie geschrieben oder dich angerufen zu haben."

"Es ist okay", sagte James. „Ich hätte den Brief wahrscheinlich zerrissen und das Telefon aufgelegt."

Lily lächelte schwach. „Nun, ich will nicht geschmacklos klingen, aber danke, dass du mich nicht zerreißt oder mir auflegst."

James hielt inne. „Das klang geschmacklos."

"In meinem Kopf klang es besser", lachte Lily.

„Und, Lily?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bereue auch alles", meinte James und wandte seinen Blick an. „Ich glaube, wir hätten wirklich ein schönes Leben zusammen haben können."

„Ja...", sagte Lily langsam, dann flüsterte sie zu sich selbst: „Ich stimme zu."

**Ende Kapitel 8**

_Na, was sagt ihr? Mit den zwei geht es ja wieder bergauf ;)_

_War euch das Pitel ein Review wert? °Hundeäuglein°_

_°knuff°_

_Dia_


	9. Kapitel 9

_Oh Gott, ich treuelose Tomate °schämend in die Ecke streif° Ich habe diese Übersetzung doch glatt vergessen... o.O Tut mir unendlich Leid! Ich verspreche hiermit, dass das nächste Kapitel in spätestens zwei Wochen kommt!  
_

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 9 -**

"Okay, sieh dir diesen Kerl da an", machte James sich aufmerksam. „Er liest die Zeitung auf der Bank, aber wenn wir uns wegdrehen, gafft er das Mädchen, das sich im Bikini sonnenbadet, an."

Lily lachte und zeigte auf einen anderen Mann. „Du meinst, wie dieser Mann da es tut?"

James sah hinüber und lachte. „Exakt."

Lily blickte auf ihre Uhr und keuchte. „Wir sind schon seit fünf Stunden in diesem Park."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte James. „Mir kommt es so vor, als wäre es erst eine Stunde oder so." Lily zeigte ihm ihre Uhr und James nickte.

„Ich denke, ich sollte langsam heimgehen", meinte Lily Schultern zuckend.

„Glaube auch", murmelte James und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sie standen auf, sammelten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen zurück zu ihrem Haus.

„Dein bester Freund hat mich wirklich überrascht", bemerkte Lily.

„Wie kommt's?"

„Diese ganze Sache mit Kyra", erklärte Lily. „Ich meine, ich habe ihn seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, aber er schien mir in Hogwarts nicht so, als würde er sich je verändern. Immerhin hat er schon mit halb London geschlafen."

"Korrigiere: mit _ganz_ London", neckte James. „Und glaube mir, die Person, die am meisten überrascht war, war ich."

„Ich denke, dass die Person, die er am meisten erstaunt hat, er selbst war", mutmaßte Lily.

„Ja, vielleicht", stimmte James zu.

„Nun... wie lief dein weiteres Rendezvous-Leben?", wollte Lily wissen, war sich aber nicht sicher, warum sie das fragte; sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was sie vielleicht hören würde.

„Oh, weißt du, ein bisschen hier, ein bisschen da. Gibt nicht viel zu erzählen", meinte James Achsel zuckend. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Dasselbe", sagte Lily und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Ernstes."

Sie hatten jetzt Lilys Haustüre erreicht. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte James an. „Es hat mir heute Spaß gemacht."

James nickte. „Mir auch."

Lily wollte hineingehen, wandte sich aber noch einmal um. „Willst du reinkommen?"

James überlegte. „Gibt es Kuchen?"

Lily lachte und die zwei gingen ins Haus. „Es gibt _immer_ Kuchen." Sie ging zum Kühlschrank, sah sich um, schloss ihn und blickte James unschuldig an. „Es gibt keinen Kuchen."

„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, es gäbe immer Kuchen", schmollte James.

„Nun... jetzt gibt es aber keinen Kuchen", meinte Lily.

James hielt inne. „Aber ich will Kuchen", scherzte er.

"Okay, wie wär's, wenn wir in neues Wort außer ‚Kuchen' verwenden?", schmunzelte Lily.

James dachte eine Sekunde darüber nach. „Ich will... Apfelkuchen?"

"Ich habe Apfelkuchen."

"Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", rief James aus.

„Weil du zu sehr damit beschäftigt warst, den Kuchen zu bedauern", explizierte Lily.

„Aber da ist kein Kuchen?"

„Ich dachte, wir verwenden ein anderes Wort", sagte Lily.

„Richtig, richtig. Apfelkuchen", meinte James.

Lily lachte und servierte ihm ein Stück Apfelkuchen. In diesem Moment kamen Kyra und Sirius die Treppen hinauf. „Oh... hey, Leute."

James blickte auf den Teller in ihren Händen. „Kuchendiebe!"

Kyra und Sirius wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick, als Lily und James in Gelächter ausbrachen. „Hätte ich fragen sollen?", fragte Kyra.

"Nee", erwiderte Sirius.

"Seid ihr zwei den ganzen Tag hier gewesen?", wollte Kyra wissen.

"Kommt ganz darauf an, ob fünf Stunden als ganzer Tag zählen", bemerkte Lily.

"Fünf Stunden!", rief Sirius aus. „Jesus, ich kann kaum fünf _Minuten_ mit Kyra verbringen."

"Ich werde dir _niiee_ wieder Waffeln machen", schmollte Kyra.

Sirius wandte sich an James und Lily. „Ich glaube, ich habe sie gekränkt."

Lily und James rollten mit ihren Augen, sagten aber nichts. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren Apfelkuchen zu essen.

„Nun, wir gehen jetzt zu mir nach Hause", sagte Sirius.

„Warum?", fragte James.

„Kyra will meine Hogwartsfotos sehen", erklärte Sirius.

„Warum sollte sie die viel arrogantere, weniger süße und kleinere Version von dir sehen wollen?", neckte James ihn.

„Hey, du hast mich vollkommen falsch verstanden!", jammerte Sirius. „Damals war ich süßer."

„Im Grunde bist du, wenn man dem glaubt, was ich über dich rausgefunden habe, dumm, arrogant und ein Herzensbrecher", sagte Kyra. „Ich bin so froh, dich gefunden zu haben!"

„Okay, ich glaube, wir gehen, bevor du all die schrecklichen Dinge über mich auspackst", meinte Sirius.

„Da gibt es _noch mehr_?", jaulte Kyra auf. Sirius und Kyra verließen die beiden.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Kyra wirklich mit Sirius ausgehen würde", gestand Lily und beobachtete sie, als sie gingen.

„Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sirius... überhaupt mit jemandem ausgehen würde", wunderte sich James.

x-x-x-x-x

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du uns im Poker geschlagen hast", sagte Remus ein paar Stunden später zu Lily.

Lily lachte. „Das war nicht so schwer, wenn ihr Jungs darin Versager seid."

„Hey!", rief Sirius aus.

Kyra steckte ihm eine Brezel in den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er schluckte die Brezel runter. „Das ist jetzt nicht fair", murrte Sirius. "Mir immer etwas zu essen zu geben, damit ich die Klappe halte, bevor ich etwas sagen kann."

„Was denkst du, warum wir das _tun_?", fragte James und steckte Sirius noch eine Brezel in den Mund.

„Ich kenne noch einen anderen Weg, dich zum Schweigen zu bringen", grinste Kyra und küsste Sirius auf die Lippen.

„keine Chance, dass ich das auch tue", verteidigte sich James. Jeder lachte.

„Full house", meinte Lily und legte ihre Karten ab.

"Verdammt", murmelte Peter und legte auch seine Karten ab.

„Okay, ich bin fertig mit Poker", jammerte James. „Ich verliere."

„Du verlierst nicht", dementierte Lily. „... du verlierst nur eine Menge Geld."

James schüttete das Wasser aus seiner Flasche über Lily. „Ich trage ein weißes Shirt!"

"Ich weiß", meinte James teuflisch grinsend. „Was denkst du, warum ich das getan habe?"

„Oh, das ist es also", sagte Lily und schüttete James ihr Saftglas drüber.

„Das wird niemals aus meinen Sachen rausgehen!", rief James lachend aus.

„Ich weiß", äffte Lily ihn nach. „Was denkst du, warum ich das getan habe?"

„Hey!", motzte Sirius James an. "Das ist _mein_ Shirt!"

"Uups...", kicherte James. "Kann ich es mir leihen?"

Sirius funkelte zu James und warf eine der Brezeln nach ihm. „Hey! Du bekommst dein Shirt schmutzig zurück!"

"Lily hat es sowieso schon ruiniert!", verteidigte sich Sirius. Lily lachte und warf ihm ein unschuldiges Grinsen zu.

Remus beobachtete seine Freunde und lächelte in sich hinein. Er schüttelte sein Bier und öffnete es, während er es von sich weg hielt, sprühte somit alle voll. „Hey!", schrieen sie alle.

„Ich dachte, Remus war der Nette von euch", schmollte Kyra.

„Das dachte ich auch", neckte Sirius und warf einen Chip nach Remus.

Peter sah jeden an. „Ihr wisst, dass wir das seit langem nicht mehr getan haben."

"Jep", lächelte Sirius und legte einen Arm um Kyra. „Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass wir das letzte Mal Strip Poker gespielt haben-"

„Erinnere mich _nicht_ daran", stöhnte Lily und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ja! _Damals_ warst du nicht so gut", bemerkte Remus.

„Um ehrlich zu sein... wir haben noch immer die Bilder von diesem Tag", meinte James teuflisch.

„Wenn du die Bilder holst, _stirbst_ du, James Potter", drohte Lily.

„Ähm... ich habe ein schönes Leben gehabt", seufzte James und stand auf.

Lily sprang auf und griff ihn von hinten an. „Hey!", rief James aus und fiel auf die Couch.

Die anderen Vier sahen ihnen dabei zu, wie sie aufeinander fielen und anschließend auf den Boden. „Ich kann absolut erkennen, dass sie vor vier Jahren zusammen waren."

„Füg' bei Lily nur längere Haare und bei James unordentlichere Haare dazu und du hast ein Bild davon, wie sie mit achtzehn aussahen", sagte Sirius.

„Ich komme mir vor, als hätte sich nichts geändert und wir wären wieder in Hogwarts und müssten Lily und James beten, sich ein Zimmer zu nehmen", merkte Remus an, als er James dabei beobachtete, Lilys Haare in Unordnung zu bringen, weil sie ihn kitzelte.

Sirius schluckte den Kloß in seiner Kehle runter. „Und doch _hat_ sich alles geändert."

x-x-x-x-x

Eine Woche später saßen die vier Jungs zusammen in der Küche, sprachen und aßen.

„Warst du letzte Nacht wieder bei ihr?", fragte Remus.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte seine Pizza. „Jep."

„Und dir geht es gut dabei?", erstaunte sich Peter.

"Hä?"

„Ich kann eben nicht verstehen, dass du mit ihr herumhängst und sie nicht dafür umbringen willst, was sie dir angetan hat", meinte Peter Achsel zuckend.

„Ich muss Peter zustimmen", gab Remus von sich und lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank. „Du hast vier Jahre damit verbracht, mit Lily zu schmollen, dir Möglichkeiten auszudenken, sie umzubringen und ihre Bilder zu zerreißen. Und nach alledem kannst du einfach mit ihr herumhängen, ohne einen Groll gegen sie zu hegen?"

„Jungs, ich habe es überwunden", seufzte James. „Ich habe sie gehasst, als sie mich verließ. Aber was ich mehr gehasst hatte, war, dass sie überhaupt gegangen war, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde. Jetzt ist sie zurück und ihr wollt, dass ich sie ignoriere? Ihr wollt, dass ich so tue, als wäre sie nicht da?"

Peter und Remus tauschten Blicke aus. „Ja."

James war von dieser Antwort überrascht. „Das wird wohl nicht passieren."

„Ich weiß eben, dass etwas geschehen wird und dann wirst du wieder in deinen Jogginghosen Eis essen", mutmaßte Remus.

„Das kann passieren", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Ich habe nicht genug Geld, um dich auf Dauer mit Eis zu versorgen."

James warf eine Kruste nach Sirius.

„Hey!", rief Sirius aus. „Die Kruste ist das Beste an der Pizza." Und Sirius aß die Kruste, welche am Boden gelegen hatte.

„Wie hält Kyra das nur mit dir aus?", hänselte Peter ihn.

„Wenn du so toll wie ich wärst, würden die Leute alles dafür tun, um bei mir zu sein", scherzte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ihr zwei solltet heiraten", schlug James vor.

„_Was?_", kreischte Sirius und spuckte sein Wasser aus.

„Auf diese Weise wärst du aus unserer Wohnung draußen", stichelte James Schultern zuckend. „Wir wären Sirius-frei."

„Nee, er würde dann immer noch zurückkommen", sagte Peter. „Er muss schließlich irgendwo essen."

Remus rollte mit den Augen und wandte sich an James. „Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du mit Lily abhängen kannst, als wäre alles in Ordnung", kam Remus auf das eigentliche Thema zurück.

James stöhnte. „Ich dachte, wir hätten das Thema abgehakt."

"Ja! Ich mag es viel lieber, wenn wir über _mich_ sprechen", schäkerte Sirius.

"Es ist viel einfacher, als ihr denkt", seufzte James resigniert. „Ich denke mir bloß, wie schlimm es wäre, wenn Lily nicht hier wäre und es macht mich glücklich, dass ich die Chance habe, bei ihr zu sein."

„Aber du willst nicht nur bei ihr sein", bemerkte Peter.

„Jep, du willst ihr fester Freund sein. Du willst eine Beziehung haben. Du willst sie heiraten", sagte Remus.

„Du willst kleine Lily-Babys haben", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Könntest du noch etwas grober sein?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Ja", meinte Sirius, „du willst vie-"

„Ooookay", unterbrach James. Er wandte sich an Remus und Peter: "Vielleicht will ich das alles ja. Na und? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte sie einen Freund oder so."

"Ja, aber erinnerst du dich an das letzte Mal, als ihr eine Beziehung gehabt habt?", fragte Remus. „Es endete nicht besonders gut, oder?"

„Okay, warum wollt ihr mir das ruinieren?", verlangte James zu wissen. „Das erste Mal seit vier Jahren geht es mir wieder _gut_. Warum macht ihr es so kompliziert?"

„Weil du und ich, wir beide wissen, dass es böse enden wird", erwiderte Remus ruhig.

„Wirklich? Besitzt du übernatürliche Fähigkeiten? Oder woher weißt du das?", fragte James.

„Natürlich weiß ich es nicht ganz sicher, aber-"

„Exakt, du weißt es nicht ganz sicher", sagte James. Er stand auf, verließ stampfend die Küche und schlug die Türe seines Zimmers zu.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, bevor Sirius schließlich sprach: „Ich glaube, er ist wütend."

Remus und Peter sahen ihn nur an.

„Ja, ja. Das hilft auch nicht weiter", murmelte Sirius. Er stand auf und blickte in den Kühlschrank. „Verdammt, wir haben nur noch Mintschokolade hier." Er seufzte, weil er wusste, dass James Mintschokoladeneis hasste. „Will sonst jemand Eis?"

Remus und Peter sahen ihn erneut an.

„Hilft das immer noch nicht?", fragte Sirius.

„Korrekt", antwortete Remus.

x-x-x-x-x

„Du bist heute so still", fiel es Lily auf.

James blickte auf. "Hä? Was?"

Lily lächelte. "Was ist los?"

"Meine Freunde belästigen mich", entgegnete James.

„Willst du ein kleines Geheimnis hören?", fragte Lily. James nickte. „Deine Freunde haben mich _immer_ belästigt."

James sah sie besorgt an. „Du lügst doch."

Lily lachte. „Okay, ich lüge." James lachte. "Aber ich habe dich zum Lachen gebracht und das zählt."

„Ugh!", rief James aus. „Sie denken einfach, dass sie alles wissen."

"Womit belästigen sie dich denn?", wollte Lily wissen.

James blieb stehen. „Ähm... im Moment mit dir."

„Mit mir?", wiederholte Lily. James nickte erneut. "Warum überkommt mich nur das Gefühl, dass es keine nette Konversation gewesen ist?"

„Weil du schlau bist", nuschelte James.

„Was haben sie denn gesagt?"

James blickte zu Lily und ging dann wieder weiter. „Vergiss es. Vergiss einfach, dass ich etwas gesagt habe."

Lily griff nach seinem Arm. „Du kannst mir nicht einfach sagen, dass dich deine Freunde wegen mir belästigen, aber mir dann nicht verraten, warum."

James entriss ihr seinen Arm. „Sieh mal, das ist jetzt egal, okay?", knurrte er.

Lily schaute verletzt drein. „Ja, okay", murmelte sie. Sie sah ihr Haus an, vor dem sie nun standen.

„Ich schätze, wir sind da", sagte James.

„Ja", brummte Lily. „Hier sind wir."

James seufzte. "Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich angeschnauzt habe", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich habe schlechte Laune und lasse sie an dir aus."

Lily war nicht dumm. Sie wusste, worüber James und seine Freunde gestritten hatten... und sie wollte das klären. „James", druckste Lily nervös herum. James blickte auf. "Kann ich dir etwas sagen?"

"Ja...", meinte James verwirrt.

Lily atmete tief durch. "Ich habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben."

James erstarrte und stolperte beinahe über seinen eigenen Fuß. „Ähm... was?"

„Du hast mich verstanden."

„Aber du bist gegangen... ich meine, du hast mich zurückgewiesen... du hast die Arbeit über mich gestellt...", ratterte James konfus herunter.

„Nicht, weil ich aufgehört hatte, dich zu lieben", gestand Lily leise.

„Okay, das ist aber der einzige Grund, den _ich_ mir vorstellen kann", murrte James.

Lily sah ihn an. „Ich bin weggelaufen, weil ich Angst hatte. Es hatte nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Und trotzdem scheint es so, als hätte es sehr viel mit mir zu tun. _Ich_ war derjenige, den du verlassen hast. _Ich_ war derjenige, der alleine dastand. _Ich_ war derjenige, den du zurückgewiesen hast."

„Und _ich_ war so dumm, das zu tun", erwiderte Lily.

James sagte einen Moment lang nichts, dann blickte er auf. „Meinst du das wirklich ernst?"

Lily nickte schwach und biss sich auf die Lippe. Diese Lippe wurde von James' Lippen getroffen und sie standen minutenlang küssend da. Sie hatten vier Jahre darauf warten müssen, sodass sie sich nicht so schnell vom anderen trennen wollten. James und Lily stiegen die Stufen hoch, küssten sich noch immer. James lehnte Lily gegen die Türe und küsste ihren Nacken, als Lily mit ihren Fingern durch James' Haar fuhr. James fummelte an der Türklinke herum, während er Lily küsste, aber schließlich schaffte er es, die Türe zu öffnen. Sie kamen, sich noch immer küssend, rein und hörten damit auf, als sie eine Stimme aus der Küche wahrnahmen.

„Lily?", sagte die Stimme und schritt in den Gang.

Lily drückte sich von James weg; froh, dass niemand gesehen hatte, wie sie ihn küsste. „_Robbie?_"

Auch Kyra kam aus der Küche. „Kyra?", fragte Lily und war überrascht, dass Kyra Robbie reingelassen hatte.

„James", stellte James sich selbst vor, da er sich aus dem ‚Namenspiel' ausgeschlossen gefühlt hatte.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Robbie James.

„James", wiederholte James. „... Ich dachte, das hätte ich gerade gesagt."

„Nun, ich bin Robbie", sagte er und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. „Lilys Verlobter."

x-x-x-x-x

_Heieiei, das ist ein wirklich bööser Cliffhanger °teuflisch grins°_

_Ich schlage euch einen Deal vor: Reviewt fleißig und ehe ihr euch verseht, ist das nächste Kapitel online. ;)_

_LG_

_Dia_


	10. Kapitel 10

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

- Kapitel 10/14 -  


James starrte Robbie an. "Ähm... was?"

"Nein, ist er nicht", rief Lily James zu und dann wandte sie sich an Robbie. „Was zur Hölle tust du hier?"

"Ich habe dich seit zwei Monaten nicht gesehen", sagte Robbie. „Ich war auf Geschäftsreise, komme heim und erfahre, dass du weg bist."

„Ich wurde versetzt", meinte Lily und drehte sich wieder zu James um. „Sieh mal, wir s-"

"Das hättest du mir _sagen_ können", unterbrach Robbie sie.

"Wir haben uns nicht mal _verabredet_", informierte Lily und dann seufzte sie. „Ich habe nein zu deinem Antrag gesagt."

James spitzte seine Ohren. „Darin wirst du noch mal richtig gut", murmelte er.

"James, ich-", setzte Lily an.

"Nur, weil du nein gesagt hast, bedeutet das nicht, dass wir uns nicht weiterhin verabreden können", argumentierte Robbie.

"Das bedeutet es aber für _mich_", erwiderte Lily. „Ich war _nie_ deine Verlobte, Robbie, weil ich nein gesagt habe."

"Ähm... vielleicht sollte ich gehen", schlug James vor.

Lily wandte sich an James. „Nein." Dann meinte sie zu Robbie: "_Du_ solltest gehen."

"Vielleicht sollte _ich_ gehen", schlug nun auch Kyra vor.

"Warum hast du ihn reingelassen?", fragte Lily Zähne knirschend, wurde langsam verwirrt, zu wem sie alles sprechen musste.

"Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen", beharrte Robbie.

Lily atmete tief durch. „Robbie, es ist mir egal, was du mir sagen willst. Wir sind fertig miteinander. Ich habe Australien verlassen."

"Dann komm eben zurück", drängte Robbie.

"Ich mag mein Leben hier", sagte Lily und tat sich schwer dabei, Robbie nicht anzuschreien.

"Du hast dein Leben in Australien auch gemocht", entgegnete Robbie.

"Ich will wirklich nich-", begann James und versuchte, nicht wütend zu werden.

"Robbie!", schrie Lily. „Du kannst nicht einfach bei mir auftauchen und erwarten, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie sinke! Es ist vorbei und ich würde es _wirklich_ schätzen, wenn du bitte _verschwindest_."

Robbie sah verletzt drein, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er öffnete die Türe und ging, wie Lily gesagt hatte.

Lily wandte sich an Kyra: „Wir konntest du ihn _bleiben lassen_, während ich weg war?"

"Ihr _habt_ euch sechs Monate lang verabredet", sagte Kyra. „Ich dachte, dass du ihn vielleicht sehen willst."

"Da dachtest du aber falsch", seufzte Lily. "Als er mir den Antrag gemacht hat, bemerkte ich, dass ich in der Beziehung nicht so weit wie er war. Also ging ich und kam hierher."

"Ich dachte, der Grund, warum du gegangen bist, war, weil du versetzt wurdest", wunderte sich Kyra.

"Na ja... darum auch", gestand Lily. 

Kyra seufzte. „Sieh mal, es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte."

Auch Lily seufzte. "Schon okay. Es ist nicht dein Fehler." Kyra blickte Lily und James an, dann ging sie die Treppen hinauf.

Lily seufzte erneut und drehte sich zu James. „Also ich-"

"Nichts _Ernstes_, hm!", rief James. Dann stürmte er aus der Türe und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

"Nein, James!", schrie Lily und öffnete die Türe, um ihm hinterher zu rennen, aber er hatte bereits die Straße überquert. Lily ächzte und schloss die Türe.

Kyra kam die Treppen runter. „Du hast ihm ernsthaft gesagt, dass du nichts Ernstes hattest?"

Lily seufzte. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass ich dachte, Robbie würde so schnell in meinem Haus auftauchen."

"Warum hast du ihm das gesagt?"

"Weil er so nett zu mir war. Wir hingen zusammen ab und hatten Spaß. Ich dachte, wenn ich ihm sagen würde, dass ich mich mit Robbie verabredet habe, würde er wütend oder verletzt sein", erklärte Lily Achsel zuckend.

"Stattdessen hast du ihn angelogen?", fragte Kyra. „Weil ihn das nicht wütend machen oder verletzen würde oder so." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

"Okay, du bist mir so was von keine Hilfe", schnaubte Lily.

"Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, zu helfen", neckte Kyra. „Mein Job ist es, hämisch zu sein und dich dazu zu bringen, dich schlecht zu fühlen."

"Na, herzlichen Dank auch", murmelte Lily. „Das wirkt."

"Warum sprichst du nicht mit James?", fragte Kyra.

"Oh ja, er war wirklich in einer Gesprächslaune", schnappte Lily sarkastisch. „Als er mich angeschrieen hat und rausgestürmt ist, hat er _so_ unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er bleiben und reden wollte."

"Natürlich ist er _jetzt_ wütend. Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit, sich zu beruhigen", schlug Kyra vor.

"Letztes Mal hat es vier Jahre gedauert, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat", flüsterte Lily. „Ich kann keine weiteren vier Jahre warten.

x-x-x-x-x

"Er trifft sich gerade mit ihr?", wollte Remus von Sirius wissen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach der Arbeit ist er zu ihr gegangen."

Remus seufzte. „Bist du damit absolut einverstanden?"

"Remus, du solltest dich _wirklich_ mal in ihn hineinversetzen", sagte Sirius. „Das Mädchen, über das er vier Jahre lang nicht hinweggekommen ist, ist zurück in seinem Leben. Er hat eben keine Willenskraft, _natürlich_ will er Zeit mit ihr verbringen."

Remus seufzte nochmals. „Und er kommt mit der Situation zurecht?"

"Er ist glücklich, Rem", sagte Sirius. "Das erste Mal seit vier Jahren ist er _glücklich_."

Remus zögerte. "Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Solange er glücklich ist, nimmt er keinen Schaden, wenn er sich mit Lily trifft. Außerdem hasse ich es, wenn er wütend auf mich ist."

Dann stapfte James herein. Remus blickte ihn von der Couch aus an. „Hey, James. Ich kann total verstehen, warum du dich mit Lily triffst und es tut mir Leid, was ich gesagt habe."

"Ich _hasse_ sie!", rief James.

"... und zur Hölle mit ihr!", fuhr Remus fort. Sirius schnaubte, als Remus weitersprach: „Was ist passiert?"

"Sie ist eine verlogene, trügerische-", setzte James an.

"Okay, wir haben es verstanden (**1**)", warf Sirius ein. „Wie wär's, wenn du uns einfach sagst, was geschehen ist?"

"Sie hat einen Verlobten", knurrte James. „Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie seit unserem Aus nichts Ernstes hatte, aber neeeiiin, sie hat einen _Verlobten!_"

"Bist du sicher?", fragte Sirius.

"Hm, nee, vielleicht habe ich mich verhört, als Robbie sagte, er wäre ihr Verlobter", schnaufte James ironisch.

"Ich kann mir eben einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie es verschweigt, einen Verlobten zu haben", sagte Sirius.

"Oh, großartig, sei ruhig auf _ihrer_ Seite", schrie James.

"James, ich bin auch _niemandes_ Seite. Ich versuche nur, die Wahrheit herauszufinden", gab Sirius kund.

"Okay, vielleicht ist sie eine Lügnerin, wie du sagtest. Aber was ist mit dem trügerischen Teil?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Lass uns einfach sagen, wenn sie einen Verlobten hat, hat sie ihn betrogen", schnarrte James.

Sirius und Remus tauschten Blicke aus. „Mit... dir?"

James seufzte und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. "Jep, aber dieser Robbie hat uns unterbrochen. Und vielleicht ist er nicht ihr Verlobter, weil sie _sagte_, sie hätte seinen Antrag abgelegt und dann... flüchtete sie nach London."

"Siehst du? Sie hat nicht gelogen. Sie hat keinen Verlobten", bemerkte Sirius.

"Aber der _Punkt_ ist, dass sie mich angelogen hat", beharrte James. „Und sie _lief weg_, als er ihr den Antrag gemacht hat. Ich meine, bekommt _sonst_ noch jemand das Gefühl eines Déjà-vus? Macht sie das immer? Sich verlieben und dann die Herzen der Leute brechen, die ihr einen Antrag machen?"

"_James_", rief Sirius aus. „Hast du sie danach gefragt?"

"Wozu? Damit sie mich noch mehr anlügen kann?", fragte James. "Ich _will_ nicht mit ihr sprechen. Ich _will_ nicht, dass sie in London ist. Ich hätte auf Remus hören sollen. Es konnte nichts Gutes bei meiner Freundschaft zu Lily rauskommen. Ich will, dass sie London verlässt und nie wieder zurückkommt."

"James, bevor du etwas Überstürztes tust, solltest du die Sachen von allen Seiten betrachten", empfahl Remus.

"Ich habe vier Jahre damit verbracht, Lily von allen Seiten zu betrachten", scherzte James. „Es ist an der Zeit, sie zu vergessen."

"Schon, aber-", fing Sirius an, aber dann klopfte es an der Türe. Sirius öffnete diese und Kyra stand im Türrahmen. „Kyra?"

Kyra küsste Sirius auf die Wange. "Hey, ich bin hier, um James zu sehen."

James sah auf und stöhnte. "Wenn du den Namen Lily auch nur erwähnst, verschwinde ich."

"Ooookay", sagte Kyra. Sie hielt inne und überlegte, was sie nun sagen könnte. „Da gibt es diese Person, deren Name mit einem L beginnt und mit ily endet-"

"Ich bin weg", murrte James und wollte schon aufstehen.

"Nein", meinte Kyra fest und hob ihre Hand. „Du wirst mir zuhören."

James wandte sich an Sirius: "Jetzt weiß ich, wer die Hosen in eurer Beziehung anhat."

"Furcht einflößend, was?", scherzte Sirius.

Kyra sah Sirius und Remus so an, als wollte sie sagen, sie sollten gehen. Sirius verstand den Wink. „Okay, okay, wir gehen." Sirius und Remus gingen in Sirius' Zimmer und schlossen die Türe hinter sich.

"Was?", fragte James müde.

"Sie und Robbie sind nicht zusammen. Sie waren es auch nie", erklärte Kyra. "Sie gingen ein wenig miteinander aus, aber sie war nicht bereit zu einer Beziehung und machte Schluss.

"Kyra", sagte James.

"Nein! Ich bin noch nicht fertig", warf Kyra ein. "Sie liebt Robbie nicht. Australien zu verlassen, war das Beste, was sie tun konnte. Sie musste von Australien wegkommen. Sie kam hierher, weil sie London schon immer geliebt hat. Es erinnert sie an gute Dinge. Es erinnert sie an _dich_."

"Das ist mir egal, Kyra. Ich habe genug von Lily. Sie hat mich ausreichend verletzt und ich bin es langsam leid. Es gibt noch reichlich andere Menschen auf der Welt, die nicht geboren wurden, um mich zu verletzen."

"James!"

"Nein! Ich will es nicht hören."

"Sie hat ihn verlassen, weil sie noch immer _dich_ liebt!", brach es aus Kyra heraus und sofort bereute sie es.

James sah zu Kyra auf und zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Er seufzte. „Lügt mich jemand, der mich liebt, immer und immer wieder an?"

"Sie hat sich nicht immer und immer wieder angelogen", erwiderte Kyra, "... sie hat dich _einmal_ angelogen."

Offensichtlich war James nicht amüsiert darüber. „Kyra, wenn Sirius deinen Antrag ablehnen, nach Australien verschwinden und vier Jahre später zurückkehren würde, um dein Freund zu sein, aber dann lügt er dich an, dass er in einer Beziehung ist... würdest _du_ mit ihm sprechen?"

Kyra hielt inne. „Nein... aber du bist viel offener." James starrte sie an. "... Oder auch nicht."

"Warum sagst du ihr nicht, sie solle nach Australien zurückkehren, wohin sie anscheinend gehört?", schlug James vor.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst", hauchte Kyra.

James seufzte. „Und wie ich das tue."

Kyra schnappte sich ihre Sachen und setzte zum Gehen an. „Fein", meinte sie stur. „Ich werde dich jetzt alleine lassen."

James sah sie einfach nur an, ließ keine Emotion durchblitzen.

Kyra seufzte. „Letztendlich wirst du nicht-"

"Nein."

"Wie wäre es mit-"

"Nein."

"Und wenn du-"

"Hörst du mir nicht zu? _Nein._"

"Aber-"

"Das nennst du, mich alleine zu lassen?", wollte James wissen.

Kyra grummelte. „Fein, ich werde dich jetzt wieder mit den Jungs sprechen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, du wirst ihnen von diesem Gespräch berichten wollen."

James stand auf. „Das brauche ich nicht." Er öffnete Sirius' Türe und erwischte Sirius und Remus dabei, wie sie verlegen gegen die Türe lehnten. „Sie haben alles gehört."

Sirius wandte sich nervös an Remus. „Du hast Recht, das Holz der Türe fühlt sich _großartig_ an meiner Wange an." Remus schlug ihn nur auf den Hinterkopf.

Kyra rollte mit den Augen und ging. Remus und Sirius kamen aus dem Zimmer. „Du lässt Lily die Angelegenheit nicht einmal erklären?"

"Was gibt es da zu erklären?", fragte James und setzte sich wieder hin. „Sie hat gelogen. Ende der Geschichte."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da gerade höre", klagte Remus. „Es hat zwar etwas Zeit gekostet, aber du hast mich letzten Endes davon überzeugt, dass es eine gute Sache ist, mit Lily abzuhängen. Und jetzt sagst du mir, dass es falsch war, mit Lily abzuhängen und dass du sie nie wieder sehen willst? Entscheide dich endlich mal!"

"Ich habe mich bereits entschieden", sagte James. „Jetzt... hast du meine Jogginghose gesehen?"

x-x-x-x-x

(**1**) Im Original heißt es: _"She's a lying, cheating, running-" James started.  
"Okay, I think you're running out of ing adjectives," Sirius said.  
_Aber da sich dieses -ing-Zeug nur auf's Englische bezieht, musste ich Sirius' Satz abwandeln, sonst wäre es mehr als unlogisch gewesen. ;)

Soo, das war's auch schon wieder. Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel:)

Liebe Grüßle  
Dia


	11. Kapitel 11

_**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**_

- Kapitel 11/14 -  


"Oh, hey, Sirius", sagte Lily an der Türe. „Lange nicht gesehen."

"Es ist ein wenig über eine Woche her", meinte Sirius Achsel zuckend. „Ist Kyra da?"

"Jep, sie ist in ihrem Schlafzimmer", erwiderte Lily.

Sirius grinste. „Perfekt."

"Wie wäre es, wenn _ich_ gehe und sie hole?", schlug Lily vor.

"Weil mir das den ganzen Spaß verderben würde?", neckte Sirius.

Lily schloss die Türe hinter Sirius. Er ging auf die Treppen zu, hielt aber inne, als er Lily sprechen hörte: „Sirius? Wie-"

"Es wird ihm schon wieder besser gehen", antwortete Sirius, wusste genau, was sie im Begriff war, zu sagen.

Lily nickte. Sie ging zur Küche, blieb aber stehen und wandte sich zurück an Sirius. „Sirius? Soll-"

"Gib ihm Zeit, Lily", sagte Sirius und wusste schon wieder, was sie sagen wollte. „Er hasst dich nicht vollkommen."

Lily lächelte und nickte. Sirius blickte sie an, wartete auf weitere Fragen, aber sie ging letztendlich in die Küche.

Sirius nickte an Kyras Schlafzimmertüre und öffnete diese. Sie sah auf und lächelte. „Hey, Si."

"Hey, du", meinte Sirius und ging zu dem Bett, auf dem überall Papier verstreut war. „Was machst 'n da?"

"Ich versuche, einen Artikel zusammenzustellen", erklärte Kyra. „Einen sehr langweiligen Artikel."

"Nun ja... ich könnte den Artikel interessanter gestalten", entgegnete Sirius schelmisch.

"Danke, aber ich brauche keinen Artikel über dein großartiges Aussehen."

"Darüber wollte ich nicht schreiben", empörte sich Sirius. „Ich wollte über meine großartige Persönlichkeit schreiben."

"Der Artikel muss _wahr_ sein", scherzte Kyra.

Sirius lachte und küsste sie. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Sirius drückte sie zurück, sodass ihr Rücken auf dem Bett lag und er küsste sie leidenschaftlicher. Kyra vergrub ihre Hände in Sirius' Haar, um es zu zerzausen. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als Sirius den Lippenkontakt unterbrach. Er begann, ihren Nacken zu küssen, wanderte hinunter bis zu ihrem Bauch. Er sah Kyra an, als wolle er die Bestätigung ‚es ist okay, wenn du weitermachst' hören.

Kyra lächelte schwach. „Der Artikel ist bereits interessanter geworden", flüsterte sie in Sirius' Ohr und zog ihr Shirt aus.

x-x-x-x-x

James seufzte, als er seine Sachen nach einem langen Arbeitstag in die Aktenmappe steckte. Dann griff er sich diese und wollte schon gehen, aber er erstarrte, als er Lily im Türrahmen sah. „Was tust du hier?"

"Es ist zwei Wochen her, seit du das letzte Mal mit mir gesprochen hast", erklärte Lily. „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es Zeit für _mich_ wäre, um zu kommen und mit _dir_ zu sprechen."

"Hast du je daran gesagt, dass es der Grund sein könnte, warum ich so lange nicht mehr mit dir geredet habe, weil ich nicht mit dir reden _will?_", fragte James.

"Ja", gestand Lily. „Aber ich bin stur. Sieh mal, Ja-"

"Nein, _du_ siehst mal, Lily", unterbrach James. „Ich will nicht mit dir reden. Punkt. Ende der Geschichte."

"Du lässt mich nicht einmal erklären?", verlangte Lily zu wissen.

"Ich habe die Erklärung gehört", meinte James müde. „Ich habe sie von Robbie gehört, ich habe sie von Kyra gehört, ich habe sie von Sirius gehört. Weißt du, dass es nach dreimaligem Hören langweilig wird? Und weißt du, dass es nach dreimaligem Hören _nicht_ dazu führt, dass ich mich besser fühle? Und weißt du außerdem, dass es auch nach dem dritten Mal _nichts_ Positives ist?"

"Okay, aber-"

"Und es zum vierten Mal zu hören, wird nichts ändern", rief James aus.

"Ich will nicht, dass du mich hasst!", schrie Lily.

"Zu spät!", tobte James.

"Ich würde alles dafür geben, diese Nacht rückgängig zu-"

"Welche Nacht?", schnappte James. „Die Nacht, in der du mich über Robbie angelogen hast? Die Nacht, in der es eine Lüge war, mich zu küssen? Die Nacht, in der Robbie auftauchte? Die Nacht, in der du-"

"Die Nacht, in der ich _nein_ zu deinem Antrag gesagt habe", erklärte Lily lautstark. „Gott, James, du lässt mich nicht einmal zu Wort _kommen_."

"Ich weiß!", kochte James. „Ich dachte, ich hätte klargemacht, dass ich _nicht_ mit dir reden wollte!"

"Aber das ist nicht _fair_", jammerte Lily.

"_Fair?_ Du willst von _Fairness_ sprechen?", rief James und warf die Aktentasche zurück. „Versuch mal, ein Mädchen, das du liebst, haben zu wollen und dann abgelehnt zu werden! Versuch auch mal, wieder an besagtes Mädchen ranzukommen und dann ist alles eine Lüge! Versuch, gehört zu bekommen, dass dieses Mädchen einen _Verlobten_ hat! Sprich _nicht_ mit mir über Fairness, Lily Evans!"

"Das war auch nicht einfach für mich, James Potter!", schrie Lily.

"Was war nicht einfach für dich?", wollte James wissen. „Als du meine Gefühle nicht beachtet, als du mich angelogen oder als du deinen Verlobten mit mir gesehen hast?"

"Er ist nicht mein Verlobter!", beharrte Lily laut.

James seufzte wütend. „Weißt du, ich wäre wirklich damit fertig geworden, dass du meinen Antrag abgelehnt hast. Und ich könnte auch verstehen, dass du mich über Robbie angelogen hast. Ich könnte es sogar übersehen, dass du einen Freund hattest, nachdem wir uns getrennt hatten."

"Okay, also-", setzte Lily an.

"Aber eine Sache plagt mich trotzdem", seufzte James. „Als du mich vor deinem Haus geküsst hast, dachte ich wirklich, diesmal hätten wir eine Chance. Aber dann habe ich gehört, dass du vor Robbies Antrag davongelaufen bist. Du bist also nicht nur vor mir davongerannt, sondern auch vor ihm. Ich kann mich nicht noch mal in dich verlieben, Lily, weil du nur weglaufen wirst und damit komme ich nicht klar." James hob seine Aktentaschen auf und ging.

x-x-x-x-x

Lily fing ihn draußen ab. „Du kannst nicht einfach _weggehen_, James."

James sah sie an. „Nein... das ist _deine_ Aufgabe."

Lily versuchte, so zu tun, als würde sie der Kommentar verletzen. „Ich werde dich nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Ich werde dieses Mal bleiben. Es ist mir egal, was du sagst, ich renne _nicht_ weg, wenn es mir zu kompliziert wird und-"

"Oh, wirklich? Weil es deiner letzten Aussage auch nicht widerspricht, vor zwei Anträgen davonzulaufen", sagte James und verschränkte seine Arme.

"Du _hörst_ mir jetzt zu, James Potter!", rief Lily und wischte sich die paar aufkommenden Tränen weg. „Ich liebe dich und ich gehe nirgendwo hin, weil ich dich _nicht_ verlieren will."

"Das _kann_ ich nicht", meinte James. „Du erwartest, dass ich vor dir auf die Knie gehe, weil du mir gesagt hast, dass du mich _liebst_? Das war mal und jetzt sieh her, wohin mich das gebracht hat."

"James-"

"Lily", sagte James ruhig, dann seufzte er. „Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen und geh zurück nach Australien... dorthin gehörst du und offen gesagt bin ich es leid, dich in London zu sehen." Und damit drehte sich James um und Lily verlor ihn aus den Augen.

x-x-x-x-x

"Whoa? Schlechter Arbeitstag?", fragte Remus, als sich James hineinschleppte.

James blickte ihn müde an. „Ich will nicht darüber reden."

"Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass Arbeit so schlimm sein kann", meinte Remus.

James funkelte ihn an.

"Richtig. Nicht darüber sprechen", bestätigte Remus.

Sirius kam ins Zimmer und sah James' Gesichtsausdruck. "Es ist uns verboten, darüber zu sprechen."

"Oh... okay, wie konnte ich nur _so_ dumm sein?", fragte Sirius sarkastisch und rollte seine Augen.

Remus lachte, hielt aber inne, als James ihn wieder anblitzte.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis Sirius sprach: „Also wirklich, Kumpel, was ist bei der Arbeit passiert?"

Remus brach in Gelächter aus, als James Sirius so anblickte, als wollte er ihn umbringen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach seinem Mantel. „Hey, wohin gehste?", wollte Remus wissen.

"Zu Kyra", erwiderte Angesprochener und blickte dann zu James. „Also wenn jemand mitkommen will, werde ich-"

"Beende den Satz _bloß_ nicht", verlangte James. „Ich will sie _nicht_ sehen, ich will _nicht_ mit ihr sprechen, ich will nicht mal, dass sie _erwähnt_ wird, okay?"

Sirius wandte sich an Remus. „Ich stelle vielleicht nur eine Vermutung an, aber ich denke nicht, dass dein Freund James hier etwas mit einem gewissen Rotschopf zutun haben möchte."

"Pippi Langstrumpf?", scherzte Remus.

"Außerdem denke ich nicht, dass es die Arbeit war, die heute schlecht war, ich denke, James wurde von Pippi Langstrumpf besucht."

Remus und Sirius blickten auf und warteten auf eine Antwort von James. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ging in sein Zimmer.

Sirius seufzte. „Also dann, ich gehe jetzt zu Kyra."

James kam ins Zimmer zurück. "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und dass sie mich nicht verlieren will."

Sirius schloss die Türe. "Kyra kann warten."

Remus meldete sich als Nächstes zu Wort: "Und was hast du entgegnet?"

James öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. „Das ist nicht wichtig."

Remus und Sirius starrten ihn an, als wäre er verrückt. „Sie sagt dir, sie liebt dich und was du danach gesagt hast, ist nicht _wichtig_?"

"Ja", beharrte James.

"Oh...", sagte Sirius. „Solange das geklärt ist."

James stand von der Couch auf und ging in die Küche.

"Wohin gehst du?", rief Remus ihm hinterher, doch als James die Gefriertruhe öffnete, stöhnte er. „Wir müssen _wirklich_ damit aufhören, Eiscreme zu kaufen." James sah Remus an, sagte aber nichts und ging zurück in sein Zimmer.

Sirius wollte den Mund öffnen, als es an der Türe klopfte. Er ging hin und öffnete sie; draußen stand Kyra. „Wollten wir uns hier treffen? Ich dachte, ich sollte du dir gehen."

"Solltest du auch... aber ich bin hergekommen, um dich zu fragen, ob wir unser Date verschieben können", erklärte Kyra. Sie sah sich um, um James eventuell zu entdecken. „Lily kam zurück und war wegen irgendwas niedergeschlagen. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Sirius und Remus wechselten Blicke, dann nickte Sirius. „Dann machen wir eben morgen was zusammen."

Kyra küsste Sirius und wollte schon gehen, als: "Warte, Kyra", sagte Sirius. Kyra wandte sich zurück und Sirius ging zur Gefriertruhe. „Ich denke, du solltest Lily etwas Eis mitbringen."

Kyra sah ihn an und biss sich auf die Lippe. „So schlimm, hm?"

"Lass uns einfach sagen, du solltest mehr als eine Schachtel mitnehmen", erwiderte Sirius. Kyra seufzte und nahm die Eiscreme an sich.

x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, Kyra?", rief Lily eine Woche später fragend aus ihrem Zimmer.

"Ja?"

"Weißt du, wie man eine Anzeige in den Tagespropheten setzt?", fragte Lily.

"Ja...", antwortete Kyra.

"Gut, denn du musst dir einen neuen Wohnungsgenossen suchen", ließ Lily die Bombe platzen.

Kyra hielt inne. „Ähm... was?"

Lily verließ ihr Zimmer. "Ich gehe zurück nach Australien."

**Ende Kapitel 11  
**

_Hrhr... also mir machen solche Cliffhanger Spaß... euch nicht auch? O:-)_

_°knuddels°_

_Dia_


	12. Kapitel 12

_Weil ihr so lieb reviewt hat, geht es jetzt schon weiter ;-)_

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Lily verließ ihr Zimmer. "Ich gehe zurück nach Australien."_

_  
_  
**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

- Kapitel 12/14 -

Kyra stand auf. "_Was?_"

"Ich gehe zurück, Ky", wiederholte Lily.

"Das kannst du nicht machen! Warum?", verlangte Kyra zu wissen.

"Lass es uns so sehen, dass ich nicht hierher gehöre", erklärte Lily.

"Sagt wer? Du gehörst hierher, weil ich das sage. Ich _brauche_ dich", sagte Kyra. "Lily, du bist gerade erst _gekommen_ und jetzt willst du wieder umkehren und zurückgehen?"

"Ich habe heute mit meinem Boss gesprochen und der meinte, dass er mich nie hier gewollt hat, auch wenn das der Willen der Firma gewesen ist. Er bietet mir mehr Gehalt und bessere Unterstützung an, wenn ich zurück nach Australien komme", erwiderte Lily.

"Lily, du kannst nicht gehen", jammerte Kyra. "Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich fand es so toll, als du mir gesagt hast, du würdest hierher ziehen. Wenn du gehst, habe ich nichts mehr."

"Du hast immer noch Sirius", machte Lily sie aufmerksam.

Kyra hielt inne. „Ich habe nichts mehr!", rief sie aus.

Lily lachte und setzte sich neben Kyra. "Es ist zu schwierig, hier zu bleiben."

Kyra seufzte. "James?"

Lily nickte schwach. "Anscheinend will er mich hier nicht und es gäbe sowieso zu viele Erinnerungen. Ich hatte gedacht, es würde mir gut tun, zurückzukommen, aber jetzt habe ich gemerkt, dass ich verrückt war, so etwas zu denken."

"Lily, warum verrätst du mir nicht, was James zu dir gesagt hat?"

"Das ist egal", trotzte Lily. „Ich mache das für mich."

"Wirklich? Denn es klingt so, dass all die Gründe, die du erwähnt hast, mit James zu tun haben", herrschte Kyra sie an. „Du rennst nur wieder davon? Lily, das hat dich schon in der Vergangenheit in Schwierigkeiten gebracht! Und was machst du? Du rennst vor dem Kerl weg, den du ganz _eindeutig_ liebst, zu dem Kerl, wegen dem du James _angelogen_ hast!"

"Kyra", sagte Lily ruhig, wollte keinen Streit heraufbeschwören.

"Robbie ist derjenige, der dich schon in Australien in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat!", rief Kyra aus.

"Ich gehe nicht zurück zu Robbie! Ich gehe nur-"

"Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, er wird nicht herausfinden, dass du zurück bist und nicht versuchen, dich zu kontaktieren?", fragte Kyra streng, ihre Hände auf ihren Hüften.

"Kyra", sagte Lily durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich gehe am Dienstag nach der Arbeit." Damit stand Lily auf, ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Kyra seufzte und stapfte die Treppen herunter. Sie blieb am Absatz stehen, als sie das eingerahmte Bild von sich und Lily sah, wie sie miteinander abhingen. Im Bild lachte Kyra Sirius an, der das Foto schoss, als Lily versuchte, sich Kyras Hut vor die Augen zu halten.

Kyras Augen begannen von den aufkommenden Tränen zu brennen.

"Kyra? Überrasch-", setzte Sirius an, als er das Haus betrat, hielt aber sofort inne, als er Kyra weinend am Treppenabsatz entdeckte. „Kyra?" Er eilte zu ihr und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Ich will nicht, dass sie geht", schniefte Kyra und ließ sich in Sirius' Umarmung fallen.

x-x-x

"Was meinst du damit, dass Lily geht?", wollte Remus am nächsten Morgen wissen.

Sirius starrte ihn nur an. „Ich dachte, das würde sich von selbst erklären. Lily... wird... gehen."

"Aber... warum? Wann? Wo?" Remus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher", meinte Sirius langsam. "Kyra war ziemlich hysterisch. Ich habe sie nicht wirklich verstanden."

"War es unangenehm?", fragte Remus. "Sie weinen zu sehen, meine ich."

"Was? Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie ist meine Freundin, sie kann weinen", erwiderte Sirius Achsel zuckend. Remus starrte ihn an. „Okay, _ja_, es war sehr unangenehm. Warum sind Frauen nur so emotional?"

"Besonders bei Kerlen", merkte Remus an. "_Uns_ wirst du so nie erleben."

In diesem Moment betrat James den Raum. "Gibt es noch Eiscreme? Und hat einer von euch meine rote Jogginghose gesehen?", verlangte James zu wissen. Remus und Sirius tauschten einen Blick aus und brachen dann in Gelächter aus.

"Ich nehme meine letzte Bemerkung zurück", lachte Remus.

James sah konfus drein, nahm aber nur eine weitere Schachten Eiscreme aus der Gefriertruhe und ging dann wieder in sein Zimmer.

Remus seufzte. „Wirst du es Krone erzählen?"

Sirius schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht, ob Lily wirklich geht oder ob sie das nur so sagt oder so. Ich habe es nicht wirklich verstanden. Aber Kyra würde Lily nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen."

"Wenn sie wirklich geht, gibt sie James nur Recht", sagte Remus.

"Mit was?"

"Damit, dass sie immer wegrennt, wenn es schwierig wird", erklärte Remus. „Ich habe nie so über sie gedacht, aber das scheint tatsächlich das Einzige zu sein, in dem sie richtig gut ist."

"Sie geht _nicht_", beharrte Sirius. „Die Dinge haben sich ins Positive geändert. Sie kann nicht gehen, weil sie _nicht_ für weitere vier Jahre mit einem unglücklichen James klarkommen wird."

"Das kann keiner von uns", seufzte Remus. „Darum wirst _du_ dich darum kümmern, dass sie nicht geht."

"Ich? Warum ich?", fragte Sirius.

"Weil sie dich mag", meinte Remus simpel.

Sirius hielt inne. „Sprechen wir hier von Lily oder Kyra?"

Remus rollte mit den Augen. "Lily. Du warst immer ihr Liebling."

"Wirklich? Denn ich dachte, James war ihr Liebling", murmelte Sirius.

"Nun... jetzt gerade nicht", schätzte Remus.

"Okay, aber, Remus, wir wissen nicht mal wirklich, ob Lily geht", warf Sirius ein.

"Sie ist Lily, _natürlich_ geht sie. Was hat sie denn in der Vergangenheit getan?", entgegnete Remus.

"Ugh", machte Sirius. „Ich denke, ich sollte mit Lily reden, hm?"

"Nicht, wenn du vorhast, ihr telepathische Nachrichten zu übermitteln", scherzte Remus.

Sirius überlegte. „Kann ich das _tun_?"

"Du kannst dich morgens kaum selbst anziehen", gab Remus zu bedenken.

Sirius öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. „Junge, es ist wirklich gut, dass ich Kyra habe."

Remus lachte.

x-x-x

"Sirius", fragte Lily sichtlich überrascht. Es war der nächste Morgen und Lily saß an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Sirius winkte nur.

"Was machst du hier?", wollte Lily wissen.

"Was? Kann ein Kerl nicht rüberkommen, um seine gute Freundin Lily zu besuchen?", stellte Sirius die Gegenfrage.

Lily sah ihn besorgt an. „Nein, ehrlich jetzt, was tust du hier?"

Sirius seufzte. "Ich bin hier, um dich auszuführen."

"Weiß Kyra, dass du ein Auge auf mich geworden hast?", neckte Lily.

"Ich habe kein Auge auf dich geworfen", rief Sirius, hielt dann aber inne. „Aber jetzt, wo du's sagst... du siehst heute _wirklich_ gut aus."

"Sirius!", lachte Lily.

"Komm schon, geh mit mir aus. Wir können essen gehen oder ins Kino, vielleicht auch im Park spazieren gehen. Es wird Spaß machen - wie in alten Zeiten."

Lily zögerte. „Ich habe noch viel zu tun."

"Also gehst du nicht mit mir aus?", schmollte Sirius.

"Oh, nein. Ich komme definitiv mit. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich noch viel zu tun habe", sagte Lily und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sirius lachte.

x-x-x

"Okay, wenn du mir noch mehr zu essen kaufst, werde ich fett", kicherte Lily.

"Oh, komm schon. Salat, Spaghetti, Wein, Brot, Kuchen und Eis ist _nicht_ viel zu essen", protestierte Sirius.

"Vielleicht nicht für _dich_, aber dein Magen ist ja auch ein Loch."

"Ach, teil doch eine Brezel mit mir", drängte Sirius. Lily lachte und nickte zustimmend. 

Nach ihrer Brezel setzten sie sich auf eine Bank, um zu reden.

"Also, Lily, wie gefällt es dir hier in London?", fragte Sirius.

"Es ist ganz anders als Australien", meinte Lily Schultern zuckend. „Aber ich habe London immer geliebt."

"Ich weiß", bestätigte Sirius. „Ich würde niemals gehen wollen."

Lily blickte nur auf den Boden und sagte nichts.

"Lass uns Frisbee spielen!", rief Sirius.

"Wie hält Kyra das nur mit dir aus?", stöhnte Lily und stand auf.

"Ich bezahle sie dafür, dass sie vorgibt, es mit mir auszuhalten", scherzte Sirius, verwendete seinen Zauberstab, um eine Frisbee heraufzubeschwören und warf sie zu Lily.

"Also, Sirius... warum tust du das alles?", fragte Lily. „Plötzlich besuchst du mich bei der Arbeit und willst mit mir den ganzen Abend verbringen? Woran liegt's?"

Sirius dachte darüber nach, ihr zu sagen, dass er wusste, sie würde gehen, aber er wollte den Abend nicht ruinieren. „Ich vermisse die guten alten Zeiten. Du und ich sind immer um den See gegangen und haben geredet."

"Ich habe mich immer gern daran erinnert", lächelte Lily. "Auch wenn ich glaube, dass die Unterhaltung jedes Mal dieselbe war. Du hast gefragt, ob du mich reinschubsen könntest. Ich habe gesagt, du solltest von mir weggehen. Dann hast du mich angespritzt, ich habe geschrieen und dich auch angespritzt und dann sind wir immer völlig durchnässt in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgegangen."

"In welchem uns die anderen gefragt haben, was passiert ist und wir haben uns angegrinst und nichts gesagt", endete Sirius. „James war immer so eifersüchtig."

"Er dachte immer, zwischen uns würde was laufen", sagte Lily.

"Aber ich habe ihm immer eingeredet, ich würde nur Dummköpfe und Bimbos mögen", grinste Sirius.

"Und obwohl James anfangs skeptisch war, war er überzeugt, als du noch in derselben Nacht ein Mädchen mitgebracht hast", schloss Lily an. Sirius lachte, als er die Frisbee zu Lily warf.

"Ich vermisse das", gestand Sirius. „Warum mussten wir nur erwachsen werden?"

"Weil das Leben, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mehr enthält als Wasserschlachten und Bimbos", erklärte Lily Achsel zuckend. 

Sirius keuchte. „Das Leben enthält _niemals_ mehr als Bimbos!", frotzelte Sirius.

Lily lachte. "Aus irgendeinem Grund könnte man glauben, dass wir alle erwachsen geworden sind."

"Ein Job, heiraten, Kinder haben", zählte Sirius auf, dachte aber dann noch mal über seine Worte nach. „... Oder zumindest ein Job."

"Ich vermisse es, achtzehn zu sein", seufzte Lily. „Und _manche_ von uns sind nicht erwachsen geworden."

"James?", fragte Sirius und fragte sich, ob er derjenige war, von dem sie sprach.

"Exakt", murmelte Lily.

"Jeder wird irgendwann mal erwachsen", meinte Sirius. „Und er hat die Schwelle eben noch nicht überschritten."

"Ich auch nicht", nuschelte Lily und setzte sich in die Wiese. Sirius ging zu ihr und gesellte sich zu ihr.

"Ich glaube, je besser deine Kindheit und Jugend war, desto schwerer ist es, erwachsen zu werden", schlug Sirius vor.

"Dann ist es also unmöglich für mich, erwachsen zu werden", murrte Lily.

"Hey, dieser Tag sollte eigentlich schön werden. Kein Gerede über James oder Kind gewesen zu sein oder Hogwarts", sagte Sirius, nahm Lilys Hand und zog sie vom Boden hoch. „Es gibt _eine_ gute Sache, erwachsen zu sein."

"Oh? Und was ist das?"

"Es ist legal, zu trinken", griente Sirius.

Lily lachte. "Sieh mal, Enten."

"Enten?", fragte Sirius.

Lily grinste. "Im Teich."

"Was machen die nachts draußen?", wollte Sirius wissen und ging zum Teich. „Hey, Lily?"

"Ja?"

"Kann ich dich reinschubsen?"

x-x-x

"Also, Sirius, ich muss gestehen, dass das der beste Tag seit langem war", sagte Lily und umarmte Sirius, als sie ihre Eingangstür erreichten.

"Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte", meinte Sirius.

Lily sah zu Sirius auf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sirius?"

"Ja?"

Lily öffnete ihrem Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. „Nichts, vergiss es."

"Okay", sagte Sirius. Er begann, wegzugehen, blieb aber stehen und drehte sich um, als Lily schon fast im Haus war. „Du kannst nicht gehen."

Lily wandte sich um. „Was?"

"Wenn du gehst, werden wir so was wie heute Abend nie wieder erleben", erläuterte Sirius Stirn runzelnd."

"Hast du all das getan, weil du versuchst hast, mich dazu zu bringen, dass ich _bleibe_?", fragte Lily.

Sirius blickte zu Boden. „Nicht ausschließlich. Aber es war ein Teil des Grundes."

"Also grenzt das an Bestechung. Je mehr du mir gekauft hast, desto mehr hast du gehofft, ich würde bleiben?"

"So ist es nicht, Lily", meinte Sirius. "Du kannst einfach nicht gehen. Du wirst James nur bestätigen."

"Wovon spricht du, Sirius?"

"James denkt, dass alles, was du tust, ist wegzulaufen, wenn es schwierig wird. Wenn du gehst, bestätigst du ihm das."

"Dann soll er doch Recht haben", erwiderte Lily stur. „Sieh mal, Sirius, er will mich hier nicht und ich werde das respektieren."

"Nein", sagte Sirius streng.

"Verzeihung?"

"Ich werde das nicht respektieren. Ich weiß nicht, was er zu dir gesagt hat, aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihn liebst und er liebt dich. Du bist das letzte Mal vor der Liebe weggelaufen und ich werde nicht daneben stehen und zusehen, wie du das noch mal machst."

"Es gibt nichts, das du tun könntest", entgegnete Lily. „Und James hat sich klar ausgedrückt, dass er nicht will, dass ich hier bin."

"Fuck, James!", rief Sirius aus. „Na ja, also nicht ‚fuck' im wörtlichen Sinne. Du weißt, was ich meine. Du sollst nicht mit ihm... Na ja, eigentlich solltest du das. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich ist es-"

"Sirius", meinte Lily müde. "Sag, was du sagen willst."

"Du magst es nicht, darüber zu sprechen?"

Lily rollte mit den Augen. "Doch. Ich liebe es, darüber zu sprechen. Eigentlich will ich es genau hier, genau jetzt tun."

Sirius hielt inne. "Okay, _ich_ will nicht darüber reden."

Lily lächelte. "Dachte ich mir. Können wir jetzt über etwas anderes als James reden?"

Sirius seufzte. "Lily, es ist mir egal, dass du sagst, James will dich hier nicht. _Ich_ will dich hier. Kyra will dich hier. Remus will dich hier. Pe-"

"Ich gehöre jetzt nach Australien", sagte Lily. "Ich hatte kein Recht, zurückzukommen."

"Lily, _was_ hat James zu dir gesagt?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

Lily biss sich auf die Lippe. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Sirius, ich liebe dich und alle anderen, aber ich muss nach Australien zurück."

"Du rennst doch nur wieder weg!", rief Sirius aus. „Warum kannst du dich deinen Problemen nicht einfach stellen?! Wirst du es nicht langsam leid, immer wegzurennen?"

"Danke für den Abend, Sirius", sagte Lily, öffnete die Türe und schloss sie dann direkt vor Sirius' Nase.

**Ende Kapitel 12  
**  
_Hmm... die Lage spitzt sich zu, würde ich meinen ;-)_

Bekomme ich ein Review?

°knuddelz°  
Dia


	13. Kapitel 13

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways**

**- Kapitel 13/14 -**

Ein Tag war vergangen und Remus' und Sirius' Ideen waren erschöpft, wie sie Lily dazu bewegen konnte, zu bleiben.

„Ich geh jetzt zu Kyra", meinte Sirius. „Sie ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen wegen der ganzen Sache mit Lily."

„Verständlich", gab Remus zu und sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Wird Lily dort sein?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Denkst du, Lily würde bleiben, wenn ich ihr einhundert Galleonen zahlen würde?", fragte Remus.

„Wow... wir haben _wirklich_ keine anderen Ideen mehr, sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, hm?", erwiderte Sirius. „Oh, und wenn ich gehe, würdest du _mir_ einhundert Galleonen zahlen, damit ich bleibe?"

„Nein", antwortete Remus. „Ich würde dir einhundert Galleonen zahlen, damit du nie wieder zurückkommst."

"Mich macht beides reicher", scherzte Sirius.

Remus lachte. „Nun geh schon zu Kyra."

"Okay, bis später", sagte Sirius.

„Hey, Sirius?", rief Remus ihm hinterher.

„Jaah?", fragte Sirius.

„Frag mal, ob sie mir Waffeln machen will", neckte Remus. Sirius lachte, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

x-x-x-x-x

„Als ich heimkam und du nicht in der Küche gewesen bist, hatte ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet", gestand Sirius und sah von seinem Kuchen auf.

„Was? Dass du dir selber Essen machen müsstest?", grinste Kyra, dann sah sie, dass Sirius ihren Kuchen aß. „Sieht so aus, als würdest du ganz gut ohne mich zurechtkommen."

„Ich brauche nicht _dich_", sagte Sirius, „ich brauche deine Kochkünste."

Kyra rollte mit den Augen und küsste Sirius. „Danke, ich fühle mich so geehrt."

„Also, wo warst du?"

„Ich habe mich von Lily verabschiedet, weil sie gleich von ihrem Büro aus zum Flughafen gefahren ist."

„Oooh, okay", meinte Sirius Achsel zuckend. „Also bist du... warte, _was?_ Flughafen? Verabschieden?" Sirius schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "_Was?_"

"Lily geht zurück nach Australien", erklärte Kyra. „Das wusstest du."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es _so_ bald sein würde", erwiderte Sirius.

„Na ja, sie glaubt tatsächlich, dass James Recht hat... was auch immer er zu ihr gesagt hat. Sie fühlt sich, als hätte sie kein Anrecht darauf, zurückzukommen und sie denkt, dass es umso besser ist, je früher sie verschwindet", explizierte Kyra.

„Du Idiot!", rief Sirius aus.

„Nun, _das_ ist _auch_ eine Art und Weise, mich ins Bett zu bekommen", meinte Kyra Augen rollend.

„Nein, nein, ich meine, wie konntest du sie nur _gehen_ lassen?", jammerte Sirius.

„Oh ja, wenn du ‚du Idiot' sagst, meinst du natürlich _genau_ das", sagte Kyra sarkastisch.

„Sie hat die Arbeit schon einmal über James gestellt und sieh her, wohin sie das gebracht hat. Sieh her, wohin beide das gebracht hat. Wann fliegt sie?"

"Sirius, ich denke ni-"

"Wann fliegt sie?", fragte Sirius etwas lauter.

„Das Taxi holt sie in einer halben Stunde."

Sirius raste so gut wie aus der Wohnung.

„Also... ist das Date vorbei?", rief Kyra ihm hinterher. „Warte, Sirius! Ihr Büro ist in der anderen Richtung!"

x-x-x-x-x

"So schnell zurück?", fragte Remus, als Sirius in ihre Wohnung stürmte.

„Wo ist James?", verlange Sirius außer Atem zu wissen.

„In seinem Zimmer...", sagte Remus langsam. „Was geht hier vor sich?"

Sirius rannte zu James' Zimmer und öffnete die Türe. „Wie lange liegst du schon in deinem Zimmer?"

„Fünf Minuten", meinte James, „und eine Woche."

Sirius seufzte. „Du musst mit Lily reden."

"Was? Warum? Nein", beharrte James stur.

"Weil sie glaubt, was zur Hölle du auch immer zu ihr gesagt hast", schimpfte Sirius. „Und sie fliegt in einer halben Stunde zurück nach Australien."

„_Was?_", rief James, sprang aus seinem Bett und versuchte, zu verstehen, ob es ihn kümmerte oder nicht.

„Seit ein paar Tagen plant sie, zurück nach Australien zu gehen", erklärte Sirius. „Und jetzt geht sie wirklich. In etwa einer halben Stunde."

"Darin ist sie doch am besten, oder?", zischte James überheblich.

„Es ist mir egal, was sie immer tut", knurrte Sirius. „Alles, was _du_ immer tust, ist, zu schmollen und dich über Lily zu beklagen und jetzt ist es an der Zeit für dich, etwas dagegen zu tun."

„Sirius, wenn sie gehen will, dann lass sie", sagte James und setzte sich zurück auf das Bett.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass du das Mädchen, das du über alles liebst, über die halbe Welt wegfliegen lässt und du wirst nur hier sitzen und es _geschehen_ lassen?", keuchte Sirius,

„Und willst du mir sagen, dass du willst, dass ich Lily eine weitere Chance geben, wenn alles, was das sie kann, ist, wegzulaufen, zu lügen und mich wie ein totaler Idiot fühlen zu lassen?"

„Ja!", schrie Sirius.

James saß einige Sekunden lang still da, dann stand er auf. „Ich muss verrückt sein."

„Verrücktheit ist deine beste Eigenschaft", griente Sirius.

„Welcher Kerl rennt einem Mädchen hinterher, das ihn wie Dreck behandelt hat?"

„Ein totaler Idiot... und jetzt geh und schnapp sie dir!", rief Sirius.

James blickte zu Sirius auf und lächelte. Dann rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

x-x-x-x-x

James lief so schnell er konnte zu Lilys Haus und klopfte so hart er konnte an die Türe.

Kyra öffnete die Türe. „Okay, James, beim Klopfen muss man sich nicht unbedingt die Hand brechen..."

„Jaah", schnaufte James. „Wo ist Lily?"

"Sie ist nicht hier", sagte Kyra. „Sie ist gegangen."

„Was?"

„Sie wird von der Arbeit abgeholt", erklärte Kyra.

James starrte sie leer an. „Okay, das hätte Sirius mir vielleicht sagen sollen."

„Sirius?", fragte Kyra verwirrt. „Was hat-"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen!", rief James, als er wieder weglief.

Kyra seufzte. „Warum rennt jeder vor mir weg?", murmelte sie. „Das würde ich wirklich gerne wissen!"

James lachte in sich hinein, als er um den Block sprintete. Er versuchte, Autos auszuweichen und rannte mehrere Straßen lang, bis er Lilys Arbeitsplatz erreichte.

Er ging um die Ecke und sah, dass Lily zu ihrem Büro blickte, seufzte und dann ins Taxi stieg.

„LILY!", schrie James. Lily hörte ihn nicht und sagte dem Taxifahrer, wohin er fahren sollte und James stand da, als er das Taxi beim Wegfahren beobachtete. Er suchte nach einem anderen Taxi,, um Lily zu folgen, aber er konnte keines finden.

x-x-x-x-x

Lily sah zu den Flugzeugen und bemerkte, dass ihres in ein paar Minuten starten würde.

„Sitzt hier schon jemand?", fragte eine Stimme. Lily schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Und wo wollen Sie hin?"

"Australien", meinte Lily knapp.

"Wow, warum so weit weg?"

Lily seufzte, sah die Person, mit der sie sprach, noch immer nicht an. „Wegen meinem Job." Lily blickte auf und direkt in die blauen Augen eines Mannes, der nicht älter als 25 sein konnte. „Hallo."

Der Mann lachte. „Hi. Mein Name ist Johnson."

Lily lächelte. „Ich bin Lily. Schön, Sie kennen zu lernen."

Also, Lily, lassen Sie mich etwas fragen: Warum verschwinden Sie _wirklich_ nach Australien?"

Lily war überrascht. „Was?"

"Sie sehen nicht wie jemand aus, der wegen der Arbeit nach Australien geht", bemerkte Johnson.

„Nun, Johnson", begann Lily. "Wie wer sehe ich denn aus?"

„Wie jemand, der entweder vor etwas wegläuft", setzte Johnson an.

„Oder?"

„Oder Sie gehen nach Australien, um eine Todesstrafe zu bekommen."

Lily lachte. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es nicht letzteres ist."

"Okay, warum gehen Sie dann?"

„Es ist ein Jemand." (**1**)

„Also rennen Sie vor einem Er weg?", fragte Johnson.

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, dann nickte sie langsam.

„Das ist ihm gegenüber aber nicht fair... _oder_ Ihnen gegenüber."

„Sie kennen die Situation ja gar nicht", wies Lily ihn zurecht.

„Das ist wahr", gab Johnson zu. „Aber wenn Sie vor jemandem wegrennen, ist das trotzdem nicht fair."

„Das ist egal", murrte Lily.

„Aber mir nicht", sagte jemand hinter Lily. Lily wirbelte herum, um James ein paar Meter weiter stehen zu sehen.

„James", sagte Lily und war offensichtlich überrascht.

„Ist das der Er?", flüsterte Johnson. Lily konnte nicht einmal nicken, starrte James immer noch an. Aber Johnson konnte sich denken, wer er war, also stand er auf, um ihnen etwas Zeit alleine zu geben.

„Was...", fing Lily an, wusste aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Du hast dich nicht verabschiedet", erklärte James.

Lily wand den Blick ab und biss sich auf die Lippe, wusste aber noch immer nicht, was sie sagen konnte. James seufzte und ging zu ihr.

„Du kannst nicht gehen", bestand James.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Weil ich gerade angefangen habe, dich _wieder_ kennen zu lernen", sagte James.

„James", setzte Lily an.

„Nein, James'e mich nicht. Wenn du gehst, gibt mir das nur Recht", meinte James.

"Ähm... letztens hat es dir noch _gefallen_, Recht zu haben", entgegnete Lily.

„Nicht, wenn das bedeutet, dass du gehst", antwortete James. „Lily, wirst du wirklich gehen und mir damit ein weiteres Mal beweisen, dass du immer nur wegrennst, wenn die Dinge schwer werden?"

„Ich gehe nicht, um dir Recht zu geben, James", sagte Lily. „Mein Job ist in Australien. Ich-"

Lily konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen, da ihr Flug ausgerufen wurde und es rollte bereits zum Startplatz.

Weder James noch Lily sagte etwas, aber Lily blickte auf ihr Flugticket. „Das bin ich", wisperte sie.

James wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, außer den Kloß in seinem Hals runterzuschlucken. Lily stand auf und ging auf das Flugzeug zu.

„Du hast mir gesagt, du würdest bleiben", sagte James. Lily drehte sich um und James fuhr fort: „Du hast mir _versprochen_, du würdest nicht wieder gehen."

„Nein, James", erwiderte Lily. „Ich sagte, ich würde bleiben, wenn du mir nicht mehr böse wärst."

"Ich _war_ dir nicht mehr böse", beharrte James.

„Ich weiß... und alles, was ich getan habe, war, dich anzulügen und dir etwas vorzumachen und..." Lilys Stimme versagte, sie sah in die Ferne.

„Aber _ich_ war dir nicht mehr böse."

„James", seufzte Lily. „Du sagtest, ich sollte gehen. Du sagtest, ich würde nicht mehr nach London gehören. Du sagtest, ich sollte aus deinem Leben verschwinden."

„Und du hast _zugehört?_", rief James aus.

„Nun... _ja_."

„_Das_ war dumm!", meckerte James.

„Okay, in der letzten Minute hast du mir also klargemacht, dass du Unrecht haben willst und dass du es nicht magst, wenn man dir zuhört."

„Exakt!", rief James. „Warte, nein... okay, irgendwo ist der Wurm drin." Lily lächelte nur. „Ich dachte, du hättest in den sieben Jahren Hogwarts gelernt, mich zu _ignorieren_."

Lily lächelte, sagte aber nichts, weil ihre Flugnummer erneut ausgerufen wurde. Sie seufzte. „Ich muss gehen."

James konnte nichts mehr sagen, also sah er Lily einfach zu, wie sie wegging. Lily sah über ihre Schulter zu James zurück, als dieser rief: „Lily!"

Lily drehte sich langsam um und blieb auf der Stelle stehen.

„Das war es also?"

„Was?", fragte Lily.

„Du wirst wirklich gehen?", wollte James wissen.

Lily seufzte. „Ich muss."

James und Lily tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus, bis Lily sich umwandte und zu ihrem Flugzeug ging. James seufzte und rannte beim Umdrehen direkt ihn Johnson hinein.

„Oh, hi", grüßte Johnson.

James sah auf. „Ähm, hi", entgegnete James und wusste nicht, warum ein Fremder mit ihm sprach.

„Sorry", sagte Johnson und reichte ihm seine Hand. „Ich bin Johnson."

„James", stellte sich James vor und ergriff die Hand. „Sie haben vorher mit Lily gesprochen, oder?"

Johnson nickte. „Und Sie müssen der Kerl sein, vor dem sie wegrennt."

"Das hat sie Ihnen gesagt?"

Johnson schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben."

James nickte verdrossen, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Na ja, sie rennt immer noch weg."

„Haben Sie sie gefragt, ob sie bleibt?"

„Natürlich", sagte James. „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass es niemandem helfen würde, wenn sie wegrennt und dass sie aufhören soll, wegzurennen, wenn die Dinge kompliziert werden."

„Okay... aber haben Sie ihr direkt gesagt ‚Ich will, dass du bleibst'?", fragte Johnson.

James blickte ihn an, dann wirbelte er herum und rannte zu Lily, die schon beim Einsteigen war. „Du kannst nicht gehen."

„James, das hatten wir schon", ächzte Lily. „Ich ka-"

„Ich will, dass du bleibst."

Lily hielt inne. „Was?"

"Ich will, dass du bleibst."

Lily sah zwischen James und dem Flugbegleiter hin und her, der ihr Ticket sehen wollte. Sie atmete tief durch und seufzte. „Ich muss gehen", flüsterte sie und ging schließlich an Bord.

Ende Kapitel 13

(**1**) Im Original steht dieser Absatz noch im Text:

"_It's a who."_

"_A he who?" Johnson asked._

_Lily laughed. Johnson looked confused. "Sorry, you just sounded like a donkey."_

"_Did not!" Johnson defended. "That would have been he-haw."_

Ich habe den Absatz weglassen müssen, da er sich wieder nicht ins Deutsche übersetzen ließ ;-)

Wie fandet ihr das Kapitel:-) Ein letztes wartet ja noch auf euch, dann ist diese Fanfiction leider beendet...

°knuddel°

Dia


	14. Kapitel 14

**Sweatpants, Ice Cream, and Runaways  
- Kapitel 14/14 -  
_  
_**

_What am I supposed to do?  
There's no way I'll survive  
I really need to turn to you  
But you're not by my side_

_'Cause you just disappeared  
Walked away from me  
And left me all alone  
Without a reason why  
Didn't even say goodbye_

James erinnerte sich nicht daran, wie er den Airport verlassen hatte, aber er wusste, dass er irgendwie vor Lilys Haus gelandet war. Er starrte es nur an, versuchte hart, nicht zu weinen. Er dachte an die Zeit vor einer Woche, in der er und Lily sich geküsst hatten, seufzte und setzte sich auf die unterste Stufe.

Kyra öffnete die Türe und blieb überrascht stehen. „James?"

James blickte auf, sagte aber nichts.

Kyra seufzte und ließ sich neben James nieder. „Hast du Lily gefunden?"

James nickte mürrisch.

„Hast du mir ihr gesprochen?"

James nickte niedergeschlagen.

"Ist sie trotzdem nach Australien gegangen?"

James nickte langsam.

„Willst du darüber reden?", fragte Kyra.

James musterte sie.

„Ich schätze, da du bisher noch nichts gesagt hast, wirst du auch nicht darüber reden wollen", mutmaßte Kyra.

James lächelte schwach. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich will, dass sie bleibt, aber sie hat sich entschlossen, zu gehen. Es gibt nichts zu reden."

Kyra seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir Leid. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie trotzdem gegangen ist."

Auch James zuckte mit den Achseln und stand auf. „Ich denke, ich werd' jetzt gehen."

„Wohin?", fragte Kyra.

James zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Heim... oder vielleicht irgendwo hin, von wo ich von einer Klippe springen kann."

Kyra lächelte schwach, als James aufstand. „Es tut mir so Leid, James", murmelte Kyra.

James wandte sich um und flüsterte ein „mir auch", bevor er wegspazierte.

**x-x-x-x-x**

James seufzte und öffnete seine Wohnungstüre. Er schloss die Türe und blickte auf, weil Sirius ihn angrinste. James seufzte und trottete langsam in sein Zimmer, schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Sirius blickte zu Remus, der James nicht hatte reinkommen hören. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es gut lief."

Remus sah auf. „Wirklich? Wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Na ja, er weint fast und sieht aus, als wäre er gerade gestorben und... oh, weil Lily nicht bei ihm ist!", rief Sirius.

Remus seufzte. „Ich will hier nicht noch mehr Eiscreme haben. Ich werde noch verrückt!"

„Glaubst du, er hat sie erwischt? Oder ist er niedergeschlagen, weil er sie verpasst hat?", fragte Sirius.

Remus dachte darüber nach. „Ich denke, er hat sie definitiv erwischt."

"Bedeutet das, dass sie wirklich geflogen ist? Sogar nachdem James sie gebeten hat, zu bleiben?"

„Woher wollen wir wissen, dass er sie darum gebeten hat?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Warum debattieren wir darüber, was passiert sein könnte, wenn wir James auch einfach selbst fragen können?"

„Glaubst du, das würde er uns sagen? Irgendwas sagt mir, dass er dazu nicht in der richtigen Stimmung ist", sagte Remus.

„Wir mussten vier Jahre lang zusehen, wie er wegen Lily den Kopf hat hängen lassen, er _schuldet_ uns eine Erklärung", sagte Sirius. „Und wenn das nicht hilft, werde ich ihm drohen."

Remus lachte, dann standen sie auf, gingen zu James' Zimmer und klopften an die Türe. Als keine Antwort kam, öffneten sie langsam die Türe. „Was ist passiert, Krone?"

James lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Er erwiderte nichts.

„Krone?"

James sagte noch immer nichts.

„Wie geht's Lily?", fragte Sirius. Remus funkelte wütend zu Sirius, als er das fragte. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, als wollte er sagen: ‚Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte.'

James blitzte zu Sirius, seufzte aber. „Ich bin genau das, was ich dachte, das ich bin... ein absoluter Vollidiot."

„Ja, das wissen wir", sagte Sirius. „Aber _warum?_"

„Ich habe sie am Flughafen abgefangen, aber sie wollte gehen, egal, was ich gesagt habe."

„Sie ist weg?", rief Sirius.

„Neeiin, ich lüge", sagte James sarkastisch. „Eigentlich verhalte ich mich immer so, wenn ich _glücklich_ bin."

„Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte Remus wissen.

James zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie hat vorgegeben, dass sie wegen ihrem Job geht. Sie hat gesagt, sie ist nicht wegen mir gegangen."

„Das macht keinen _Sinn_", rief Remus.

„Ich weiß", murmelte James. „Ich habe nie gemerkt, wie wichtig ihr ihr Job ist. Aber das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihren Job vor mich gestellt hat."

„Aber das ist keine logische Erklärung", sagte Sirius. „Ich meine, das letzte Mal war sie jung und hatte Angst, aber jetzt..."

„Jetzt ist sie _älter_ und hat Angst", knurrte James.

„Da muss doch noch mehr gewesen sein", beharrte Remus.

„Sieh mal, das ist jetzt egal, okay?", nuschelte James. „Es gibt nichts, was ich jetzt noch tun könnte."

„Oh, also wirst du einfach hier sitzen und die Deckenfliesen zählen?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte James. „Ich _habe_ keine Deckenfliesen."

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Komm mit ins Wohnzimmer und rede mit uns."

„Nein", murmelte James.

„Fein, dann reden wir eben nicht. Wir werden hier einfach stumm rumsitzen", meinte Sirius Achsel zuckend.

James funkelte Sirius an. „Seit wann kannst du stumm sein?"

"Komm schon. Wir können Eis essen und noch etwas länger wegen den Mädchen den Kopf hängen lassen", warf Remus ein.

"Mir geht's gut hier drin", sagte James leise.

„Wir können trinken und darüber reden, wie die Mädchen uns ruinieren", schlug Sirius vor.

„_Das_ würde ich sogar tun", sagte James und folgte seinen Freunden ins Wohnzimmer.

Sirius und Remus betraten die Küche, um Bier und Eis zu holen. Als es an der Türe klopfte, schlurfte James zur Türe. Er keuchte, als er Lily vor der Türe stehend entdeckte.

„Ich will auch bleiben", flüsterte Lily. James fing an zu grinsen und ging auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen, drückte sie so fest er konnte. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dachte, Arbeit wäre wichtiger als du."

„Ich auch nicht", murmelte James, ließ sie nicht los.

„Ich hatte eben Angst", wisperte Lily. „Ich hatte Angst, dass es nicht funktionieren würde und ich dann hier in London feststecken würde."

„Es wird funktionieren", sagte James sanft, umarmte sie immer noch fest. „Es muss."

„Ich weiß", lächelte Lily. „In der Minute, in der ich den Flieger betreten hatte, sagte ich zu mir, dass ich ein Idiot bin, und eilte raus."

„Du _warst_ ein Idiot", merkte James an. Sie standen einfach nur da und James umarmte Lily fest.

Lily lächelte. „James?"

"Hmm?"

"Du kannst mich jetzt loslassen."

James lächelte und drückte seine Lippen auf Lilys.

„Hey, Krone, wie wäre es, wenn wir Dartpfeile auf ein Bild von Lil-", setzte Sirius an, hielt aber inne, als er sah, dass James Lily küsste. Sirius stand eine Sekunde dort, dann ging er zurück in die Küche.

„Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Sirius und schöpfte Eis aus dem Karton.

„Nichts", lächelte Sirius. „Er war etwas geistesabwesend."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte die Eisbecher ins Wohnzimmer, blieb aber stehen, als auch er sah, dass James Lily küsste. Er sah ihnen ebenfalls eine Sekunde lang zu, bevor er zurück in die Küche ging.

„Ich schätze, wir brauchen kein Bild von Lily", nahm Remus an. „Wir können die Pfeile gleich auf sie werfen."

Sirius lachte und Remus und Sirius beschlossen, dass es sicher war, ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. James und Lily kamen zurück und sahen sie dort stehen.

„Also... Lily ist zurück", gab Sirius von sich.

"Oh mein Gott! Wirklich? Das wusste ich gar nicht!", scherzte James.

„Und wann ist die Hochzeit?", neckte Remus.

„Uh oh, haben wir vergessen, es euch zu sagen?", fragte Lily. „Wir brennen zusammen durch."

„Ihr könnt nicht durchbrennen, weil _ich_ der Trauzeuge sein muss", sagte Sirius stolz.

„Darf ich da nicht ein Wörtchen mitreden?", fragte James.

„Nee", erwiderte Sirius sofort.

„Oh, na, solange das geklärt ist", lachte James.

„Kann ich dich jetzt etwas fragen?", meldete sich Remus zu Wort.

„Natürlich", sagte James.

„Können wir _bitte_ endlich das Eis aus der Gefriertruhe loswerden?", flehte Remus und brachte Lily, Sirius und James zum Lachen.

**Ende**

Dat war's, hehe ;-) Hat euch auch das letzte Kapitel gefallen:-)

An dieser Stelle möchte ich allen Reviewern herzlich danken! Ihr wart großartig und habt mich so toll unterstützt. **Danke!!**

Meine nächste Übersetzung wird folgende sein:

**Titel**: Rude Awakenings (zu dt.: Unanständiges Erwachen)

**Originalautor**: NatiFcs28

**Pairing**: Lily Evans/ James Potter

**Darum wird es gehen**: Lily Evans hat Träume von James Potter, welche beginnen, ihr Schulleben zu beeinflussen. Als James das herausfindet, nutzt er dieses Wissen zu seinem Vorteil.

**Kapitelanzahl, abgeschlossen?**: 12, ja

Gebt mir ein wenig Zeit, um ein paar Kapitel offline zu übersetzen, damit ich euch ein regelmäßiges Posting ermöglichen kann. ;-)

Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder?

°knuddel°

Dia


End file.
